Fuego Oscuro
by love and peace 16
Summary: "Siempre hay un precio que pagar…"Esa fue la advertencia que Shaoran le hizo cuando se unió a su grupo itinerante. Y contemplando hipnotizada el implacable rictus de su boca, la firme determinación de su rostro y los vacios desalmados de sus ojos, tuvo miedo de preguntar cual seria.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Este fic no me pertenece es la adaptación del libro "_Fuego Oscuro_"de Christine Feehan.

Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen los de CCS son de las chicas Clamp y el resto como la historia son de Christine Feehan. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo lo hago por entretener. Espero les guste.

Aclaraciones:

-_pensamientos o conversaciones mentales_

-diálogos

Y ahora sin mas los dejo leer.

* * *

**Sumary 1:** "Siempre hay un precio que pagar…"  
Esa fue la advertencia que Shaoran le hizo cuando se unió a su grupo itinerante. Y contemplando hipnotizada el implacable rictus de su boca, la firme determinación de su rostro y los vacios desalmados de sus ojos, tuvo miedo de preguntar cual seria.  
Ella siempre había sido diferente y se había mantenido apartada del resto del mundo  
Pero desde el instante en el que sus brazos la envolvieron, hechizándola, Shaoran pareció entender sus extraordinarios dones. Pero…¿su beso ofrecía el amor y la relación que ella buscaba o un peligro mucho más potente que sus propias panteras?  
En algún profundo lugar de sí misma, Sakura comprendió que conocía la respuesta. No tenía más opción que aceptar la caricia aterciopelada de su lengua, someterse a la pasión candente que perforaba su piel y dar la bienvenida a un placer erótico como jamás había conocido…

**Sumary 2:** Apartado del resto de su raza desde niño, Shaoran ha aprendido a sobrevivir y a proteger a su familia del miedo y la violencia de los humanos. Pero, como todos los hombres carpatianos sin compañera, está a punto de ceder al lado oscuro de su alma y convertirse en vampiro. Hasta que conoce a Sakura, una humana capaz devolverle las emociones. Posesivo y ardiente, Shaoran la retiene a su lado y la protege de todos. A su lado, Sakura descubre la existencia de unos seres que pertenecían al mundo de las leyendas, y descubre también que el terror puede convertirse en la más irresistible de las pasiones en una noche. Pero el precio por permanecer junto a un carpatiano puede ser demasiado alto para cualquier mujer?

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Linterna y llave eléctrica en mano, salía arrastrándose de debajo de un enorme autobús turístico cuando captó el primer vistazo de ella. Era pequeña, casi infantil. Al principio estaba seguro de que era, a lo sumo, una adolescente, vestida con pantalones de trabajo holgados, con un espeso pelo castaño rojizo recogido hacia atrás en una cola de caballo. Tenía la cara mugrienta, manchada de aceite y suciedad. Entonces se giró levemente, y pudo ver sus pechos firmes y turgentes contra el fino top de algodón bajo la pechera del mono de trabajo.

Shaoran la miró fijamente, extasiado. Incluso de noche su pelo castaño flameaba como llamas. Poder decir que su pelo era castaño lo aturdió. Como oscuro, depredador e inmortal hombre de los Cárpatos que era, no había visto en colores, sólo en blanco y negro, durante más siglos de los que podía contar. No había compartido esta información, que acompañaba a la pérdida de emociones, con su hermana menor, Tomoyo, que permanecía, como había sido durante siglos, dulce y compasiva, como toda mujer de los Cárpatos. Todo lo que él no era. Tomoyo dependía de él, como lo hacían todos los de su grupo, y no deseaba apenarla con el conocimiento de lo cerca que estaba de encarar el amanecer para dirigirse a su propia destrucción o convertirse en vampiro, un no-muerto en vez de un inmortal.

Que esta extraña mujer de grandes pantalones hubiera captado su atención le había sorprendido. Pero su movimiento de caderas había provocado una profunda necesidad en su interior. Contuvo el aliento y la siguió a distancia mientras ella rodeaba el autobús para desaparecer de la vista.

- Debes estar cansada, Saku. ¡Has estado trabajando todo el día!- Exclamó Tomoyo.

Shaoran no podía ver a Tomoyo, pero, como siempre, era capaz de oír la voz de su hermana, una melodía de dulces notas que podía hacer que se volvieran las cabezas e influir en todas las cosas vivas.

- Coge algo de zumo de la nevera del trailer y relájate un par de minutos. No puedes arreglarlo todo en un día. -Continuó ella.

- Sólo un par de horas más y lo tendré arreglado y en marcha. - Respondió la pequeña castaña. Su suave y ronca voz tocó a Shaoran en el mismo centro de su ser y envió calor turgente por su sangre a través de las venas. Se mantuvo inmóvil, traspasado por la inesperada sensación.

- Insisto, Saku. - Dijo Tomoyo gentilmente. Shaoran conocía ese tono, el que aseguraba que las cosas se hicieran a su manera. - Por favor. Tienes ya el trabajo como nuestro mecánico. Es obvio que eres exactamente lo que necesitamos. Así que déjalo por esta noche ¿vale? Verte trabajar tan duro me hacer sentir una negrera.

Shaoran paseó lentamente rodeando la carcasa del motor hacia la pequeña mujer castaña y su hermana. Junto a la alta, delgada y elegante Tomoyo, la pequeña mecánica a quien todavía no había conocido parecía una niña desaliñada, aunque no podía apartar los ojos de ella.

La mujer se rió guturalmente, atormentando su cuerpo con una dolorida pesadez. Incluso a esa distancia podía ver que sus ojos eran de un verde brillante, con grandes y espesas pestañas, su cara un óvalo perfecto, de altos pómulos y una amplia y lujuriosa boca que suplicaba ser besada.

Antes de que pudiera oírla, desapareció de nuevo, pasando junto a su hermana para rodear la parte de atrás del autobús hacia la puerta trasera. Shaoran simplemente permaneció allí, congelado en la oscuridad. Las criaturas nocturnas estaban volviendo a la vida, y Shaoran permitió que su mirada vagara por el campo, notando la variedad de colores a su alrededor. Vívidos verdes, amarillos y azules. Podía ver el plateado del autobús, las letras azules del lateral. El pequeño coche deportivo cercano era un artefacto color rojo fuego. Las hojas de los árboles eran de un verde brillante, veteado de azul oscuro. Shaoran inhaló profundamente, embebiéndose significativamente de la extraña esencia de ella para poder encontrarla siempre, incluso en medio de una multitud, siempre sabría donde estaba. Extrañamente, ella le hacía sentirse como si no fuera a estar solo nunca más. Ni siquiera la había conocido aún, pero simplemente saber que estaba en el mundo hacía que éste fuera un lugar completamente diferente. No, Shaoran no había contado a su hermana lo yerma y vacía que había sido su vida o lo peligroso que se había vuelto, pero su mirada, cuando descansó en la castaña, había sido intensa y posesiva y algo fiero y primitivo en su interior había alzado la cabeza y rugido pidiendo liberación.

Tomoyo se acercó decididamente rodeando el autobús, sola.

- Shaoran, no sabía que te habías levantado. Estás tan misterioso estos días. - Sus grandes ojos negros le examinaron especulativamente. ¿Qué es? Pareces... - Dudó. Peligroso. La palabra no pronunciada flotó en el aire entre ellos.

El cabeceó hacia su casa rodante.

- ¿Quién es ella?

Tomoyo se estremeció ante su tono, se frotó las palmas de las manos arriba y abajo por los brazos como si tuviera frío.

- Discutimos la necesidad de contratar a un mecánico que viajara por carretera con nosotros, para mantener los vehículos en forma y así poder proteger nuestra privacidad. Te hablé de colocar un anuncio, con una exigencia especial añadida, y diste tu aprobación, Shaoran.

Dijiste que si encontrábamos a alguien a quien los felinos pudieran tolerar, lo permitirías. Esta mañana temprano apareció Sak. Los felinos estaban fuera conmigo, y ninguno de ellos le puso objeciones.

- ¿Cómo es que consiguió llegar al campamento atravesando nuestras salvaguardas, las barreras que nos protegen durante el día? - Preguntó suavemente, aunque con un toque amenazante en la voz .

- Honestamente no lo sé, Shaoran. Exploré su mente buscando cualquier propósito oculto y no encontré nada. Sus parámetros cerebrales son diferentes a los de la mayoría de los humanos, pero sólo pude detectar su necesidad de un trabajo, un trabajo honesto.

- Es mortal. - Dijo él.

- Lo sé. - Replicó Tomoyo a la defensiva, consciente del aire pesado y opresivo que indicaba la censura de su hermano. - Pero no tiene familia, y ha indicado la necesidad de mantener su propia privacidad. No creo que le importe que no estemos por los alrededores durante el día. Le he contado que como trabajamos y viajamos casi siempre de noche, con frecuencia dormimos de día. Dijo que le parecía bien. Y realmente la necesitamos para mantener nuestros vehículos funcionando con propiedad. Sabes que es cierto. Sin ellos perderíamos nuestra fachada de normalidad. Y podemos manejar a una humana sin ningún problema.

- La enviaste al interior de la caravana, Tomoyo. ¿Si ella está allí, porque no están los felinos contigo? – Preguntó Shaoran, con el corazón repentinamente en la garganta.

- Oh, Dios mío. -Tomoyo palideció. - ¿Cómo he podido cometer semejante error? - Horrorizada, corrió hacia la puerta de la caravana.

Shaoran estaba allí antes que ella, abrió la puerta de un tirón y saltó dentro, agachándose, preparado para luchar con los dos leopardos por el pequeño cuerpo femenino. Se quedo congelado, inmóvil, con su largo pelo castaño cayéndole sobre la cara. La mujer castaña estaba enroscada en la cama con una enorme pantera a cada lado, la ganaban en tamaño pero aún así empujaban contra sus manos, buscando atención.

Sakura "Saku" Kinomoto se puso en pie rápidamente cuando el hombre irrumpió en la cabina. Parecía salvaje y peligroso. Todo en él gritaba pericia y poder. Era alto, nervudo como los felinos, y su largo pelo castaño era espeso e indomable. Los ojos, marrón como la noche, eran grandes e hipnotizadores y tan penetrantes como los de las dos panteras. Sintió que el corazón le daba un brinco, y la boca se le quedaba seca.

- Lo siento. Tomoyo me dijo que podía entrar. - Se disculpó apaciguadoramente, intentando alejarse de los felinos mientras estos continuaban buscando su atención, casi golpeando su pequeña forma con pequeños empujones. Intentaban lamerle las manos, lo cual evitó, temiendo que sus ásperas lenguas le levantaran la piel.

Tomoyo entró en la caravana pasando al hombre y se detuvo, con los ojos abiertos como platos y sorprendida.

- Gracias a Dios que estas bien, Saku. Nunca te habría dicho que vinieras sola si hubiera recordado a los felinos.

_Es algo que nunca deberías olvidar._ Shaoran envió la reprimenda como un suave látigo de terciopelo a través de la mente de su hermana, usando su familiar senda mental. Tomoyo hizo una mueca pero no protestó, consciente de que su hermano tenía razón.

- Parecen bastante domesticados. - Aventuró Saku vacilantemente, tocando primero una cabeza felina y luego la otra. El leve temblor de sus manos delataba su nerviosismo a causa del hombre, no de los leopardos.

Shaoran se enderezó despacio irguiéndose en toda su estatura. Tenía un aspecto tan intimidante, sus anchos hombros parecía llenar la cabina, por lo que Sak retrocedió. Sus ojos la miraron directamente, su mirada la mantuvo prisionera, escrutando su misma alma.

- No, no están domesticados. Son animales salvajes y no toleran el contacto íntimo con los humanos.

- ¿De veras? - La picardía danzó por un momento en los verdes ojos de la mujer, y empujó al gato más grande alejándolo. - No lo había notado. Lo siento. - No parecía afligida, parecía que estuviera divirtiéndose a costa de él.

De algún modo Shaoran supo, sin ninguna sombra de duda, que la vida de esta mujer estaría atada a la suya por toda la eternidad. Había encontrado lo que la nueva pareja de Tomoyo , Eriol Hiraguizawa, llamaba su compañera. Dejó que el ardiente deseo que sentía por ella llameara brevemente en sus ojos y quedó satisfecho cuando ella volvió a retroceder.

- No están domesticados. - Repitió. - Podrían haber destrozado en pedazos a cualquiera que entrara en este autobús. ¿Cómo has sido capaz de estar con ellos y seguir a salvo? - Exigió con la voz profunda y firme de un hombre obviamente acostumbrado a la obediencia inmediata.

Los dientes de Saku mordisquearon el labio inferior, delatando su nerviosismo, pero alzó la barbilla desafiante.

- Mira, veo que no me quieres aquí, no hay problema. No hemos firmado un contrato ni nada por el estilo. Cogeré mis herramientas y me largaré.

Dio un paso hacia la puerta, pero el hombre era una sólida pared que bloqueaba su camino. Miró a su lado, sopesando la distancia hasta la puerta trasera, preguntándose si podría llegar antes de que la alcanzara. De alguna forma tenía miedo de que esta huida activara los instintos depredadores de él.

- Shaoran. - Objetó Tomoyo gentilmente, colocándole una mano apaciguadora en el brazo.

Ni siquiera giró la cabeza, sus ojos negros permanecieron sobre la cara de Saku.

- Déjanos. - Ordenó a su hermana con voz suave y amenazante. Incluso los felinos se pusieron nerviosos, acercándose a la mujer castaña cuyos ojos verdes relampagueaban como joyas.

Este hombre llamado Shaoran asustaba a Saku como no lo había hecho ningún otro. Había un brillo posesivo en sus ojos, una sensual crueldad alrededor de su hermosa boca, una intensidad ardiendo en él que nunca había visto antes.

Observó como su única aliada la abandonaba reluctantemente obedeciendo a su hermano, abandonando la lujosa caravana.

- Te he hecho una pregunta. - Dijo él suavemente. Su voz hizo que le revolotearan mariposas en el estómago. Era una arma de terciopelo negro, la herramienta de un hechicero, y enviaba oleadas de inesperado calor a través

de su cuerpo. Sintió el color subir le por el cuello y cara.

- ¿Hacen todos lo que dices?

Él esperó, tan inmóvil como un leopardo preparado para saltar, con los ojos sin pestañear fijos en su cara. Sintió la extraña necesidad de responderle, de revelarle la verdad. El impulso golpeó su cabeza hasta que consiguió reunir toda su voluntad en protesta. Después suspiró, sacudió la cabeza, e incluso intentó sonreír.

- Mira, no sé exactamente quién eres, a parte del hermano de Tomoyo, pero creo que ambos hemos cometido un error. Vi el anuncio en el que se buscaba a un mecánico y pensé que este trabajo podía ser lo que buscaba, viajar con vuestro grupo por el país. - Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.-No importa. Puedo irme fácilmente.

Shaoran estudió su cara. Estaba mintiendo. Necesitaba el trabajo. Estaba hambrienta pero era demasiado orgullosa para decir nada. Escondía bien su desesperación, pero necesitaba el trabajo. Aunque así ni una vez los ojos verdes habían vacilado frente a su negra mirada, y su cuerpo entero mostraba desafió.

Se movió entonces, acercándose más a ella, tan rápido que no le dio oportunidad de correr. Podía oir los latidos de su corazón, el correr de su sangre, de su vida, a través de las venas. Su mirada descansó en el pulso que latía frenéticamente en el cuello.

- Creo que este trabajo te satisfará perfectamente. ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?

Estaba demasiado cerca, era demasiado grande, demasiado intimidante y poderoso. Desde tan cerca podía sentir el calor emanando de su cuerpo, el magnetismo que exhalaba. No la tocaba, pero sentía el calor de su piel contra la de ella como si lo hiciera. Tuvo el impulso de correr tan rápido

y tan lejos como pudiera.

- Todos me llaman Saku. - Sonó desafiante incluso a sus propios oídos.

El sonrió con su exasperante estilo masculino que le dijo que sabía que le tenía miedo. La sonrisa no sirvió para caldear el hielo negro de sus ojos. Inclinó su cabeza lentamente hacia ella hasta que pudo sentir su aliento contra el cuello. Su piel ardía de anticipación. Cada célula de su cuerpo estaba en alerta, gritaba una advertencia.

- Pregunté tu nombre. - Susurró contra su pulso.

Saku tomó un profundo aliento y se obligó a permanecer completamente inmóvil, firme. Si estaban jugando a un juego, no iba a cometer el error de moverse.

- Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto. Pero todos me llaman Saku.

Los dientes blancos de él brillaron de nuevo. Parecía un depredador hambriento vigilando a su presa.

- Sakura. Te va bien. Yo soy Shaoran. Soy el guardián de este grupo. Lo que yo digo se hace. Obviamente has tenido un encuentro con mi hermana menor, Tomoyo. ¿Has conocido a los otros?

Sintió una extraña rabia atravesarle ante la idea de que cualquiera de los otros hombres rondara alrededor de ella. Y en ese momento supo que hasta que hiciera a Sakura suya, él mismo sería extremadamente peligroso, no sólo para los mortales sino también para su propia gente. En todos sus siglos de existencia, incluso en sus años más tempranos, cuando la diversión y el dolor todavía existían para él, nunca había experimentado tantos celos, tal posesividad, ni ninguna otra emoción remotamente parecida. No había sabido lo que era la rabia hasta ese momento. Estaba serenándose, asimilando cuanto poder tenía esta mujer humana.

Saku sacudió la cabeza. Se alejó de su intensidad, de la forma en que hacía que su corazón latiera alarmado, volviendo la mirada ansiosamente hacia la puerta trasera. Pero Shaoran estaba demasiado cerca como para que pudiera llevar a cabo su escapada. Así que miró a los enormes felinos, después se concentró y apuntó sus pensamientos hacia ellos, un talento con el que había nacido, aunque nunca lo había admitido en voz alta.

El menor de los dos leopardos, el de piel más lustrosa, se colocó entre ella y Shaoran y desnudó sus afilados dientes a modo de advertencia. Shaoran posó una mano tranquilizadora sobre la cabeza del gato. _Tranquilo, amiguito. No la heriré. Quiere abandonarnos. Lo siento en su mente. No puedo permitirlo. Tú no lo desearías tampoco._

En seguida el gato se movió colocándose delante de la puerta trasera, dejando a Sak sin posibilidad de escape.

- Traidor. - Siseó ella al leopardo por lo bajo, olvidándose de sí misma.

Shaoran se frotó el puente de la nariz pensativamente.

- Eres una mujer inusual. ¿Te comunicas silenciosamente con los animales?

Ella pareció culpable, agachando la cabeza, sus ojos se apartaron de él mientras le presionaba el dorso de su mano sobre la suave y temblorosa boca.

- No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando. Si alguien se está comunicando con los animales, ese eres tú. El gato está delante de la puerta. No sólo las personas sino todos te obedecen, ¿eh?

El asintió lentamente.

- Todos en mis dominios, y eso te incluye ahora a ti. No salgas. No te marcharás. Te necesitamos tanto como tú a nosotros. ¿Te ha asignado Tomoyo algún lugar para dormir? - Se sentía no sólo hambriento sino también fatigado. Las sensaciones de ella le golpeaban, adentrándose en él, haciendo que surgiera cada protector instinto masculino volviéndolos a la vida.

Saku levantó la mirada hacia él, sopesando sus opciones. En algún lugar en su interior, sabía que Shaoran no le había dejado opción. No le permitiría marcharse. Lo vio en la implacable línea de su boca, la resolución estaba estampada en sus rasgos, y en sus ojos desalmados. Podía fingir si quería, dejarlo correr, no discutir con él. El poder se aferraba a él como una segunda piel. Había estado en situaciones peligrosas antes, pero estos sentimiento era completamente diferentes. Quería correr... y quería quedarse.

Shaoran extendió la mano y le levantó la barbilla con dos dedos para poder mirar directamente a los ojos verdes. Dos dedos. Eso era todo. Pero sentía como si le hubiera puesto cadenas, atándolos juntos de alguna forma inexplicable. Sintió el impacto de su mirada ardiendo en su interior, marcándola tanto a ella como a él. Se humedeció el labio inferior con la punta de la lengua. El cuerpo de Shaoran sintió una caliente, dura y urgente demanda.

- No vas a huir, Sakura. No creas que conseguirás alejarte. Necesitas el trabajo. Nosotros necesitamos que te quedes. Simplemente sigue las reglas.

- Tomoyo dijo que podía dormir aquí. - Se encontró contestando. No sabía que iba a hacer. Sus últimos veinte dólares se habían esfumado, había estado segura de que éste era el trabajo perfecto para ella. Era una excelente mecánico, le divertía viajar, le gustaba estar sola, amaba los animales. Y algo en ese particular anuncio la había asaltado, conduciéndola a este lugar, a esta gente, como si tuviera algún significado. Había sido extraño, casi una compulsión que no podía resistir, la necesidad de encontrar a esta gente, tan efectivamente que estaba segura de que el trabajo era para ella. Había sabido que era demasiado perfecto. Sin pensarlo, suspiró suavemente.

El pulgar de Shaoran acarició ligeramente su barbilla. Sintió su temblor, pero permaneció firme.

- Siempre hay un precio a pagar. - Observó él, como si leyera su mente. Sus manos se movieron hacia el pelo de ella, y sus dedos se enterraron en las hebras de oro rojo como si no pudiera contenerse. Sak permaneció totalmente inmóvil, como un pequeño animal sorprendido en campo abierto por una acechante pantera. Sabía que era extremadamente peligroso para ella, pero sólo podía permanecer mirándole indefensa. Le estaba haciendo algo, hipnotizándola con sus ardientes ojos negros. No podía apartar la mirada. No podía moverse.

- ¿Cómo de alto es el precio?. Las palabras surgieron estranguladas y roncas. No podía arrancar la mirada de él sin importar lo mucho que su mente gritara que lo hiciera.

El cuerpo de él se acercó más, mucho más, hasta que su dura forma pareció imprimirse en la suavidad de la de ella. Estaba en todas partes, rodeándola, envolviéndola hasta lograr que ella fuera parte de él. Sabía que debía intentar moverse, romper el hechizo con el que la envolvía, arrastrándola hacia él, y el corazón le dio un vuelco ante tal gentileza en un hombre de tanto poder y enorme fuerza. Él susurró algo suave y consolador. Algo que la compelía. La seducción de un hechicero.

Saku cerró los ojos, el mundo súbitamente pareció nebuloso, confuso como un sueño. Sintió como si no pudiera moverse, como si no deseara moverse. Esperó casi sin aliento. La boca de él le acarició las sienes, se movió hasta la oreja, aleteando a lo largo de la mejilla hasta la comisura de la boca, el aliento era cálido, dejando pequeñas llamas danzarinas por donde quiera que tocaba.

Sintió que se dividía en dos. Una parte de ella sabía que era totalmente perfecto, totalmente correcto; la otra la urgía a correr tan rápido y tan lejos como pudiera.

Esa lengua la acarició cruzando el cuello, una caricia aterciopelada y rugosa que hizo que se le encogieran los dedos de los pies, y envió un calor a sus entrañas. Los dedos de él le envolvieron la nuca, acercándola aún más. Su lengua la acarició por segunda vez. Una sensación ardiente agujereó su piel exactamente sobre el pulso que latía frenéticamente. El dolor se abrió paso en su interior, cediendo terreno instantáneamente a un erótico placer.

Saku jadeó, encontrando alguna profunda reserva de instinto de autoconservación, y se retorció, empujando contra los músculos del pecho de él. Shaoran cambió de posición sutilmente, pero sus brazos permanecieron firmes e inquebrantables. Una somnolencia se deslizó sobre ella, sentía la necesidad de darle cualquier cosa que quisiera.

Se dividía, una parte de ella permanecía indefensa en el oscuro abrazo, la otra lo observaba todo con sorpresa y horror. Su cuerpo estaba caliente. Ardía. Deseaba. Su mente le aceptaba a él y lo que estaba haciendo. Tomar su sangre, establecer su reclamo sobre ella. De algún modo sabía que no estaba intentado matarla sino poseerla. Sabía también que no era de forma alguna humano. Sus párpados cayeron, y las piernas se le doblaron.

Shaoran deslizó un brazo bajo las rodillas de Sakura y la levantó, acunándola contra su pecho mientras se alimentaba. Era cálida y dulce, no se parecía a nada que hubiera probado nunca antes. Su cuerpo era fuego sobre ella. Todavía alimentándose, la llevó hasta el sofá, saboreando su esencia, incapaz de evitar tomar lo que era suyo por derecho. Y ella lo era. Lo sentía, lo sabía, no aceptaría nada menos.

Sólo cuando la cabeza de ella cayó hacia atrás sobre el esbelto cuello comprendió lo que estaba ocurriendo. Maldiciéndose elocuentemente a sí mismo, cerró la herida del cuello de ella deslizando la lengua sobre ella y se inclinó para comprobar su pulso. Había tomado mucha más sangre de la que ella podría permitirse dar. Y su cuerpo todavía latía con una demanda impaciente y salvaje. Pero Sakura Kinomoto era una mujer pequeña y no pertenecía a su raza; no podía afrontar semejante pérdida de sangre.

Peor aún, estaba haciendo algo estrictamente prohibido, rompiendo cada código, cada ley que conocía. Cada ley que él mismo había enseñado a los otros y exigía que siguieran. Aunque no podía detenerse. Tenía que tener a esta mujer. Cierto, una mujer mortal podía ser utilizada para practicar el sexo, un simple placer para el cuerpo, si uno podía todavía podía sentir tales cosas. Y mientras uno no le drenara completamente la vida, una mujer mortal también podía utilizarse como sustento, para alimentarse. Pero no para ambas cosas, y nunca al mismo tiempo. Era tabú. Shaoran sabía que si ella no se hubiera desmayado a causa de la pérdida de sangre, habría tomado su cuerpo también. No una vez sino otra y otra. Y habría matado a cualquiera que intentara detenerle, que intentara apartarla de él.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo entonces? ¿Se estaba convirtiendo en un vampiro? ¿La única cosa que temía todo hombre de los Cárpatos... le estaba ocurriendo a él? No le importaba. Lo único que sabía era que Sakura Kinomoto era lo más importante para él, la única mujer que había deseado en siglos de solitaria y vacía existencia.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

N.A: Aquí dejo un pequeño ok no tan pequeño capitulo de fuego oscuro mi nuevo proyecto de adaptación que planeaba iniciar hasta las vacaciones pero ya estando aquí, me dije, mi misma porque no subes esta nueva historia?, y pues decidí hacerme caso.

Así que, que tal como estuvo que les pareció. De antemano gracias por leerlo.


	2. Chapter 2

Acunándola en su regazo, empezó a abrirse la muñeca con los dientes. Pero algo le detuvo. No le parecía correcto alimentarla de ese modo. En vez de eso, lentamente se abrió la inmaculada camisa de seda, su cuerpo inesperadamente se tensó incluso más con anticipación. Una de sus uñas se extendió convirtiéndose en una garra afilada y se abrió una delgada línea en el pecho. Después presionó la boca de ella sobre su herida. Su sangre era antigua y poderosa y reemplazaría la pérdida rápidamente.

Al mismo tiempo se extendió hacia la mente de la mujer. En su estado inconsciente, era relativamente fácil tomar el control, ordenarle que hiciera lo que ordenaba. Inmóvil, quedó atónito por lo que descubrió allí. Tomoyo tenía razón. La mente de Sakura no seguía los patrones normales en los humanos. Era más parecida a la astuta inteligencia de los leopardos con los que frecuentemente corría él. No era exactamente lo mismo, pero definitivamente era diferente al cerebro humano normal. Pero por el momento eso no importaba; la controló con facilidad, ordenándole que bebiera para completar lo que él había tomado.

Llegado de alguna parte un canto ancestral llenó su mente. Se encontró a sí mismo pronunciando las palabras de un ritual, sin estar seguro de de dónde venían, sabiendo sólo que debían ser pronunciadas. Las murmuró en la lengua ancestral de su gente, después las repitió en inglés. Inclinándose sobre Sakura protectoramente, acariciándole el pelo, respiró suavemente las palabras a su oído.

**- Te reclamo como mi compañera. Te pertenezco. Te ofrezco mi vida. Te doy mi protección, mi lealtad, mi corazón, mi alma y mi cuerpo. Tomo en mí los tuyos para ****guardarlos. Tu vida, tu felicidad, y bienestar serán apreciadas y colocadas en primer lugar sobre las mías. Eres mi compañera, unida a mí por toda la eternidad y siempre a mi cuidado.** - Mientras pronunciaba las palabras, sintió un curioso estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo, el alivio de una terrible tensión. También sintió las palabras tejiendo diminutas hebras entre su alma y la de ella, entre su corazón y el de ella. Le pertenecía. Y él le pertenecía a ella. Pero no estaba bien. Ella era mortal. Él un Cárpato.

Ella envejecería; él no envejecería nunca. Aunque, no importaba. Nada le importaba excepto que ella estaba en su mundo, que estaba a su lado. Eso sí le parecía correcto. Encajaba a su lado como si hubiera sido modelada sólo para él.

Shaoran cerró los ojos y la sostuvo contra él, saboreando la sensación de tenerla entre sus brazos. Cerró su propia herida y la tendió sobre el montón de cojines que cubría el sofá. Muy gentilmente, casi reverentemente, le limpió el polvo y la suciedad de su cara. _No recordarás nada cuando despiertes. Sólo sabrás que conseguiste el trabajo y ahora __eres parte de nuestro grupo. No recordarás nada de mí o de que hemos intercambiado sangre._ Reforzó la orden conun duro empujón mental, más que suficiente como para convencer a un humano.

Parecía tan joven en su sueño, el pelo castaño rojizo le enmarcaba la cara. La tocó, sus dedos fueron posesivos, sus ojos negros ardían ferozmente. Entonces se volvió para calibrar a los enormes felinos. _Os gusta. Puede hablar __con vosotros, ¿verdad?_ preguntó.

Pudo sentir la respuesta, no en palabras sino en imágenes de afecto y confianza. Él asintió. _Ella es mía, y no la dejaré. Guardadla bien mientras dormimos hasta el  
__próximo alzamiento_, les ordenó silenciosamente.

Los dos felinos se frotaron contra el sofá, intentando acercarse lo máximo posible a la mujer. Shaoran le tocó la cara una vez más, después se volvió y abandonó la casa rodante. Sabía que Tomoyo estaría esperándole, y sus ojos gentiles serían acusadores.

Estaba de pie, apoyado contra la parte delantera del trailer, con la confusión pintada en su hermosa cara. En el momento en que le vio, dirigió la mirada ansiosamente hacia el autobús.

- ¿Qué has hecho?

- Mantente fuera de esto, Tomoyo. Eres de mi propia sangre, y una de las personas a las que más amo y atesoro, pero... - Shaoran se detuvo, asombrado de poder expresar la emoción honestamente por primera vez en siglos. De nuevo sentía amor por su hermana. Le golpeó, fuerte y real, y su alivio fue tremendo por no tener que retroceder ya en el tiempo para fingir emociones recordadas. Recobró la compostura y continuó. - Pero no toleraré tu interferencia en este asunto. Sakura se quedará con nosotros. Es mía. Los otros no la tocarán.

La mano de Tomoyo voló a su garganta, y palideció.

- Shaoran, ¿qué has hecho?

- No te atrevas a desafiarme, o me marcharé lejos de aquí y os dejaré a todos marchar por vuestro propio camino.

La boca de Tomoyo tembló.

- Estamos bajo tu protección, Shaoran. Siempre nos has liderado, y nosotros siempre te hemos seguido. Confiamos en ti completamente; confiamos en tu juicio. - Dudó. - Sé que nunca harías daño a esta chica.

Shaoran estudió la cara de su hermana durante un largo rato.

- No, no lo sabes, Tomoyo, y yo tampoco. Sólo sé esto, sin ella, llevaría el peligro y la muerte a muchos antes de ser destruido.

Oyó como, temblorosa, tomaba aliento.

- ¿Tan malo es, Shaoran? ¿Tan cerca estás entonces?

No necesitó usar las palabras vampiros o no-muerto. Los dos sabían muy bien de lo que hablaban.

- Ella es todo lo que se interpone entre la destrucción de mortales e inmortales por igual. La línea es frágil. No interfieras, Tomoyo. Es toda la advertencia que soy capaz de darte. - Dijo con implacable y despiadada resolución.

Shaoran siempre había sido el líder reconocido de su pequeño grupo, incluso cuando todos eran niños y los había salvado de una muerte segura. Incluso de joven les había criado y protegido, entregándose a ellos. Era el más fuerte, el más astuto, y el más poderoso. Tenía el don de sanar. Confiaban en su sabiduría y pericia. Les había conducido con seguridad durante largos siglos sin pensar en sí mismo. Tomoyo no podía hacer más que apoyarle en esto que le pedía. No, no pedía. Exigía. Sabía que Shaoran no estaba exagerando, ni mintiendo, ni alardeando; nunca lo hacía. Todo lo que decía, lo decía en serio.

Lenta y reluctantemente Tomoyo asintió.

- Eres mi hermano, Shaoran. Siempre estoy contigo, sea lo que sea lo que decidas hacer.

Se volvió mientras se compañero brillaba abruptamente hasta tomar un estado sólido a su lado. Eriol Hiraguizawa todavía le robaba el aliento, la vista de su alta y musculosa forma, esos notables ojos de color zafiro que siempre reflejaban su amor por ella.

Eriol se inclinó para rozar la sien de Tomoyo con la calidez y el confort de su boca. Había captado su desasosiego a través del vínculo psíquico que compartía e instantáneamente volvió de su expedición de caza. Cuando dirigió su mirada hacia Shaoran, sus ojos eran fríos. Shaoran enfrentó su mirada con otra igualmente congelada.

Tomoyo suspiró suavemente ante estos dos hombres territoriales que se medían el uno al otro.

- Los dos lo prometisteis.

Instantáneamente Eriol se inclinó hacia ella, su voz fue extraordinariamente tierna.

- ¿Hay algún problema aquí?

Shaoran dejó escapar un sonido de disgusto, un profundo y retumbante gruñido en su garganta.

- Tomoyo es mi hermana. Siempre cuido de su bienestar.

Durante un momento los ojos azules titilaron sobre él, fríos, con una amenaza. Entonces los dientes blancos de Eriol brillaron en una especie de sonrisa.

- Es verdad, y yo no puedo hacer otra cosa que agradecértelo.

Shaoran sacudió la cabeza ligeramente. Todavía no estaba acostumbrado a tolerar la presencia de cualquier hombre que no perteneciera a su pequeño grupo. Aceptar al nuevo compañero de su hermana entre ellos era una cosa; que le gustara era otra muy distinta. Eriol había crecido en las Montañas de los Cárpatos, su tierra natal, y aunque se había visto obligado a llevar una existencia solitaria, había tenido el beneficio de años de entrenamiento en sus costumbres, de la guía de Cárpatos adultos durante sus años de principiante. Shaoran sabía que Eriol era fuerte y uno de los más hábiles cazadores de vampiros de su raza. Sabía que Tomoyo estaba a salvo con él, pero no podía renunciar aún a su papel como su protector. Habían sido demasiados siglos de liderar, de aprender de la forma más dura, a través de la experiencia.

Algunos siglos atrás en su tierra natal casi olvidada, Shaoran y otros cinco niños Cárpatos había visto como sus padres eran asesinados por los invasores que pensaban que eran vampiros y habían llevado a cabo sus macabros rituales. Había sido un tiempo aterrador y traumático aquel en el que los turcos invadieron su pueblo mientras el sol estaba alto en el cielo, justo cuando sus padres estaban en su momento más vulnerable. Los Cárpatos había intentado salvar a los aldeanos mortales, permaneciendo con ellos para luchar contra la invasión a pesar del hecho de que el ataque había llegado cuando la gente de los Cárpatos era más débil. Pero había demasiado asaltantes, y el sol estaba demasiado alto. Casi todos habían sido masacrados.

Los ejércitos merodeadores habían reunido a los niños, mortales e inmortales, en una choza y le habían prendido fuego, quemando a los pequeños vivos. Shaoran se las había arreglado para fabricar una ilusión que cubriera la presencia de unos pocos niños ante los soldados, todo un logro a su edad. Y cuando notó que una aldeana escapaba del baño de sangre de los asaltantes, había escondido su presencia también y le había impuesto una compulsión. Implantó en la mujer una profunda necesidad de escapar y llevar con ella a los niños Cárpatos que había salvado.

La mujer los llevó bajando las montañas hasta su amante, un hombre que poseía un barco. La idea de navegar a mar abierto rara vez se intentaba en esos siglos, ya que las historias acerca de serpientes de mar y caer por el borde de la tierra abundaban, pero la crueldad de los invasores era un destino peor, así que la pequeña tripulación llevó su pequeña embarcación lejos de esas costas en un intento de huir del firme avance del ejército invasor.

Los niños se habían apiñado juntos en el precario barco, todos aterrorizados, todos traumatizados por la horrenda muerte de sus padres. Incluso Tomoyo, un simple bebé, había sido consciente de lo que había ocurrido. Shaoran había seguido adelante, insistiendo en que podían lograrlo si se mantenían juntos. Se había levantado una terrible tormenta, arrojando por la borda a la tripulación, el mar se alzó para reclamar a los marineros y a la mujer tan eficientemente como los turcos habían masacrado a los aldeanos. Shaoran se había negado a dejarse arrastrar por ese destino. Aunque era todavía joven, ya tenía una voluntad de hierro. Manteniendo la imagen de un pájaro en la mente de los otros, obligó a los niños, jóvenes como eran, a cambiar de forma con él antes de que el barco se hundiera. Después había volado, aferrando a la pequeña Tomoyo entre sus garras, conduciéndolos a la masa de tierra más cercana, las costas de África.

Shaoran había tenido seis años, su hermana apenas seis meses. La otra niña, Chiharu, tenía uno. Con ellos había tres chicos, el mayor tenía cuatro años. Comparado con el confort familiar de su tierra natal, África parecía salvaje, indomable, un lugar primitivo y aterrador. Aun así Shaoran se sentía responsable de la seguridad de los otros niños. Aprendió a luchar, a cazar, a matar. Aprendió como ejercer la autoridad, como cuidar de su grupo. Los niños Cárpatos aún no tenían los extraordinarios poderes de sus mayores... para conocer lo oculto, para ver lo invisible, para doblegar a las criaturas y las fuerzas naturales de la Tierra, para sanar. Tenían que aprender esas técnicas de sus padres, estudiar bajo la tutela de quienes les enseñarían. Pero Shaoran no permitió que esas limitaciones le detuvieran. Aunque él mismo no era más que un niñito, no perdería a los niños. Era así de simple para él.

No había sido fácil mantener con vida a las dos niñas. Las niñas de los Cárpatos no solían sobrevivir a su primer año de vida. Al principio Shaoran había esperado que otros Cárpatos vendrían a rescatarlos, pero entretanto cuidaría de ellos lo mejor que pudiera. Y cuando pasó el tiempo, los recuerdos de su raza y sus costumbres palidecieron. Tomó unas pocas reglas impresas en él desde su nacimiento, lo que podía recordar de sus charlas con sus padres, e ideó sus propias costumbres y su propio código de honor con el que vivir.

Cosechó hierbas, cazó animales, intentó cada recurso nutricional primero en sí mismo, envenenándose con frecuencia en el proceso. Pero con el tiempo aprendió las costumbres de la vida salvaje, convirtiéndose en un protector más fuerte, y finalmente el grupo de niños estuvo más unido que la mayor parte de las familias, los únicos como ellos en su remoto mundo. Los pocos de su raza que habían encontrado se habían convertido ya en vampiros, vampiros que se alimentaban de la vida de los que los rodeaban. Siempre era Shaoran el que tomaba la responsabilidad de cazar y destruir a los terroríficos demonios. Su grupo era ferozmente leal, ferozmente protector los unos con los otros. Y todos seguían a Shaoran sin dudar.

Su fuerza y voluntad los había conducido a través de siglos de aprendizaje, de adaptación, y creación de una nueva forma de vida. Había sido un shock descubrir, hacía unos pocos meses, que todavía existían otros de su raza, Cárpatos y no vampiros. Shaoran había temido secretamente que todos los hombres de su raza se hubieran ya convertido, y lo que sería de sus protegidos si él lo hacía. Había perdido toda emoción siglos antes, un signo seguro de que estaba en peligro de convertirse. Nunca hablaba de ello, siempre temiendo el día en que se volvería contra aquellos a los que amaba, confiando en que su voluntad de hierro y su código de honor privado impedirían tal resultado. En realidad, uno de los hombres ya lo había hecho, se había convertido en lo impensable. Shaoran se alejó de su hermana y su compañero, pensando en Yue. Yue había sido el segundo en edad, su mejor amigo, y Shaoran había confiado en él con frecuencia para cazar o vigilar a los otros. Yue había sido siempre su segundo al mando, y en el que más confiaba para vigilar su espalda.

Se detuvo durante un momento junto un enorme roble y se apoyó contra el tronco, recordando el horrible día, unos pocos meses antes, en que había encontrado a Yue encorvado sobre Chiharu, el cuerpo de ella era una masa de marcas de mordiscos y moretones. Estaba desnuda, la sangre y el semen rezumaban de entre sus piernas, sus hermosos ojos estaban brillantes por el shock. Yue había atacado entonces a Shaoran, directo a su garganta, desgarrando y abriendo heridas casi fatales antes de que Shaoran tuviera tiempo de comprender que su mejor amigo se había convertido en lo que todos los hombres temían convertirse. Un vampiro. Un no-muerto. Yue había violado y golpeado brutalmente a Chiharu y ahora intentaba destruir a Shaoran.

Shaoran no había tenido más opción que matar a su amigo e incinerar su cuerpo y su corazón, habiendo aprendido de la forma más dura como destruir apropiadamente a un vampiro. Porque el no-muerto podía alzarse una y otra vez a pesar de las heridas más mortales a menos que se utilizaran ciertas técnicas. Shaoran no había tenido a nadie que le instruyera en esas técnicas, sólo una eternidad de instintos y errores que corregir. Después de esa terrible batalla con Yue, Shaoran había yacido algún tiempo en las profundidades de la tierra, sanándose a sí mismo.

Chiharu había pasado mucho tiempo en silencio en los siguientes meses, tomando con frecuencia la forma de una pantera para permanecer con los otros felinos, Nakuru y Spinel. Shaoran suspiró. Sólo había podido sentir la profunda pena que le inundaba por Yue, la culpa y desesperación por haber sido incapaz de ver lo que se avecinaba y encontrar la forma de ayudar a su amigo. Después de todo, él era su líder; era el responsable. Y Chiharu era como una niña perdida, con tanta tristeza, tanta cautela en sus hermosos ojos oscuros. Le había fallado a ella más que a nadie, había fallado en protegerla de uno de los suyos, pensando en su arrogancia que su liderazgo, la unidad que existía entre ellos, evitaría en última instancia la depravación que su especie pudiera experimentar. Todavía no podía mirar a Chiharu completamente a los ojos. Y ahora estaba rompiendo sus propias leyes. Pero, se preguntó, ¿había inventado esas leyes para que su "familia" tuviera un código por el que regirse? ¿O le había hablado su padre de tales asuntos? ¿O habían sido impresos en él antes de su nacimiento, como lo habían sido otros conocimientos? Si su amistad con Eriol hubiera sido más estrecha, podrían haber compartido más información, pero durante siglos Shaoran había aprendido siempre las cosas por sí mismo, independiente, reservado, sin preguntar a nadie, aceptando las consecuencias de sus propias acciones y errores.

El hambre le mordía, y sabía que no tenía más elección que cazar. El lugar de acampada que habían elegido estaba a unos pocos días hacia el interior del parque estatal de California, poco frecuentado, y en estos momentos, vacío. Había una carretera a corta distancia, pero él había tendido una red invisible entre ella y el campamento, creando una sensación de opresión y temor en los humanos que pudieran pensar detenerse allí. No dañaría a los humanos, pero los volvería cautelosos. Aunque no había disuadido a Sakura.

Shaoran pensó en ello mientras cambiaba de forma a la carrera, su cuerpo se contorsionó y estiró. Músculos y tendones pronto marcaron el compás enérgico y ágil de la poderosa forma del leopardo, y Shaoran recorrió silenciosamente el bosque hacia el lugar de acampada más popular situado cerca en un profundo y límpido lago.

El leopardo cubrió la distancia rápidamente, oliendo a la presa, dando vueltas a favor del viento e inclinándose entre los arbustos. Observó a dos hombres pescando desde una orilla cubierta de cañas, hablando el uno con el otro con frases cortas.

Shaoran no prestó atención a sus palabras. En el cuerpo del felino se arrastró furtivamente en la tierra. Cuidadosamente colocó cada enorme pata, avanzando solapadamente hacia adelante. Uno de los hombres volvió la cabeza hacia el sonido de una risa que venía del campamento. Shaoran se detuvo, después reasumió su lento progreso. Su presa volvió la atención de nuevo hacia el lago, y en absoluto silencio el leopardo se acercó más, entonces se agachó, poderosos músculos agazapados y a la espera.

Shaoran lanzó una silenciosa llamada, envolviendo al más bajo de los dos hombres, conduciendo a su presa hacia él. La cabeza del hombre se alzó, y se volvió hacia el leopardo que esperaba en el arbusto. Dejó caer la caña de pescar al lago y empezó a tambalearse hacia adelante, un pie delante del otro, con los ojos empañados.

- ¡Jack! - El otro hombre sujetó la caña hundida, retorciéndose hacia atrás para mirar a su amigo.

Shaoran congeló a ambos hombres con un bloqueo mental y cambió de forma otra vez a la suya propia mientras "Jack" se aproximaba. Era la única cosa segura que podía hacer. Había descubierto que los instintos cazadores del felino hacían que fuera peligroso alimentarse en esa forma. Los agudos caninos del leopardo mordían y mataban a su presa. Le había llevado varios episodios de prueba-y-error en su niñez, cuando no era tan poderoso o hábil cazando, aprender qué era aceptable y qué no. Hasta que creció no había tenido más elección que usar a los leopardos y sus habilidades, y aceptó la responsabilidad por los africanos que habían muertos, pero era la única forma de mantener a los otros niños con vida.

Ahora mantenía al otro hombre tranquilo y receptivo con la facilidad de la larga práctica, un método que había perfeccionado hacía mucho. Inclinó la cabeza y bebió hasta hartarse, cuidando de no tomar demasiado. No quería una presa enferma y atontada. Ayudando al primer hombre a sentarse junto al arbusto, convocó al otro hasta él.

Finalmente saciado, lentamente permitió que su cuerpo recuperara la anterior forma. El felino ronroneó silenciosamente, sus instintos le empujaban a lo que parecían ser cadáveres de reses en lo más profundo de los árboles para terminar de consumirlos, sangre y carne. Shaoran luchó contra la urgencia y avanzó suavemente sobre las patas acolchadas de vuelta al autobús.

Su grupo viajaba ahora junto, como músicos, trovadores modernos, yendo de ciudad en ciudad cantando, tan frecuentemente como era posible, en los pequeños locales que Tomoyo prefería. El viaje constante también preservaba el anonimato personal incluso cuando creció su fama. Tomoyo tenía una hermosa voz, fantasmal e hipnotizadora. Touya era un estupendo compositor, y su voz también atrapaba a la audiencia y los embelesaba. En los viejos tiempos la vida de trovador les había permitido viajar de lugar en lugar sin levantar sospecha, y nadie podía notar o comparar sus diferencias con las de otros. Ahora, con el mundo haciéndose cada vez más pequeño, mantener la privacidad frente a los fans era mucho más difícil. De ahí que se esforzaran en actuar y parecer "normales" incluso usando ineficientes e imperfectos automóviles para viajar. De ahí su necesidad de un mecánico para mantener la caravana y los vehículos en funcionamiento.

Shaoran volvió al campamento y cambió de forma mientras entraba en la casa rodante equipada con todo tipo de lujos. Sakura estaba profundamente dormida, un descanso bien merecido, estaba seguro, por el hecho de que él hubiera estado tan ávido de su sangre. Debería haber intentado controlarse, despojarse de ese éxtasis inesperado.

Sólo mirarla hacía que su cuerpo doliera a causa de las inquietas e urgentes demandas que sabía no iban a abandonarle. Él y esta pequeña fierecilla, tendrían que aprender a establecer alguna especie de equilibrio. Shaoran no estaba acostumbrado a la oposición. Todo el mundo le obedecía siempre sin cuestionarle. No podía esperar que una tempestuosa humana no hiciera lo mismo. Colocó la manta más firmemente alrededor de ella y se inclinó para rozarle la boca con los labios. Su pulgar examinó la suavidad de la piel, y sintió la sacudida que atravesaba su cuerpo.

Shaoran se recogió a sí mismo y dirigió una orden firme a los leopardos antes de abandonar el autobús. Quería que Sakura estuviera a salvo todo el tiempo. Aunque los felinos dormían todo el día, como Shaoran y su familia, los leopardos daban a la compañía de viajeros una apariencia de seguridad, guardando el autobús mientras los miembros del grupo descansaban y se restauraban a sí mismos en las profundidades de la tierra. Dirigió los instintos protectores de los felinos para proteger a Sakura por encima de todo.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**N.A:** Lo prometido es deuda y aquí les he dejado un capitulo mas de "Fuego Oscuro", espero y les haya gustado o lo hayan disfrutado, veo que esta pequeña adaptación ha tenido mucha aceptación y les agradezco en verdad no se imaginan cuanto, bueno si todo sale como yo espero y planeo hay nuevo capitulo en ocho días, ya para no hacerles larga la nota de adaptador por que eso es lo que soy en estos momentos me despido de ustedes.

P.D.:Felicidades a todos los papás en su día, y si no hay ningún lector hombre entonces pido feliciten a su papá de mi parte, y ahora si hasta pronto... A sí se me olvidaba que tengan una hermosa semana.

Atte.: Love and Peace 16


	3. Chapter 3

Vampiro. Sakura se sentó lentamente, cubriéndose la boca con el dorso de una mano temblorosa. Estaba en el autobús de Los Trovadores Oscuros, en el sofá cama, perdida entre un mar de cojines, con una manta cubriéndola. Los dos leopardos se habían apretado contra ella mientras dormía. La luz del sol intentaba en vano filtrarse entre las cortinas oscuras que cubrían las ventanas. Debía ser ya avanzada la tarde, con el sol tan bajo. Estaba débil, temblorosa. Tenía la boca seca y los labios abrasados. Necesitaba algo líquido, lo que fuera. Cuando intentó sentarse, se mareó un poco antes de recobrar el equilibrio. Recordaba cada horripilante detalle de la noche anterior, incluso a pesar de que Shaoran le había ordenado olvidarlo todo. No le cabía la menor duda de que era capaz de manejar a la mayoría de los humanos para que hicieran su voluntad, pero de algún modo no había tenido éxito con ella. Sakura había sido siempre un poco diferente, capaz de comunicarse con los animales, de leer sus pensamientos como ellos podían leer los de ella. Ese rasgo debía haberla provisto de una inmunidad parcial al empujó mental de Shaoran, aunque probablemente él pensaba que había tenido éxito destruyendo sus recuerdos de todo lo que había hecho y era capaz de hacer. Se llevó una mano a la garganta, buscando una herida, comprendiendo que no era inmune a su evidente "sex appeal". Nunca había sentido semejante química en su vida. La electricidad había chispeado entre ellos, humeando y crujiendo. Y era humillante admitir que, por más que le gustara creer que sí, él no era el único culpable. Ella tampoco había sido capaz de controlarse. Lo cual la sorprendía. La aterrorizaba.

Está bien, de acuerdo. El tipo estaba claro que era un vampiro. Ya gritaría y se desmayaría luego. Ahora mismo lo más importante era largarse. Huir. Poner tanta distancia como pudiera entre ella y ese maníaco antes de que cayera el sol, cuando supuestamente se levantaban los vampiros. Ahora mismo, estaría durmiendo en algún lugar. Que Dios la ayudara si estaba en un ataúd en alguna parte del autobús. No sería capaz de clavar una estaca en el corazón de nadie. Eso no iba a ocurrir.

- Ve a la policía. - Su ordenó a sí misma suavemente. - Alguien tiene que saber esto.

Se tambaleó abriéndose paso hacia la parte delantera del autobús. Mirándose en un espejo para asegurarse de que todavía tenía reflejo, hizo una mueca a su imagen. El vampiro difícilmente se levantaría para perseguir a alguien que parecía la novia de Frankenstein.

- Claro, Sakura. - Dijo a su imagen. - Cuéntaselo a la policía. Oficial, un hombre me mordió en el cuello y me chupó la sangre. Es el guardián... uh, el guardaespaldas... de una cantante famosa y su banda. Es un vampiro. Por favor vaya a arrestarle. - Arrugó la nariz y profundizó su voz. - Seguro, señorita. La creo. ¿Y usted quién es de todas formas? Una indigente, una mujer sin un penique con una ficha por haber huido de todos los hogares de acogida en

los que la colocaron. Digamos que vamos a tener un agradable paseo hasta el manicomio. Después de todo, pasa mucho tiempo hablando con los animales. - Hizo un puchero con los labios. - Si, esto funcionará.

Encontró el baño, que resultó ser asombrosamente lujoso, se lavó rápidamente en vez de admirar lo que la rodeaba, duchándose, tragando tanta agua como podía. Se cambió, vistiéndose con unos vaqueros azules descoloridos y un fresco top de algodón blanco que sacó de la pequeña mochila que siempre llevaba con ella.

Al momento se dirigió a la salida, sin embargo, ambos felinos alzaron las cabezas alerta e hicieron ruiditos de protesta.

Ella les envió una sensación de arrepentimiento pero se deslizó fuera antes de que pudieran detenerla bloqueando la puerta con sus cuerpos. Podía sentir sus intenciones, sabía que Shaoran les había dado instrucciones de retenerla si despertaba. Ambos bufaron y chillaron de rabia para que enmendase su escapada, pero no dudó, cerró de golpe la puerta tras ella y huyó lejos del autobús.

Pasó varios minutos intentando localizar la caja de herramientas que siempre llevaba consigo, pero no la encontró por ninguna parte. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, se dirigió a la autopista y empezó a trotar. Tan pronto como puso algunas millas entre ella y esa criatura, se sintió feliz. ¿Quién diría que encontraría un vampiro?

Probablemente el único que existía.

Se preguntó por qué no se desmayaba del susto. No era como si una conociera a un vampiro todos los días. Y no podía contárselo a nadie. Nunca. Se iría a la tumba siendo el único humano vivo que sabía que los vampiros existían realmente. Gimió. ¿Por qué siempre se estaba metiendo en problemas? Era tan propio de ella acudir a una simple entrevista de trabajo y arreglárselas para encontrar un vampiro.

Trotó otras tres millas, agradeciendo que le gustara correr, porque no había visto ni un solo coche en todo ese tiempo. Aminoró el paso y se pasó una mano por el pelo humedecido por el sudor para recogerlo de nuevo en una cola de caballo tras el cuello. ¿Qué hora era? ¿Por qué no tenía un simple reloj de pulsera? ¿Por qué no había comprobado la hora antes de salir? Tras otra hora o poco más corriendo y caminando, finalmente consiguió que la recogiera un coche y le diera un corto paseo. Se sentía anormalmente cansada y terriblemente sedienta. La pareja que la había recogido estaba rebosante de buena voluntad, pero la cansaron con su energía, y casi agradeció decir adiós y reasumir su trote y paseo. Aunque esta vez no cubrió mucho terreno. Estaba tan cansada, su cuerpo no podía más, y a cada paso que daba se sentía como si se abriera paso a través de arenas movedizas.

Se dejó caer abruptamente a un lado de la carretera. La cabeza le empezaba a martillar con alarmante fuerza. Se frotó las sienes y la nuca, esperando aliviar el dolor.

Una pequeña camioneta azul se detuvo a su lado. Fue todo un síntoma de su debilidad que apenas encontrara fuerzas para ponerse en pie e ir hasta la ventanilla del conductor.

El hombre rondaba los cuarenta, compacto y musculoso. Le sonreía, sus ojos mostraban una pizca de lástima.

- ¿Algo va mal señorita?

Saku sacudió la cabeza.

- No, aunque necesito un viajecito, es decir, si va algo lejos.

- Claro, suba. - Empujó una pila desordenada de cosas del asiento hasta el suelo. - El camión está hecho un desastre, pero qué diablos.

- Gracias. El tiempo parece que va a ponerse feo. - Y era cierto. Inesperadamente unas nubes negras habían empezado a flotar por el cielo.

El hombre levantó la mirada hacia arriba a través del parabrisas.

- Qué raro. Los informes del tiempo predecían claro y soleado. Quizás las nubes sólo están de paso. Soy Harry. - Le extendió la mano.

- Sakura.- Deslizó su mano en la de él durante una breve sacudida, pero en el momento en que la tocó, su estómago dio un bandazo y la piel se le puso de gallina.

El pulgar de él le acarició el dorso de la mano sólo una vez, enviando un escalofrío hacia abajo por su espina dorsal. Pero Harry la soltó inmediatamente y puso la camioneta de nuevo en marcha, con los ojos en la carretera. Saku se acurrucó tan lejos de él como era posible, luchando por controlar la nausea y su salvaje imaginación. Aun así en el momento en que se apoyó contra el respaldo del asiento, el cansancio la superó, y sus párpados cayeron.

Harry la miró con obvia preocupación.

- ¿Estás enferma? Podría llevarte al médico más cercano. Creo que se supone que hay una pequeña ciudad a unas pocas millas por esta carretera.

Saku trató de recuperarse. Sacudió su cabeza latente. Sabía que estaba pálida, y podía sentir las pequeñas gotas de transpiración que le cubrían la frente. - He corrido durante varias milas. Creo sólo estoy extenuada. – Pero sabía que ese no era el problema. Por alguna razón cada célula de su cuerpo protestaba por la distancia que ponían entre ella y Shaoran. Lo sabía. Lo sentía.

- Duerme entonces. Suelo conducir sólo. - Aconsejó Harry.- Normalmente tengo encendida la radio, pero si te molesta puedo apagarla.

- No me molesta. - Replicó ella. Sus párpados no iban a permanecer abiertos sin importar lo mucho que intentara continuar despierta. Estaba exhausta. ¿Había pillado algo? De repente se enderezó. ¿Podían trasmitir la rabia los vampiros? Se convertían en murciélago, ¿verdad? ¿Y no podían los murciélagos coger la rabia? A ella le parecían bien los murciélagos, pero eso no significaba que le gustaran los vampiros. ¿Qué pasaba si Shaoran le había contagiado algo?

Notó que Harry la mirada fijamente. Probablemente pensaba que había recogido a una pirada. Deliberadamente se volvió a recostar en el asiento y cerró los ojos. ¿Podía una persona convertirse en un vampiro con un solo mordisco? ¿Sólo un pequeño mordisco? Se estremeció, recordando el oscuro y sensual calor hirviendo a través de su cuerpo. De acuerdo. Quizás un gran mordisco. El recuerdo, la sensación de la boca en su cuello, la hizo latir y arder en llamas una vez más. Notó que su mano temblaba subiendo hacia la garganta para cubrir la marca, para sujetar el erótico recuerdo contra la palma de su mano.

Casi gimió en voz alta. Definitivamente Shaoran la había infectado con algo, pero no era rabia. La debilidad continuó invadiendo su cuerpo, inmovilizando sus extremidades, así que dejó de luchar y permitió que sus ojos se cerraran.

Harry condujo durante quince minutos, lanzando rápidas miradas a la autopista. El corazón le latía ruidosamente en el pecho. Era pequeña y curvilínea y había caído justo en su regazo. A caballo regalado no le mires el diente. Miró su reloj, satisfecho de ver que estaba adelantado a su horario. Tenía que encontrarse con su jefe en un par de horas y le quedaba tiempo suficiente para permitirse alguna fantasía con su pequeña castaña.

Las nubes amenazadoras se habían espesado y oscurecido, ocasionalmente emitían pequeños relámpagos y retumbaban con truenos. Pero todavía era temprano, alrededor de las seis y media, y Harry vio una arboleda donde podía salirse de la carretera hasta un área privada y resultar indetectable para los coches que pasaban.

Saku despertó de golpe cuando una mano tanteó torpemente su pecho. Sus ojos se abrieron de repente. Harry estaba inclinado sobre ella, arrancándole la ropa. Le golpeó tan fuerte como fue capaz en los pequeños confines de la camioneta, pero era un hombre grande, y su puño la golpeó tras el oído, después se estrelló contra su ojo derecho. Durante un breve instante vio las estrellas, después todo se volvió negro, y se deslizó del asiento.

La boca de Harry cubrió la suya, húmeda y pegajosa. Una vez más luchó salvajemente, arañándole con las uñas.

- ¡Para! ¡Para!

Él la golpeó una y otra vez, su otra mano le retorcía el pecho con fuerza, haciéndole daño.

- Eres una puta. ¿Por qué otra cosa estarías aquí conmigo? Deseas esto. Lo sabes. Está bien, cariño, me gusta con rudeza. Lucha conmigo. Grandioso. Eso es lo que quiero.

Su rodilla presionó con fuerza sobre la cadera de Saku, manteniéndola abajo para poder rasgar la cinturilla de sus vaqueros. La mano de Saku encontró la manecilla de la puerta, y la retorció, cayendo fuera sobre el suelo. Retorciéndose a cuatro patas, intentó escapar. Sobre sus cabezas los cielos se abrieron inesperadamente, y las nubes negras se vaciaron como una cascada. Harry la cogió por el tobillo, y tiró de ella hacia atrás sobre la grava, hacia él. Agarrando su otro tobillo, la lanzó tan fuerte que el aire escapó de sus pulmones.

Un relámpago estalló, crepitó, y se arqueó de nube en nube. Lo vio tan claramente como si estuviera mirando hacia arriba al cielo. La lluvia cayó como una sábana plateada, empapándola. Cerró los ojos mientras Harry la golpeaba repetidamente con los puños apretados.

- Se siente bien, se siente realmente bien, ¿verdad? – Dijo con voz áspera. Sus ojos eran feos y duros, mirándola con odio y triunfo.

Sakura luchó con él con cada onza de fuerza que poseía, pateándole cuando podía liberar sus piernas, golpeando hacia él hasta que los puños se le despellejaron y dolieron. La lluvia se vertía sobre ambos, y el trueno gruñía y sacudía la tierra.

No hubo la más mínima advertencia. En un momento el peso de Harry la presionaba hacia abajo, y al siguiente tiró de él hacia atrás una mano invisible. Oyó el ruido sordo que produjo su atacante al aterrizar con fuerza contra su camioneta. Intentó rodar, con el estómago revuelto. Todos los músculos le dolía. Se las arregló para ponerse de rodillas antes de vomitar violentamente una y otra vez. Se le estaba hinchando el ojo hasta cerrarse, y con la lluvia, el viento y la súbita caída de la oscuridad, era difícil ver lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Oyó un crack amenazador, el sonido de un hueso al romperse. Gateó casi ciegamente hacia un árbol y se arrastró hasta ponerse en pie no muy firmemente abrazando el tronco.

Entonces unos brazos la rodearon, arrastrándola hacia un sólido pecho. Instantáneamente rompió a luchar, retorciéndose salvajemente, gritando y agitándose violentamente.

- Ahora estás a salvo. - Dijo Shaoran suavemente, batallando por controlar a la bestia enfurecida que habitaba su cuerpo. - Nadie va a hacerte daño. Cálmate,

Sakura. Estás a salvo conmigo.

En ese momento no le importó lo que era Shaoran; la había salvado. Se aferró a su chaqueta y se enterró en ella, intentando esconderse de la terrible brutalidad y desaparecer en el refugio de su cuerpo.

Sakura se estremecía con tanta fuerza que Shaoran tenía miedo de que sufriera un colapso. La levantó en brazos, manteniéndola cerca.

- Ocúpate del mortal. - Soltó sobre su hombro a Touya, su segundo al mando.

Shaoran llevó el pequeño y magullado cuerpo de Sakura al comparativo refugio de los árboles. Era un desastre, su cara estaba hinchada y amoratada, las lágrimas fluían por sus mejillas. Se abrazaba a sí misma, balanceándose hacia adelante y atrás, demasiadas reminiscencias de Chiharu después del ataque sufrido a manos de Yue para el gusto de Shaoran. Simplemente la sostuvo, permitiéndole llorar, entre sus brazos fuertes y confortables.

Antes de alzarse, la advertencia de los felinos le había advertido que Sakura huía. La había retrasado tanto como había podido, haciendo que se sintiera excesivamente cansada. Después envió nubes para oscurecer los cielos y así poder alzarse antes sin que el sol hiriera sus sensibles ojos Cárpatos, sin que quemara su piel de Cárpato. En el momento en que pudo, se había lanzado al cielo, ordenando a Touya que le siguiera. Juntos habían cruzado el cielo nocturno hacia ella, Takashi venía detrás con el coche deportivo por orden de Shaoran.

Cada lágrima que ella derramaba le desgarraba, rasgando su alma como nada había hecho nunca.

- Tienes que parar, pequeña. - Susurró suavemente entre su pelo. - Te pondrás enferma. Todo está bien ahora. Se ha ido. Nunca volverá a hacerte daño de nuevo.- _Ni a nadie más._ Touya destruiría toda evidencia de que Sakurahubiera estado nunca en esa camioneta azul. Su atacantese había empotrado contra un árbol y se había roto elcuello al salirse de la carretera.

Shaoran notó que su propia mano temblaba cuando le acarició el pelo, su barbilla frotaba contra la suavidad del pelo de ella sólo porque tenía que hacerlo.

- ¿Qué te hizo marcharte? Te ofrecimos el trabajo perfecto. Y me tendrás para cuidar de ti.

- Que suerte. - Dijo Saku débilmente. - Necesito una aspirina.

- Necesitas dormir y tiempo para sanar. - Corrigió él amablemente. - Ven a casa con nosotros. Sakura. Estarás segura allí.

Sakura se sujetó la cabeza, pero no había un sólo lugar en el que Harry no le hubiera dado un puñetazo y hecho daño, cada uno era peor que otro. Odiaba la idea de que alguien la viera así, y ciertamente no tenían intención de ir a ninguna parte con Shaoran, especialmente cuando su hermana y el resto del grupo sería testigo de su humillación.

Empujó infructuosamente la sólida pared del pecho de él, haciendo una mueca cuando le dolieron las palmas de las manos. Shaoran capturó sus manos y las examinó cuidadosamente, entonces se las llevó una a una a la boca. Su lengua se movió sobre los dedos y una caricia áspera envió un escalofrío a través del cuerpo de Sakura, de forma bastante extraña, alivió el dolor.

- No puedo volver allí, no así.

Pudo oír la angustia en su voz, la degradación y vergüenza que sentía. Notó que no levantaba la mirada hacia él.

- Esto no es culpa tuya. - Dijo. - Ya lo sabes, Sakura. Ese hombre intentó violarte porque es un depravado, no porque tú hicieras nada para incitarle.

- Estaba haciendo autostop. - Confesó ella en voz baja. - Nunca debería haberme subido a esa camioneta.

- Sakura, si no te hubiera encontrado a ti, habría encontrado a otra chica, quizás una que no tuviera a nadie que cuidara de ella. Ahora déjame ver tu cara. ¿Crees que podrías sacarla de mi camisa lo suficiente como para que pueda evaluar el daño que te ha hecho? - Shaoran hizo un esfuerzo para aligerar el tono para facilitarle las cosas. No podía creer lo amable que era. Podía sentir su enorme fuerza, su tremendo poder, aún así su voz era tierna. Le llenó los ojos de lágrimas. Había huido de él pensando que era un monstruo, aunque fue él quien la salvó del auténtico monstruo.

- Simplemente no puedo mirar a la cara a nadie todavía. - La voz de Sakura sonó amortiguada contra él, pero pudo distinguir la determinación. Estaba preparándose para su próximo movimiento.

Shaoran se volvió entonces, con ella acunada en sus brazos, y empezó a caminar a zancadas hacia la carretera. La lluvia golpeaba implacable, pero no parecía notarlo. La llevó a cierta distancia para que no tuviera que ver el horror de lo que había hecho con su atacante.

- Necesito sentarme. - Objetó finalmente. - En tierra firme. - De repente notó que su camisa estaba hecha jirones y su piel desnuda expuesta. Jadeó en voz alta, atrayendo la atención instantánea de él, su mirada ámbar se movió ampliamente sobre ella.

Después rió suavemente para calmar su ansiedad.

- Tengo una hermana, cielo. He visto algún que otro cuerpo femenino antes.- Pero ya estaba bajándola al suelo y quitándose la chaqueta. Muy gentilmente la envolvió con ella, aprovechando la oportunidad de echar una mirada más de cerca. Las magulladuras ya oscurecidas estropeaban la perfección de su piel clara, y un débil chorrito de sangre caía por la comisura de su boca. Shaoran tuvo que apartar la mirada de la tentación. Captó un vistazo al resto de las marcas de golpes sobre la cremosa hinchazón de los pechos, por todo su torso, y en el estómago plano. La rabia se deslizó a través de él, turbulenta y poco habitual. Quería matar a ese hombre una y otra vez, sentir su cuello romperse bajo sus manos. Quería rasgar y desgarrar como los leopardos a los que había estudiado hacía tanto tiempo, de los que tanto había aprendido. Reprimió la furia aniquiladora hasta que hirvió justo bajo la superficie pero donde ella no pudiera verla.

Su instinto natural era sanarla usando el agente curativo de su saliva, pero se refrenó, no deseando alarmarla aún más. Tendría suficiente tiempo cuando la llevara a casa y la pusiera a dormir.

Sakura era consciente de que Shaoran podía verla, incluso en la oscuridad. Curiosamente, ya no le tenía miedo. Miró fijamente sus sucias zapatillas deportivas, sin saber a ciencia cierta qué hacer. Estaba enferma y mareada, le dolía todo, y quería acurrucarse hasta formar una bola y llorar. No tenía dinero ni ningún sitio a donde ir. Shaoran extendió la mano, ignorando la forma en que ella se sobresaltó ante el movimiento, y envolvió posesivamente con sus largos dedos la nuca de Sakura.

- Voy a llevarte a casa. Puedes meterte en la bañera, te prepararé algo de comer, y nadie te verá excepto yo. Dado que en realidad ya te he visto no tendrá importancia, ¿de acuerdo? - Su tono parecía esperar respuesta, pero oyó la orden encubierta en su voz.

- Tenemos que llamar a la policía. - Dijo ella suavemente. - No puedo dejar que se largue así sin más.

- No volverá a cometer semejante atrocidad de nuevo, Sakura. - Murmuró él suavemente. Podía oír ya el motor del coche que corría hacia ellos, y lo identificó como uno de los suyos. - ¿Mi hermana no te ha presentado todavía a

ninguno de los otros miembros de la banda? - Preguntó, distrayéndola deliberadamente para que no siguiera haciendo preguntas.

Sakura se sentó justo donde estaba, a un lado de la carretera en medio de la lluvia torrencial.

Furioso consigo mismo por acceder a su exigencia de que la pusiera en pie cuando sabía que estaba demasiado débil, Shaoran ignoró sus protestas y la volvió a coger en brazos como si fuera una niña. Por una vez, no protestó, no dijo nada. Volvió la cara hacia la calidez de su pecho, enterrándose más cerca del firme y reconfortante latido de su corazón, y se quedó tendida pasivamente en la seguridad de sus brazos, estremeciéndose por el shock y la lluvia fría.

Takashi había hecho el recorrido en un tiempo record. Le gustaba la velocidad de los coches modernos y aprovechaba cada oportunidad que se presentaba para afinar sus habilidades como conductor de carreras. El más joven de los hombres, todavía conservaba reminiscencias de la ligereza de la juventud en la que todos ellos habían estado tan unidos, hasta que Chiharu fue atacada y empezaron a no confiar los unos en los otros, ni siquiera en sí mismos.

Shaoran abrió la puerta del coche y se deslizó dentro, sin relajar nunca la sujeción con que mantenía a Sakura. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados, y no levantó la mirada, ni reconoció el vehículo. Le preocupaba. _Está en estado de __shock, Takashi. Te agradezco que hayas llegado tan rápido. Sabía que podía contar contigo. Llévanos a casa con igual velocidad._ Shaoran habló con su amigo por el vínculo mental en vez de en voz alta.

_¿Espero por Touya?_ Preguntó Takashi, usando el mismo vínculo mental que era familiar a los cinco de su grupo.

Shaoran sacudió la cabeza. Touya iría más rápido volando, incluso en medio de la tormenta. Como lo haría él, si estuviera dispuesto a aterrorizar a Sakura a muerte por llevarla por el aire. No lo estaba. Ciertamente, sabía que sus emociones, tan poco familiares, alimentaban la intensidad de la tormenta que había creado.

Sakura no habló en todo el largo recorrido hasta el campamento, pero Shaoran fue consciente de que estaba despierta. Ni una sola vez dio una cabezada. Inmóvil, mantuvo un autocontrol tenue en el mejor de los casos, así que él se contuvo para no decir o hacer nada equivocado, cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerla desear huir de nuevo. No podía dejarla marchar. El ataque sólo le había probado lo mucho que le necesitaba ella también, y la última cosa que quería hacer era crear una situación en la que le temiera o desafiara su autoridad.

* * *

**N.A. Bueno e aquí un capitulo mas de fuego oscuro, espero les haya gustado y disculpen que me haya tardado un poquitin en subir, es que como fue mi aniversario de natalicio, me estuvieron festejando y apenas ahorita me pude escapar.**

**Como regalo les invito a leer la continuacion de juego nocturno, que es A La Sombra De La Luna que en poco la subire de hoy a mañana no pasa eso seguro.**


	4. Chapter 4

Eriol Hiragizawa estaba apoyado perezosamente contra la caravana cuando llegaron. Se enderezó con su fuerza casual, un ondeo de músculos que revelaba su poder, mientras Shaoran se deslizaba fuera del asiento del coche, con la pequeña mujer pelirroja sujeta de forma increíblemente protectora entre sus brazos.

- Sé algo de artes sanadoras. - Ofreció Eriol suavemente, aunque sospechaba mucho que Shaoran rechazaría su ayuda. Sujetaba a la mujer con feroz posesión; Shaoran nunca se la entregaría a otro hombre.

Shaoran echó una rápida y oscura mirada que ardía al rojo vivo sobre Eriol.

- No gracias. - Respondió tensamente. - Yo me ocuparé de sus necesidades. Por favor pide a Tomoyo que traiga la mochila de Sakura al autobús.

Eriol cuidó de no permitir que un destello de humor se mostrara en sus ojos. Shaoran tenía un punto débil después de todo. Y tenía el pelo castaño. ¿Quién lo hubiera supuesto? No podía esperar a contárselo a su compañera. Con un ligero saludo, se alejó con paso relajado.

Shaoran abrió de golpe la puerta de la caravana, entró, y gentilmente colocó a Sakura sobre el sofá. Ella se enroscó en una bola, evitando enfrentarse a él. Le tocó el pelo, su mano fue ligera, intentando resultar consoladora. Después encendió el aparato de música muy bajo, para que la fantasmal grabación de la voz de Tomoyo llenara el silencio con su curativa y reluciente belleza. A continuación llenó la bañera de agua caliente repleta de esencias y encendió velas especiales, su aroma también estaba diseñado para promover la curación.

Shaoran no encendió las luces. Podía ver perfectamente sin ellas, y Sakura no las quería.

- Vamos, cariño, entra en el baño. - Dijo, levantándola tierna pero rápidamente, sin darle oportunidad de protestar. - Las hierbas del agua escocerán al principio, pero después te sentirás mejor. - La sentó en el borde de la enorme bañera. - ¿Necesitas ayuda con la ropa? - Mantuvo la voz estrictamente neutral.

Saku sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, después lo lamentó cuando su cabeza latió y tuvo que cerrar los ojos.

- Puedo cuidar de mí misma.

- No creo que debemos ahondar en eso justo ahora. No estás preparada para un asalto. - El tono ligeramente burlón de su voz le sorprendió a él incluso más que a ella. - Métete en la bañera, cielo. Volveré con tu ropa y una túnica. Podrás comer cuando termines. - Se inclinó para encender dos velas aromáticas más y dejó que sus llamas titilaran y danzaran sobre el agua y las paredes.

Saku se desvistió lentamente, reluctantemente. Dolía moverse. Estaba entumecida, demasiado ultrajada y traumatizada para preocuparse siquiera de qué era Shaoran o lo que deseaba de ella. Sabía que él creía haber tenido éxito al borrar sus recuerdos de lo que había hecho la noche anterior. Incluso ahora, con el horror de esta noche rodeándola, todavía sentía el ardiente calor de su boca en el cuello. Se deslizó en el interior de la bañera, jadeando cuando el agua acunó su cuerpo magullado.

¿Por qué las cosas más raras siempre le pasaban siempre a ella? Era cuidadosa, ¿verdad? Se deslizó bajo el agua, el escozor del ojo y la boca le robó el aliento. Cuando volvió a subir, se recostó contra el lateral inclinado de la bañera y cerró los ojos, descansando. Su mente permaneció compasivamente en blanco. No podía pensar en Harry o lo que podría haber hecho para atraer su vil ataque. Él había deseado hacerle daño, y lo había hecho.

-Sakura, te estás quedando dormida. - Shaoran no mencionó que la oía gemir suavemente de angustia.

Se enderezó rápidamente, cubriéndose los pechos con los brazos, el agua se derramó fuera de la bañera. Un ojo, de un vívido verde, levantó la mirada hacia él con alarma, el otro estaba hinchado y púrpura. Tenía en realidad una imponente gama de colores cubriendo su cara y cuerpo, prueba de su vulnerabilidad, aunque todavía se las arreglaba para parecer desafiante.

- Fuera. - Exigió ella.

Shaoran sonrió, un relámpago de dientes blancos que recordó al silencioso desafío de un depredador.

Él levantó ambas manos con las palmas abiertas.

- Sólo estoy intentando ayudar a evitar que te ahogues. La cena está lista. Aquí está la túnica.

- ¿De quién es? - Preguntó ella, suspicaz.

- Mía. - Era la verdad y no lo era. La había creado fácilmente, instantáneamente, de fibras naturales, un truco aprendido a través de los siglos. - Cerraré los ojos si eso te hace feliz. Sal de ahí. - Le extendió una enorme toalla.

- No estás cerrando los ojos. - Le acusó mientras se encaminaba hacia ella. Él miraba fijamente un moratón particularmente horrendo en su torso. Era embarazoso que pudiera ver el daño que su atacante le había infringido, no dejaba de pensar por qué no la avergonzaba en cambio que la viera desnuda.

Obedientemente él cerró los ojos, pero la visión... pequeña, desamparada, herida, y tan sola... permaneció con él. Sintió su esbelta forma encerrada en la toalla bajo sus manos antes de permitirse mirarla. Parecía más aniñada que nunca. Y por un momento Shaoran la trató así, secando su cuerpo tembloroso impersonalmente, fingiendo no notar su suave y satinada piel, sus curvas, su diminuto torso y estrecha cintura. Secó con la toalla los castaños mechones de pelo, ahora oscuros a causa de la humedad.

- No puedo dejar de temblar. - Dijo Sakura, con un simple hilito de voz.

- Conmoción. - Dijo él malhumorado. Deseaba sostenerla entre sus brazos, alejar lo que le había sucedido. – Tienes una conmoción. Pasará. - Rápidamente la envolvió en la calidez de la túnica porque no podía seguir viendo su piel tan magullada e hinchada. Odiaba la forma en que los ojos de ella evitaban los suyos, como si hubiera hecho algo malo y estuviera avergonzada.

- Pon los brazos alrededor de mi cuello, Sakura. – Ordenó suavemente, su voz fue un soplo de ronco e hipnótico poder.

Saku accedió a regañadientes y él la levantó, obligándola a mirar sus negros y ardientes ojos. Casi gimió. Podría perderse en sus ojos. Nadie debería tener unos ojos como estos.

- Quiero que esta vez me escuches, Sakura. Esto no ha sido culpa tuya. No hiciste nada malo. Si tienes que colocar la culpa sobre alguien más a parte de sobre el hombre que te atacó, colócala en el lugar adecuado: justo sobre mis hombros. Nunca te habrías marchado si no te hubiera asustado.

Ella dejó escapar un sonido de protesta, de temor. Se dijo a sí misma que era porque las velas se apagaron súbitamente, dejando el baño en penumbras, pero sabía que era más que eso.

Él le sostuvo la mirada, sin permitir que se liberara de su hipnotizánte posesión.

- Sabes que es la verdad. Estoy acostumbrado a decir a todos lo que tienen que hacer. Y me siento muy atraído por ti. - Hizo una mueca interiormente ante lo comedido de ese comentario en particular. - Debería haber sido más amable contigo.

Shaoran la llevó en brazos hasta la zona del comedor y la colocó en una silla ante la mesa. Un tazón de sopa humeante esperaba por ella.

- Come, cielo. He trabajado como un esclavo para ti.

Sakura se encontró intentando esbozar una sonrisa. Le escoció la boca, después la sintió en su interior, esparciendo calidez. Nadie, que pudiera recordar, la había tratado nunca con tanto cariño. Nadie le había preparado un tazón de sopa.

- Gracias por venir tras de mí. - Dijo ella, revolviendo el caldo, intentando, sin que lo pareciera, ver de qué estaba hecho.

Él se sentó frente a ella, le quitó la cuchara con un pequeño suspiro, sumergiéndola en la sopa, y soplando.

- Cómetela, no juegues con ella. - La reprendió, sosteniendo la cuchara ante su boca.

Accedió reluctantemente. Bastante atónita comprobó que estaba buena. ¿Quién habría sospechado que un vampiro sabría cocinar?

- Es sopa de verduras. - Declaró, complacida. - Y está muy buena.

- Tengo mis talentos. - Murmuró él, recordando todos los caldos que había preparada para las pequeñas, intentando mantenerlas con vida. Como los Cárpatos no comían carne, había probado con raíces, bayas y hojas, intentándolo todo antes en sí mismo, envenenándose más de una vez.

- Háblame. - Suplicó Sakura. - No quiero empezar a temblar de nuevo, y puedo sentir que ya empieza.

Shaoran sostuvo otra cucharada de sopa ante su boca.

- ¿Te ha contado Tomoyo mucho sobre nosotros?

Ella sacudió la cabeza, concentrándose en la calidez que le proporcionaba la sopa.

- Viajamos mucho, dando conciertos, ya sabes. Touya y Tomoyo son nuestros cantantes. Fue la voz de Tomoyo la que escuchaste en la cinta. Es muy buena, ¿verdad?

Había orgullo en su voz.

A Sakura le gustaba su forma de hablar, a la manera del Viejo Mundo, con modales anticuados que encontraba extrañamente sexys.

- Tiene una voz preciosa.

- Tomoyo es mi hermana menor. Recientemente encontró a su... - Se interrumpió, luego la tentó con otra cucharada de sopa antes de continuar. - Encontró a un hombre al que ama mucho. Su nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa. No le conozco muy bien, y algunas veces tenemos problemas para seguir adelante. Sospecho que nos parecemos mucho, y ese es el problema.

- Mandones. - Le ayudó Sakura acertadamente.

Los ojos negros descansaron posesivamente sobre su cara.

- ¿Qué fue eso?

Esta vez sonrió. Hizo daño, pero no pudo contenerse. Sospechaba que nadie desafiaba nunca o se burlaba de este hombre.

- Ya me has oído. - Los ojos de él ardieron súbitamente con una intensidad, con un hambre oscura y peligrosa que la dejó sin aliento, y la hizo pensar en los leopardos que tenía como animales de compañía. Apartó la mirada. - Sigue hablando. Háblame de todos.

Shaoran deslizó una mano por el pelo húmedo de ella y encontró la nuca. Sus dedos se posaron alrededor de la esbelta columna, disfrutando de la forma en que ella encajaba en la palma de su mano. El deseo cayó de golpe sobre él, duro e inesperado, incluso cuando deliberadamente intentó verla como una niña necesitada de su protección. La había tocado sólo para confortarla, Pero no lo consiguió. Se maldijo por su falta de control. Necesitaba el contacto con ella, necesitaba sentirla, saber que era real y sólida y no sólo producto de su imaginación.

- Takashi y Touya también tocan en la banda. Ambos son músicos de gran talento, Touya es un guitarrista sin igual. También escribe muchas de nuestras canciones. Chiharu... - Dudó, inseguro de que revelar sobre Chiharu. - Toca el órgano, el piano, en realidad cualquier instrumento. Sin embargo recientemente sufrió un trauma y lleva algún tiempo sin subir al escenario.

La mirada de Sakura saltó sobre él. Captó su pena antes de que él tuviera tiempo de esconderla.

- Le ocurrió algo, como lo que me ocurrió a mí.

Los dedos se tensaron en su nuca.

- Pero no conseguí llegar a tiempo para detenerlo... algo que lamentaré por toda la eternidad.

Ella parpadeó y miró a otro lado rápidamente. Había dicho "por toda la eternidad". No "hasta que muera" o ninguna otra de las expresiones que solían usar los humanos. _Oh, Señor._ No quería que supusiera que su recuerdo de lo quele había hecho no había sido borrado, como desearía. ¿Pero y si intentaba hacerlo de nuevo y esta vez funcionaba?

Un golpe en la puerta hizo que Sakura saltara, su corazón martilleó. Shaoran se levantó graciosamente, totalmente consciente de la presencia de Chiharu fuera de la caravana. Se movió con fluida gracia hasta la puerta.

Sakura no podía apartar los ojos de él. Era increíblemente grácil y ágil, músculos nervudos ondeando bajo su camisa de seda. Se paseó silenciosamente, como uno de sus enormes felinos.

- Shaoran. - Chiharu se negó a encontrar su mirada. Se miraba los zapatos. - Oí lo que había pasado y pensé que quizás podría ayudar de algún modo. - Le ofreció la caja de herramientas y la mochila de Sakura.- ¿Quizás me permitirías verla un momento?

- Por supuesto, Chiharu. Gracias por tu preocupación. Apreciaré cualquier ayuda que puedas prestar. – Shaoran retrocedió para permitirle entrar. No permitió que la esperanza de que se recobraría llameara ni por un instante en sus ojos. Siguió a la mujer a la que estimaba como otra hermana menor hasta la mesa. - Sakura, esta es Chiharu. Le gustaría hablar contigo si te sientes capaz. Yo limpiaré la cocina. Vosotras dos estaréis más cómodas en la zona de dormitorio.

Sakura se las arregló para esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

- Esa es su forma agradable de ordenarnos que nos larguemos de aquí. Todos me llaman Saku. - Dijo a Chiharu, extrañamente sin vergüenza ante esta otra mujer herida.

Cuando pasó junto a Shaoran, él extendió la mano y cogiendo su pelo le dio un pequeño tirón.

- No todos, cielo.

Ella le lanzó una mirada de reprimenda sobre el hombro, olvidándose por un momento del ojo hinchado y la boca magullada.

- Todos los demás. - Se corrigió.

Shaoran permitió que el pelo se deslizara a través de sus dedos, saboreando el contacto, tan leve como era.

Sakura caminó cuidadosamente, no queriendo sacudir sus costillas amoratadas. Chiharu gesticuló hacia el sofá, y Sakura se dejó caer entre los suaves cojines. Chiharu le examinó la cara.

- ¿Has permitido que Shaoran te sanara? - Preguntó.

Su voz era hermosa, suave satén, fantasmal y misteriosa. Sakura supo inmediatamente que ella también era una criatura como Shaoran. Estaba en su voz y sus ojos. Pero era difícil, por más que lo intentara, detectar maldad en

Chiharu, sólo había una tranquila tristeza.

- ¿Shaoran es médico? - Preguntó.

- No exactamente, pero tiene talento para curar a otros. - Bajó la mirada a sus manos. - Yo no le permití que me ayudara, y eso nos hizo más daño a ambos que cualquier cosa que hubiera podido decir. Se más fuerte que yo. Permítele hacer esto por ti.

- Shaoran llegó antes de que me violaran. - Dijo Sakura a secas.

Los hermosos ojos de Chiharu se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Me alegro tanto. Cuando Tomoyo me dijo que habías sido atacada pensé... - Sacudió la cabeza. - Me alegro tanto. - Tocó uno de los moretones con la punta de un dedo gentil.

- Pero ese hombre te hizo daño. Te golpeó.

- Es mucho peor estar herida por dentro. - dijo Sakura, colocando los cojines alrededor de ella como si colocara una pared que la mantendría a salvo.


	5. Chapter 5

Chiharu miró fijamente a Sakura durante un largo momento. Después su aliento escapó en un largo y lento siseo. Se sentó e inclinó hacia adelante intentando leer la expresión de Sakura.

- A ti también te ha pasado. No esta vez, pero en algún momento en el pasado. Sabes como es. El temor. La repulsión. - Sus ojos brillaron como hielo negro, como gemas. - Me froté durante tres horas y media, y meses después todavía no me siento limpia. - Se recorrió los brazos arriba y abajo con las manos, la angustia se reflejaba en sus enormes ojos.

Sakura miró hacia la cocina para asegurase de que Shaoran no podía oírlas.

- Deberías buscar ayuda. Hay lugares, Chiharu, gente que puede ayudarte a volver a encauzar tu vida.

- ¿Eso fue lo que hiciste tú?

Sakura tragó con fuerza, sintiendo la nausea familiar que se elevaba cada vez que esa puerta en particular empezaba a abrirse. Sacudió la cabeza, presionándose el estómago con una mano.

- No estaba en posición de buscar ayuda. Simplemente intenté sobrevivir. - Una vez más miró hacia la cocina, después bajó la voz todavía más. - En realidad nunca conocí a ninguno de mis padres. Mis primeros recuerdos son de una habitación polvorienta en la que comía en el suelo y observaba a los adultos pincharse con agujas en los brazos, en las piernas... en todas las venas que podían encontrar. No sé cuál de ellos era mi madre o mi padre. Ocasionalmente las autoridades me recogían y dejaban caer en casas de acogida, pero principalmente vivía en las calles. Aprendí a luchar para librarme de los traficantes de drogas, los borrachos y cualquier otro hombre que se acercara. Era una forma de vida, y la conocí durante varios años.

- ¿Fue entonces cuando ocurrió? - Preguntó Chiharu, sus ojos estaban tan llenos de dolor que Sakura quiso apretarla entre sus brazos. Al mismo tiempo quería correr, para no revivir de nuevo ese momento en particular de su vida. No podía soportarlo, no con el ataque de Harry en los talones.

- No, habría sido más fácil si hubiera sido un sinvergüenza o un yonkie o incluso un borracho, pero fue alguien en quien confiaba. - Confesó Sakura en voz baja, las palabras salieron a su pesar vinculándola de alguna forma a Chiharu, un vínculo forjado por un terrible trauma que ambas compartían.

- También para mí fue alguien a quién amaba y en quien confiaba. - Admitió Chiharu suavemente. - Como resultado de eso ahora no sé en quién confiar. Siento como si él hubiera matado a una parte de mí. No puedo tocar con la banda. Adoraba tocar; la música siempre había estado dentro de mí, y ahora no puedo soportarlo. Me siento muerta sin ella. No puedo quedarme sola con ninguno de los hombres. Crecí con ellos, son hombres a los que siempre he amado, mi familia. Sé que se preocupan por mí, pero no puedo cambiar lo que ha ocurrido.

Sakura se enredó el largo pelo castaño alrededor de un dedo.

- Tienes que vivir, Chiharu, no simplemente existir. No puedes permitir que él robe tu vida, tus pasiones.

- Pero lo hizo. Eso es exactamente lo que hizo. Le amaba como a un hermano. Habría hecho cualquier cosa por él. Aún así fue tan brutal, y sus ojos eran tan viles mientras me hacía daño, como si me odiara. - Chiharu se apartó. – Eso nos cambió a todos. Los hombres se miran ahora los unos a los otros con sospecha y desconfianza. Si semejante transformación le ocurrió a Yue, quizás podría ocurrirles a ellos también. Shaoran ha sufrido terriblemente, porque como nuestro líder, se siente responsable. He intentado decirle que no lo es, pero siempre nos ha cuidado y protegido. Sé que si pudiera sobreponerme a esto, aliviaría su sufrimiento, pero no puedo. - Se miró las manos. – Los otros no me tratan como me trataban antes. Takashi especialmente no parece confiar en mí. Ahora me vigilan todo el tiempo, como si fuera culpa mía.

- Probablemente te vigilan protectoramente, no suspicazmente. Pero tú no eres responsable de lo que sienta ningún otro, Chiharu. Puedes superar esto, como harán los otros en el momento adecuado y a su propio modo. No lo olvides... puede haber ensombrecido tu vida e incluso tus relaciones... pero puedes ser feliz de nuevo. - La reconfortó Sakura.

- Nunca he hablado de esto con nadie, ni siquiera con Tomoyo. Lo siento. Vine aquí a ayudarte, pero sólo he hablado de mí misma. Quiero gritar, llorar y esconderme en un agujero. Es muy fácil hablar contigo.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

- Tienes que encontrar la forma de continuar.

- Por favor cuéntame lo que te ocurrió, como fuiste capaz de afrontarlo.

En la cocina, Shaoran se agitó, renuente a permitir que Sakura soportara todavía más trauma. Pero quería saber, tenía que saber, y comprendió que era importante para ambas mujeres ser capaces de discutir los traumáticos sucesos que había sufrido.

- Conocía a una gran dama que trabajaba en unos de los refugios para vagabundos en los que aterricé. Entonces tenía diecisiete años. Me llevó a su casa. Yo solía robar coches y ajustar los motores sólo por diversión. Ellen me hizo comprender que podía dar un mejor uso a mis habilidades mecánicas y hacerme con una buena forma de vida mientras lo hacía. Me ayudó a que consiguiera graduarme en el instituto, y después me consiguió un trabajo en un garaje con un amigo suyo. Fue grandioso durante un tiempo.

- Pero ocurrió algo. - Sugirió Chiharu.

Sakura se encogió de hombros pragmáticamente.

- Ellen murió, y de nuevo no tenía ningún sitio adonde ir. Tan pronto como quedé sin protección mi jefe mostró su verdadera cara. Me cogió con la guardia baja. Confiaba en él; era amigo de Ellen. En realidad no sospechaba de él. - Cerró los ojos contra los vívidos recuerdos que acechaban en su interior, la forma en que la había aplastado contra la pared, dejándola sin aliento, aturdida y completamente vulnerable a su ataque.

- ¿Te hizo daño?

- No fue gentil, si eso es lo que quieres decir, y yo nunca había... estado con nadie. Decidí que no era algo que quisiera repetir. - Se encogió de hombros, intentando no hacer una mueca cuando sus costillas protestaron. – Al contrario que tú, nunca he tenido familia. Estoy acostumbrada a cuidar de mí misma y arreglármelas sola. Siempre he tenido que aprenderlo todo del modo más difícil. A diferencia de ti. Tú tienes una vida, una familia. Sabes lo que es el amor.

- No puedo imaginarme con un hombre nunca más. – Dijo Chiharu tristemente.

- Tienes que intentarlo, Chiharu. No puedes retirarte simplemente del mundo, de tu familia. Esto tiene que depender de ti. Ellen siempre me decía que jugara las cartas que me había tocado, en vez de desear que me dieran otra mano. No puedes cambiar lo que te sucedió, pero puedes conseguir que no destruya tu vida.

Escuchando desde la cocina, Shaoran se prometió solemnemente que el grupo pronto tocaría en la ciudad donde vivía el propietario de ese garaje, y le haría una visita. Aun así, esta era la primera vez que había oído a Chiharu hablar con alguien sobre lo que le había ocurrido, y sintió una sensación de gran alivio. Si podía hablar con Sakura, quizás las dos se beneficiarían de la experiencia. Podía sentir la debilidad de su pequeña castaña. Su cuerpo estaba lastimado y maltratado, estaba exhausta.

Sabía que había corrido la gran distancia que se había arreglado para poner entre ellos, y no había tenido dinero para comida u hospedaje. No quería interrumpir a las mujeres, pero Sakura se deslizaba visiblemente hacia abajo entre los cojines del sofá cuando las miró desde el umbral.

Chiharu lo notó en seguida.

- Hablaré contigo cuando estés más descansada, Saku. Gracias por compartir tus experiencias conmigo, una virtual desconocida. Creo que te las has arreglado para ayudarme más de lo que yo te he ayudado a ti. - Saludó a Shaoran mientras salía del trailer.

Shaoran miró hacia Sakura en silencio, intimidante.

- Ahora te vas a ir a la cama, cielo. No quiero oír ninguna discusión.

Sakura ya estaba acostada.

- ¿Algún otro aparte de mí siente la urgencia de tirarte cosas? - Sonaba adormecida, nada combativa.

Shaoran se agachó junto a ella para quedar el nivel de sus ojos.

- No lo creo. Si lo hacen, no tienen la audacia de decírmelo.

- Bueno, creo que lanzarte algo es la única forma de que te marches. - Le dijo Sakura. Los ojos ya se le estaban cerrando, y su voz era débil y triste a pesar de sus fuertes palabras.

Shaoran le acarició el rico pelo castaño rojizo-dorado apartándoselo de la cara, sus dedos masajearon el cuero cabelludo.

- ¿De veras? Quizás mañana podría ser mejor momento para intentarlo.

- Tengo muy buena puntería. - Le advirtió. - Sería más fácil si simplemente dejaras de darme órdenes.

- Eso arruinaría mi reputación. - Objetó. Una sonrisa curvó la comisura de la boca de ella, enfatizando el diminuto corte rojo de un lado del labio. Shaoran resistió el impulso de inclinarse y encontrar el pequeño corte con la lengua.

- Ve a dormir, pequeña. Haré todo lo que pueda para aliviar alguno de tus dolores. Antes de que te quedes dormida sobre mí, te he hecho un brebaje de hierbas que te ayudará a descansar mejor.

- Por qué me siento como si estuvieras tomando el control de mi vida.

- No te preocupes, Sakura. Soy muy bueno manejando vidas.

Pudo oír la risa en su voz, y en respuesta una sonrisa encontró la forma de dibujarse en su boca.

- Vete, Shaoran. Estoy demasiado cansada para discutir contigo. - Se colocó más profundamente entre los cojines.

- Se supone que no tienes que discutir conmigo. – Enfocó su atención en el vaso que estaba sobre el mostrador de la cocina. Flotó desde allí hasta la palma de su mano fácilmente. - Siéntate, cielo. Tienes que beber esto lo quieras o no. - Deslizó un brazo por su espalda y la levantó para poder presionarle el vaso contra los labios

- ¿A qué sabe? - Preguntó ella, suspicaz.

- Bébetelo, pequeña. - La instruyó.

Ella suspiró suavemente.

- ¿Qué tiene?

- Bebe, Sakura, y deja de protestar. - Ordenó, prácticamente derramando el contenido del vaso hacia abajo por su garganta. Ella tosió y escupió pero consiguió que la mayor parte de la mezcla de hierba entrara.

- Espero que no hubiese drogas en eso.

- No, es totalmente natural. Esto hará que duermas más fácilmente. Cierra los ojos de nuevo. - La colocó de vuelta entre los cojines.

- ¿Shaoran?

Pronunció su nombre suavemente, adormiladamente, y el sonido se derramó en el interior de su alma y tensó su cuerpo con un urgente dolor. Se extendió sobre la cabeza de ella hasta el estante de velas que su familia fabricaba, buscando los ingredientes que producirían los aromas que necesitaba.

- ¿Qué, cielo?

- Gracias por venir tras de mí. No sé si hubiera podido pasar por eso de nuevo. - Estaba tan cansada, que las palabras se le escaparon, revelando mucho más de lo que habría hecho voluntariamente.

- De nada, Sakura. - Recibió el agradecimiento seriamente. Shaoran recogió una pocas velas, y apagó todas las luces, dejando la caravana en tinieblas.

Un pequeño grito de alarma escapó de la garganta de Saku.

- Enciende las luces. No quiero que estén apagadas.

- Estoy encendiendo velas para ti, y no estás sola, cielo. Nadie puede hacerte daño aquí. Simplemente relájate, y deja que la bebida haga efecto. Te quedarás dormida, y yo haré lo que pueda por asegurarme de que te despiertes sin demasiado dolor. Si quieres, puedo traer a los gatos para que te hagan compañía.

- No. Yo siempre estoy sola. Así es más seguro. - Murmuró, demasiado ida para vigilar sus palabras. - Cuido de mí misma y no respondo ante nadie.

- Eso es lo que solías hacer antes de conocerme a mí. - Corrigió él gentilmente.

- No te conozco.

- Me conoces. Con las luces encendidas o apagadas, me conoces. - Se inclinó una vez más para acariciar ligeramente el pelo de ella con su boca. El corazón de Saku casi se paró, después empezó a martillear.

- Sakura, abandona este miedo innecesario. Nunca te haría daño. Puedes confiar en mí. Lo sientes en tu corazón, en tu alma. Las luces no evitan que ocurran cosas malas. También sabes eso. - Pero de todas formas encendió velas por todas partes para que su brillo tenue la reconfortaran y los aromas la apaciguaran.

La bebida de hierbas que le había dado empezaba a hacer efecto, sus párpados se estaban volviendo demasiado pesados para mantenerlos abiertos.

- ¿Shaoran? Odio la oscuridad. De verdad. - Aún así, se dejó llevar por la marea, sin preguntarse por qué se sentía tan segura y reconfortada con él cuando era tan desconfiada con el resto del mundo, cuando él ni siquiera era humano.

Él le acarició el pelo gentilmente, silenciosamente dándole un pequeño empujón mental hacia el sueño.

- La noche es un lugar hermoso, Sakura. Cuando te sientas un poco mejor, te la mostraré.

Sus manos eran tranquilizadoras, y empezó a relajarse bajo los dedos acariciantes, respirando los aromas de las velas. Shaoran empezó un suave canto. No era inglés; nunca había oído el idioma. Las palabras parecieron derramarse sobre ella, rozando su mente como las alas de una mariposa, y no estaba segura de si él las estaba susurrando en voz alta o no.

Shaoran continuó el canto mucho después de que estar seguro de que Sakura estaba profundamente dormida. Sólo entonces se inclinó hacia abajo para inhalar la fresca esencia de ella, para tomarla a su cuidado. Su boca se movió sobre las sienes, el más liguero de los contactos, después aleteó sobre el ojo hinchado. Su lengua bañó el tejido magullado con el agente curativo de su raza. Finalmente, después de tan larga espera, pudo encontrar la tentadora comisura de su boca y lavar el corte con la lengua. Se tomó su tiempo, disfrutando de su tarea, sujetando su mente sobre él, continuando el canto para mantenerla dormida.

La palma de su mano bajó por la garganta, después se deslizó por el hombro, llevándose la túnica con ella, dejando la suave y satinada piel desnuda. Su lengua encontró el borde de un horrible moretón y lo trazó hacia abajo sobre la curvatura del pecho. Sakura gimió y se movió inquieta, luchando contra los estragos del hipnótico trance. Era fuerte, su mente extrañamente diferente, difícil de controlar mientras se permitía esta tentación y usaba sus energías para sanar.

Shaoran se sentía intrigado y asombrado por lo diferente que era de los otros humanos. En todos los siglos de su existencia, nunca se había tropezado con unos patrones mentales como los de ella. A causa de su anterior intercambio de sangre, fue fácil permanecer entre las sombras de su mente, su vínculo era más fuerte que antes. Y también empezó a comprender la enormidad de sus propias emociones, de las consecuencias de sus acciones y de haberla unido a él con las palabras rituales. Sakura no era una mujer ordinaria que simplemente le atraía sexualmente. Iba más allá de eso, más allá de los límites que anteriormente había aceptado en sus relaciones. Su lealtad estaba completamente con esta pequeña mujer, incluso por encima de la que debía a su propia gente, aquellos a los que había protegido, para los que había cazado, por los que había matado, conduciéndoles a través de siglos de aguas turbulentas y cambios.

Shaoran suspiró y lamió gentilmente un enorme moratón multicolor en el torso de Sakura. Sabía que protegería a esta mujer por encima de todos los demás. Trazó la delicada línea de su mandíbula. ¿Qué tenía que le hacía sentirse más leal a ella que a su propia familia, que a su propia raza?

En la mente de ella encontró un gran valor y una tremenda capacidad de compasión y comprensión. Estudió su cuerpo, tan frágil y delicado, tan perfecto. Con un pequeño suspiro cerró los bordes de la túnica y tiró de la manta para cubrirla hasta la barbilla.

Se envió a sí mismo a buscar fuera de su cuerpo y en el interior del de ella, algo que raramente había intentado con un humano. Requería mucha más concentración que con uno de su propia especie.

Encontró cada magulladura en los órganos internos y lentamente las reparó de dentro hacia fuera. Se estaba familiarizando íntimamente con la mente de ella, con su cuerpo, como un amante, aunque todavía no había compartido su cuerpo o mente como él hubiera querido.

_Shaoran_. La llamada mental de su hermana le llevó de vuelta a su propio cuerpo.

_¿Qué pasa?_ Respondió.

_Siento tu hambre. Ve a cazar. Nosotros cuidaremos de Saku. No te preocupes, hermano. Estará a salvo conmigo._

_Sólo tú._ La orden se le escapó antes de poder censurarla, más por celos que por temor a que alguno de los suyos pudiera hacer daño a Sakura. Cuando su hermana rió suavemente, la fantasmal belleza de las notas le rozó la mente, se maldijo por revelar su pérdida de control.

_Cállate, Tomoyo._ Dijo sin rencor, su voz una mezcla de afecto e hipnótica hechicería.

_Cómo caen los poderosos._

_He notado que ese hombre tuyo te sujeta con una correa corta,_ soltó él en represalia.

_Necesitas alimentarte, Shaoran. Incluso los felinos pueden sentir tu hambre. Yo, sólo yo, vigilaré a Saku._

Shaoran suspiró suavemente. Tomoyo tenía razón. No podía arriesgarse a que los gatos se impacientaran; podrían resultar mortales si se alteraban lo suficiente. Se levantó a regañadientes. No quería dejar a Sakura, porque sentía las pesadillas acechando no muy lejos de ella, pero se dirigió pausadamente hacia la puerta, donde Tomoyo esperaba al otro lado.

Salió e inhaló la noche, permitiendo que el viento le trajera información de las criaturas escondidas en sus guaridas, de las presas humanas de las inmediaciones. Nakuru y Spinel se acercaron, frotándose contra él. Sintió su aguda insatisfacción. Shaoran automáticamente les aseguró que cazaría, se alimentaría. Se estiró, relajando los músculos, y empezó a correr, cambiando de forma mientras lo hacía. Los dos felinos le flanqueaban, ansiosos por cazar. La banda se movería pronto para cumplir con el próximo compromiso de su agente, pero mientras estuvieran en una ciudad, los leopardos tenían que comer comida que para ellos preparaban sus compañeros Cárpatos. A pesar de que había muchas presas a su alrededor, los felinos tenían prohibido cazar excepto en los lugares salvajes, ésta era parcialmente la razón por la que el grupo intentaba acampar con frecuencia en bosques remotos, parques y reservas, permitiendo que los leopardos utilizaran sus habilidades naturales, manteniéndolos contentos.

La forma de Shaoran se contoneó y estiró, un hocico se alargó y redondeó mientras se inclinaba, largos y nervudos músculos que se deslizaron para cubrir su cuerpo. Se extendieron garras como cuchillos, para retraerse después hasta que las necesitase. Su espina dorsal se alargó y se volvió extremadamente flexible, los hombros se ampliaron, dándole mayor equilibrio. Las patas acolchadas le permitían correr silenciosamente. El pelaje negro ondulado, causó comezón durante un momento mientras se extendía para cubrir rápidamente el musculosa cuerpo recién formado.

Los leopardos eran siempre rápidos, ágiles, astutos, y extremadamente peligrosos. Con frecuencia el cazador de un leopardo se convertía en la presa. De todas las especies felinas, eran los más inteligentes. Su cerebro desarrollado, según sabía Shaoran, era comparado con frecuencia con el de las marsopas, y había tenido conocimiento de primera mano, a través de los siglos, de sus habilidades de razonamientos. Pero como siempre, cuando cazaban juntos, Shaoran los dirigía. Nakuru y Spinel preferían cazar desde las ramas de los árboles, saltando sobre las presas desprevenidas desde arriba. Cuando era niño Shaoran había aprendido paciencia de su especie. Ahora también él podía esperar y vigilar, permanecer completamente inmóvil y silencioso o arrastrase sin ser detectado a través del bosque o la jungla, acechando, con la barriga pegada al suelo, pulgada a pulgada, con un increíble control muscular. Cuando saltaba, lo hacía con increíble rapidez, como aquellos de los que había aprendido este arte. Pronto, sin embargo, se había vuelto patente para él que, como hombre de los Cárpatos depredador como era, que no podía afrontar el seguir mucho tiempo en el cuerpo del leopardo, de instinto indómito y asesino, sin destruir, en vez de simplemente alimentarse de su "presa". Los leopardos solían tener largos y agudos caninos para agarrar, sujetar, perforar y rasgar. Sus garras afiladas podían deslizarse a través de la carne como un cuchillo. Aunque hábiles y intrépidos, e increíblemente inteligentes, su humor cambiaba rápidamente lo que los hacía altamente impredecibles. Aun así, sus mentes estaban siempre trabajando, siempre buscando un desafío. Los hombres de los Cárpatos estaban demasiado cerca de la especie como para alimentarse precisamente de la misma manera, para doblegar a la bestia depredadora que rugía enfurecida dentro de ellos mientras estaban en el cuerpo del leopardo. Se requería que el hombre, recurriera a su código del honor, su conocimiento de lo que estaba bien o mal, en vez de a la ley de la jungla, para alimentarse sin matar.


	6. Chapter 6

Shaoran sentía un gran respeto por los leopardos, sabiendo que eran tan peligrosos como él mismo, y nunca perdía de vista sus salvajes tendencias o la de los felinos. Ambos eran silenciosos, depredadores invisibles, y cuando algo iba mal, al igual que lo hacía su propia especie, se convertían en el mal encarnado.

Justo ahora, con la noche envolviéndoles, con la esencia de la caza fresca y abundante, sentía la alegría de la caza, el único placer que había conocido durante muchos años. Normalmente era un cazador solitario, pero hacía varios siglos Shaoran había aprendido a convocar varios felinos para que se reunieran y poder aprender las habilidades que necesitaba. Como niño que era no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para cazar solo, y había desarrollado sus habilidades mentales antes de que su fuerza muscular. Y eso le había ayudado a poner a punto, a afilar su habilidad para forzar mentalmente su conformidad incluso mientras adquiría las habilidades del cazador.

De todos los felinos, los leopardos podían ser los más peligrosos devoradores de hombres, con frecuencia quedaban en tablas con cazadores profesionales que los acechaban. Eran lo suficientemente sigilosos y atrevidos, lo suficientemente silenciosos como para entrar en un campamento y arrastrar a la fuerza a una víctima, con frecuencia sin ser detectados. Por eso era necesario mantener a Nakuru y Spinel siempre bajo control. Había muchos humanos acampando y paseando por los bosques. Los felinos sabían que él cazaba a los humanos, obteniendo su sustento de ellos, aunque también sabían que a ellos les estaba prohibido abatir a una presa tan fácil. A veces se sentían descontentos y malhumorados por el reglamento que los restringía. Les dirigió hacia los venados y otra fauna del área, deseando cometer la menos cantidad posible de errores. Nakuru y Spinel debían alimentarse primero así estarían preocupados en devorar sus presas mientras él buscaba sangre fresca.

Se movieron como una unidad, explorando el terreno. Shaoran olió una pequeña manada de venidos alimentándose tranquilamente en las inmediaciones. Como el sistema de radar móvil que eran, los leopardos procedieron silenciosamente. Sus largos bigotes, terminaban en puntas afiladas, leyendo las corrientes de aire y los objetos, así los felinos y Shaoran podían avanzar implacablemente hacia su desprevenida presa.

Shaoran eligió el objetivo, buscando a los dos animales más débiles del grupo. El leopardo normalmente elegía la muerte más fácil, la más incauta, el que vagaba inadvertidamente cerca del árbol que el leopardo estaba utilizando.

Nakuru protestó retorciendo el labios, pero Shaoran la empujó mentalmente incluso mientras empujaba sus hombros mucho más pesados contra ella en reprimenda. Reaccionó con un silencioso gruñido pero saltó ágilmente a la rama de un enorme árbol. Estirando su largo cuerpo, se tendió inmóvil, con sus ojos ámbar fijos en su presa. La gama que se movió hacia ella era más vieja de lo que a Nakuru le habría gustado, pero Shaoran era enorme, con unas buenas doscientas libras de peso y feroces músculos, ninguno de los felinos se atrevía a desafiarle demasiado.

Spinel rondaba en círculos a favor del viento hacia la presa rezagada del rebaño de venados que Shaoran había seleccionado para él. Se hundió entre los arbustos, su pelaje moteado se confundía fácilmente con la vegetación. El gamo era cauto, levantaba la cabeza de cuando en cuando, buscando en el aire un indicio de peligro. Spinel se movió una pulgada, se congeló, después se movió de nuevo. Shaoran se colocó en posición cerca de los dos venados, para conducirlos de regreso si, por alguna razón, escapaban, aunque Nakuru y Spinel tenían demasiada experiencia para exponerse a sí mismos o permitir que el viento llevaran sus esencias hasta la presa. Shaoran ayudó sólo en mantener el viento inmóvil, manteniéndolo lejos de la presa hasta que Spinel estuviese a escasos pies de su gama y la presa de Nakuru estuviera directamente bajo su rama del árbol. Los enormes felinos entraron en acción simultáneamente, sobresaltando al resto de la pequeña manada. Los venados huyeron en pánico total, dispersándose a través de los árboles, pero las dos víctimas quedaron atrás.

Shaoran dejó atrás a los felinos colocando un campo preventivo a su alrededor, creando una oscura y opresiva sensación que esperara el aire y mantuviera lejos a cualquier campista humano o cazador que pudiera vagar demasiado cerca de donde los gatos se estaban alimentando. Nakuru y Spinel conocían las reglas, pero los instintos , tan viejos como el tiempo, les habían regido mucho antes de que lo hicieran sus compañeros Cárpatos. Shaoran se movió infaliblemente a través de los bosques hacia el campamento humano. En su presente forma podía saltar fácilmente sobre los troncos caídos o cualquier otro obstáculo que apareciera en su camino. Celebró la sensación de sus músculos nudosos bajo el pelaje. Antes de perder sus emociones siempre había amado la noche, y ahora, al fin, podía disfrutar verdaderamente de ella, no recuerdos ensombrecidos u obtenidos a través de la mente de su hermana, sino a través de sus propios sentidos. La tierra húmeda bajo sus pies, la inquietud de las criaturas nocturnas, el poder surgiendo a través de él, el viento soplando entre los árboles, haciéndolos balancearse y danzar a su ritmo. Incluso celebró el hambre implacable y dolorosa que invadía su cuerpo. Sakura. Había traídos los colores a su mundo. Emociones. Le había traído de vuelta a la vida desde el borde de la muerte. Le permitió sentir el amor y devoción por su familia; ya no necesitaba fingirlo, un débil recuerdo de emoción. Ahora, cuando levantaba la mirada hacia Tomoyo, su corazón se encogía. Cuando veía a Chiharu, era a través de los ojos de la compasión, de un profundo afecto.

¿Pero qué iba a hacer con Sakura? Era humana. Estaba prohibido unirse a ella. Aunque había pronunciado las palabras rituales que los unían. Había compartido sangre con ella, y lo haría de nuevo. Lo sabía. La mera idea del sabor de ella mojando su boca y su cuerpo se endurecía con un deseo salvaje e implacable. Era adictiva, su sangre saciaba el terrible hambre como nada lo había hecho jamás. Sabía que cuando su cuerpo reclamara el de ella, se deleitaría con su sangre, desearía ardientemente el intercambio entre ellos. La idea de la boca de ella contra su piel era insoportablemente erótica.

Empujó su mente con fuerza lejos de esa vívida imagen. Ya tenía problemas para controlar su urgencia de unirse a Sakura, de reclamarla completamente. Le debía al menos dejarla que le conociera antes. Aún así, estaba hecha para él, su otra mitad. Lo sentía en su corazón, en su mente, su misma alma. Cuando envejeciera, él elegiría envejecer con ella, y afrentaría el amanecer. Abandonaría tranquilamente este mundo cuando ella lo hiciera.

Con la decisión vino la paz. Tomoyo tenía ahora a Eriol, y Takashi y Touya eran capaces de cuidar de Chiharu. Él tendría sus años con Sakura, largos y felices años llenos de amor y risas y la belleza del mundo a su alrededor. Sabía que su decisión significaba que ya no podría buscar la paz restauradora de la tierra. Ya no podría soportar separarse de Sakura mucho tiempo. Y ella necesitaba de su protección.

El olor de la presa se volvió agudo en sus fosas nasales. Una tienda de campaña se alzaba ante él, bajo la protección de los árboles. Dentro un hombre tendido junto a una mujer. El leopardo avanzó arrastras hasta el interior del refugio de lona, el olor de la sangre caliente le inundaba y su bestia interior rugía pidiendo alivio. Agachado sobre el fuerte y saludable cuerpo del hombre, Shaoran se concentró en Sakura. Eso suavizó al depredador interior y le permitió tomar forma humana, para atrapar a la pareja con un velo de sueño, de equidiscencia. El hombre se volvió hacia él y ofreció su garganta. Shaoran sintió el familiar borde de sus colmillos alargándose contra la lengua e inclinó la cabeza para beber.

El primer indicio de ansiedad le golpeó mientras cerraba las heridas, asegurándose de no dejar ninguna evidencia de la que había estado allí. Cambió de forma, deslizándose encubiertamente fuera de la tienda antes de soltar a la pareja del trance de aceptación. La mujer gimió suavemente, se volvió, y se acercó más al hombre en busca de protección. Él reaccionó, incluso en su sueño, deslizando un brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella.

Shaoran empezó a moverse rápidamente a través de la reserva, su cuerpo se encogió, tomó una forma aerodinámica y maniobró silenciosamente a través de la espesa vegetación. Se detuvo a varias yardas de Nakuru y Spinel. El leopardo macho estaba todavía hartándose, agachado sobre su víctima. Nakuru estaba ya en los árboles, los restos de su cadáver estaba en ramas, reservados para el día siguiente.

Continuó, su mente ondeaba inesperadamente con imágenes de pesadilla. Un hombre alto y corpulento de enormes brazos y con un intrincado tatuaje de una cobra en sus biceps protuberantes. Cuando el músculo se movió, los colmillos de la serpiente se abrieron de par en par. Lentamente el hombre volvió la cabeza, su sonrisa obscena y llena de triunfo. El propietario del garaje que había asaltado a Sakura.

Shaoran empujó con su mente para entrar en la de Sakura. Las imágenes llegaban de ella incluso en su profundo sueño. Su angustia era ahora tan vívida, la emisión era fuerte, que los felinos tras él la recogieron. Oyó sus chillidos familiares y extraños y les envió una rápida orden de silencio, de seguirle directamente hasta el campamento.

Requería toda su atención sujetar la mente de Sakura con la suya, pero siglos de perfeccionar sus habilidades le habían puesto en forma. La consoló, dirigiendo sus pensamientos lejos de la pesadilla.

* * *

Tomoyo ya tenía la puerta de la caravana abierta y permaneció a un lado mientras el enorme leopardo saltaba con facilidad al interior del vehículo, cambiando de forma mientras lo hacía. Shaoran aterrizó sólidamente sobre dos pies, avanzando a zancadas hacia el sofá.

- Está asustada, una pesadilla. - Estableció suavemente, agachándose junto a la esbelta figura, apenas dirigiendo una mirada a su hermana. - Déjanos.

Fue consciente de que Tomoyo le miraba durante un largo rato, sintió su desconcierto. Estaba actuando de forma completamente ajena a su carácter con Sakura, y era obvio lo que sentía algo por ella. Su misma postura gritaba posesión, protección.

- Es humana, hermano. - Dijo Tomoyo tranquilamente.

Shaoran emitió un gruñido bajo y retumbante de advertencia, el sonido vibró en su garganta. Tomoyo puso una mano protectora sobre su propia garganta y volvió los ojos abiertos de par en par hacia Eriol, que se había materializado instantáneamente en la puerta en el momento en que Shaoran emitió su advertencia. Tomoyo salió apresuradamente. La tensión permanecía entre su hermano y Eriol. No podía considerárseles amigos. Ambos la protegían, pero ambos eran hombres fuertes y poderosos que seguían su propio camino, forjando sus propias reglas. Como resultado, su relación era tensa en el mejor de los casos. Colocando una mano justo en el pecho de Eriol, Tomoyo empujó a su compañero lejos de la caravana. Él respondió enroscando los brazos alrededor de su cintura y levantándola contra su fuerte cuerpo, su boca encontró la de ella, enseguida hambrienta y tierna.

Shaoran ignoró toda la escena, su atención estaba centrada completamente en Sakura. El pelo se extendía alrededor sobre la almohada, y su mano, por propia voluntad, se movió para capturar la espesa masa en la palma. Su cuerpo se tensó, empujado por una dolencia imparable. Parecía tan joven y vulnerable en su sueño. Sakura intentaba parecer dura, pero Shaoran sabía que necesitaba a alguien que la protegiera y compartiera su vida. Estaba tan sola. Estaba escrito en su mente. Compartiendo sus pensamientos y recuerdos como estaba haciendo, le descubrió en ella la misma dolorosa soledad que moraba profundamente en su propia alma. Aunque era diferente a él en que estaba llena de compasión y amabilidad, todo lo que él no era. Con todo el daño que le habían hecho, no tenía ideas de venganza, ni odio amargo, sólo una tranquila aceptación. También tenía una firme resolución de permanecer alejada de líos, llevando una existencia aislada y solitaria.

Los patrones de su mente eran interesantes. Prefería la compañía de animales. Podía entenderlos fácilmente, su lenguaje corporal, sus pensamientos. Podía comunicarse con ellos sin palabras.

Shaoran inhaló su esencia, tomándola en sus pulmones, en su cuerpo, y sosteniéndola allí. Era única entre los humanos, la forma en que podía leer la mente de los animales que la rodeaban. No la afligía... amaba a los animales... pero las reacciones de los humanos ante su don era siempre negativa. Shaoran se inclinó para tender la cabeza sobre la de ella, refrenando a la bestia interior que rugía clamando liberación. Todos sus instintos pedían que la reclamara irrevocablemente de una vez por todas. Su cuerpo necesitaba el de ella desesperadamente. El salvaje anhelo de saborearla le empujaba con fuerza.

Pero ella necesitaba descanso y cuidados. Se merecía algún tipo de cortejo. Fue su misma vulnerabilidad lo que mantuvo a la bestia atada. Shaoran se conocía bien a sí mismo, sus virtudes y debilidades. Era tan implacable y duro como la tierra en la que había crecido. Tan salvaje e implacable como los leopardos con los que había corrido. Mataba sin emoción, sin malicia, pero mataba cuando lo estimaba necesario y nunca miraba atrás.

Sakura le pertenecía. De algún modo, y no tenía ni idea de cómo había ocurrido, una humana era su otra mitad. Su alma se amoldaba a la de él como un engranaje, los bordes afilados encajaban perfectamente. Sabía que el cuerpo de ella estaba hecho para él, que encontraría en ella el mismo fuego que ardía a fuego lento en su interior.

Duerme profundamente, cariño, sin malos sueños. Yo te vigilaré. Murmuró las palabras suavemente en su mente, llenando su cabeza de sueños placenteros, con cosas que recordaba de su niñez. La belleza de la sabana, el misterio del monzón, la abundancia de colores, de animales. Conjuró la excitación de su primera caza con los leopardos. Había intentado dejarse caer desde las ramas de un árbol como había visto hacer a los animales más viejos pero había aterrizado delante de su pretendida víctima, inadvertidamente haciéndola correr a toda prisa fuera de su alcance. Se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo ante el recuerdo, sonriendo como estaba haciendo ella en su sueño.

Su mano se cerró sobre la de ella. Cascadas, la majestuosidad del agua espumosa cayendo desde cientos de pies de altura. Cocodrilos, antílopes. El orgullo de los leones. Con los detalles llegaron los aromas, la sensación y calor sofocante de África. Lo compartió todo con ella, reemplazando los terribles eventos del día, de su pasado, reemplazando la pesadilla con algo hermoso.

_Eres un hombre notable, Shaoran._

Se quedó inmóvil. Le había hablado telepáticamente. No por el mismo vínculo que solía usar su familia. Este era diferente, más íntimo. Pero era su voz; no había error en eso. De algún modo, en medio del sueño inducido por las hierbas y la compulsión, era todavía consciente de la presencia de él en el interior de su mente. Era increíble que una humana pudiera tener tales poderes.

Examinó su mente de nuevo. No se parecía en nada a las mentes humanas a las que estaba acostumbrado. Le intrigaban, sus capas y compartimentos, como si tuviera las cosas pulcramente archivadas y guardadas bajo llave. Quizás había sido demasiado complaciente con ella. _¿Puedes oírme? _preguntó en su mente.

_¿No quieres que te oiga? ¿Por qué me estás hablando de todos esos lugares maravillosos y esos recuerdos excitantes si no quieres que te oiga?_

De nuevo notó el ronco terciopelo de su voz, como una caricia adormecida, una amante acurrucando su cuerpo sin pensarlo contra el de él. ¿Siempre sonaba así? ¿Oían los otros la nota erótica y sexy en su voz?

_¿Esta forma de comunicación no te asusta?_ preguntó.

_Estoy soñando. No me importa soñar contigo. Estás compartiendo mi mente; yo estoy compartiendo la tuya. Sé que sólo deseas ayudarme a dormir sin pesadillas._

¿Podía ser así de simple? ¿Creía que todo era sólo un sueño? Shaoran se llevó la mano de ella a la calidez de su boca. Estaba sonriendo cuando besó sus nudillos. La mano todavía magullada por la lucha. Sin pensarlo conscientemente, acarició con su lengua las oscuras marcas púrpuras y azules_. Duerme, pequeña. Duerme profundamente y no te preocupes por nada. Deja que tu cuerpo sane._

_Buenas noches, Shaoran. No te preocupes tanto por mí Soy como un gato: siempre aterrizo de pie._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen son propiedad del grupo Clamp, la historia tampoco es de mi autoria le pertenece a la escritora Christine Feehan. Yo hago esto con el único propósito de entretenerlos espero les guste.**_

**Hola :( espero me disculpen por la gran y larga ausencia estoy muy apenada por hacerles esperar tanto, la verdad no había planeado hacerles esto lo que paso fue bueno como decirlo... ooo ya se les explicare un poco lo que sucedió es que pues mi computadora no solo la uso yo, ya que mis hermanos y mis primos la agarran cuando no estoy y desde la ultima vez que me ausente le hicieron mas daño del que suelen hacerle puesto que antes disculpen si sueno algo anti sonante le jodieron el teclado, luego la batería cosas las cuales tenían arreglo, claro, arreglo que yo misma le hice luego ahora si en la ultima vez que no estuve la jodieron completamente y me toco mandarla con el técnico pero sin dinero no hay arreglo y entonces comencé mi máxima misión la mas temeraria de todas... rogarle a mi papá que me la mandara a arreglar, misión la cual tardo 2 semanas completas, una vez ya hecho esto resulta que la pieza faltante no estaba en el minúsculo casi desaparecido pueblo en el que vivo ni en sus alrededores asi que ha esperar que mi papá saliera de viaje para que comprara la maldita pieza cosa la cual duro el tiempo restante así que desde hace tres días tengo devuelta a mi computadora, si ya se que les prometí subir capitulo en cuanto la arreglaran pero resulta que cuando llego la computadora arreglada yo me enfermo y ni ganas de agarrarla en todo este tiempo hasta ahora que me encuentro mucho mejor, ahora si creo que me queda la frase que mas leo en los fics de Sake Evil 22 "ahora si digo yo cuando me pasa una me pasan todas" o algo así dice no estoy muy segura.  
Y este fue un pequeño resumen de mis choco-aventuras, espero me disculpen, perdón y en serio estoy muy avergonzada, ahora si sin mas ánimos de quitarles su valioso tiempo les dejo para que lean, espero de todo corazón les guste, y en forma de disculpa les ofrezco un nuevo capitulo entre miércoles y jueves.**

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**-pensamientos o conversaciones mentales**_

_**-diálogos**_

_**Y ahora sin mas los dejo leer.**_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**Sumary 1:** "Siempre hay un precio que pagar…"  
Esa fue la advertencia que Shaoran le hizo cuando se unió a su grupo itinerante. Y contemplando hipnotizada el implacable rictus de su boca, la firme determinación de su rostro y los vacios desalmados de sus ojos, tuvo miedo de preguntar cual seria.  
Ella siempre había sido diferente y se había mantenido apartada del resto del mundo  
Pero desde el instante en el que sus brazos la envolvieron, hechizándola, Shaoran pareció entender sus extraordinarios dones. Pero…¿su beso ofrecía el amor y la relación que ella buscaba o un peligro mucho más potente que sus propias panteras?  
En algún profundo lugar de sí misma, Sakura comprendió que conocía la respuesta. No tenía más opción que aceptar la caricia aterciopelada de su lengua, someterse a la pasión candente que perforaba su piel y dar la bienvenida a un placer erótico como jamás había conocido…

**Sumary 2:** Apartado del resto de su raza desde niño, Shaoran ha aprendido a sobrevivir y a proteger a su familia del miedo y la violencia de los humanos. Pero, como todos los hombres carpatianos sin compañera, está a punto de ceder al lado oscuro de su alma y convertirse en vampiro. Hasta que conoce a Sakura, una humana capaz devolverle las emociones. Posesivo y ardiente, Shaoran la retiene a su lado y la protege de todos. A su lado, Sakura descubre la existencia de unos seres que pertenecían al mundo de las leyendas, y descubre también que el terror puede convertirse en la más irresistible de las pasiones en una noche. Pero el precio por permanecer junto a un carpatiano puede ser demasiado alto para cualquier mujer?

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Sakura despertó lentamente, como si emergiera de un lecho de perezosas nubes. Estaba dolorida, cada músculo protestó cuando se movió, aunque ni de cerca tanto como había esperado. Se sentó, mirando cautelosamente a su alrededor. Su cuerpo estaba vivo, su piel sensible más allá de toda creencia. Recordaba el horror del ataque que había sufrido como una vaga pesadilla. Lo que resultaba vívido y agudo, con cada detalle impreso para siempre en su mente, era el recuerdo de la lengua de Shaoran acariciando cada moratón, alejando el dolor y el miedo, reemplazándolo con ardiente y erótico placer. Quería creer que un había sido una pesadilla y lo otro un sueño romántico, pero Sakura siempre enfrentaba la realidad cara a cara. Ese era su estilo de vida, la forma en que sobrevivía. Podría mentir a cualquiera si era necesario pero nunca a sí misma. Las cosas que Shaoran había hecho en su mundo soñado habían sido también reales. Había estado en alguna especie de trance, medio despierta, medio dormida. Y se habían hablado el uno al otro sin usar otra cosa que sus mentes, de forma muy parecida a como se comunicaba con los animales, sólo que utilizando palabras, no sólo imágenes. Telepatía.

Tomó un profundo aliento y miró a su alrededor. Estaba sola en la lujosa caravana excepto por los dos leopardos que abrieron cada uno un ojo adormilado ante su movimiento pero no parecían inclinados a levantarse. Sakura se pasó una mano a través del pelo. ¿Debería seguir por su cuenta o aprovechar la oportunidad con cualquiera que fuera la criatura con la que se había tropezado?

No había tenido mucha suerte con los humanos y siempre había preferido la compañía de los animales. La noche anterior, cuando su mente había conectado con la de Shaoran, había reconocido sus patrones cerebrales por ser como los de un animal en muchos aspectos. Había desarrollado altamente sus instintos y sentidos como los leopardos. Ella sabía que era un cazador formidable, pero no había detectado maldad en él.

Shaoran podía haberla matado en cualquier momento si lo hubiera querido. Podía haberla utilizado como comida, si eso era lo que estas criaturas hacían. Pero no lo había hecho tampoco. Había ido tras ella cuando estaba en problemas. La había tratado con amabilidad y compasión. Y la había atendido tiernamente para sanar su cuerpo magullado y alejar la peor parte de sus recuerdos.

El coste no había sido pequeño para él. Shaoran la deseaba. Había sentido el ardor en él. Había sido todo menos inofensivo, aunque no había actuado para calmar las exigencias de su cuerpo. Había sentido su enorme energía salir de él y entrar en ella mientras la curaba. Había estado extremadamente cansado después de usar su gran fuerza para aliviar su sufrimiento, y ella había incluso sentido un ansia, un hambre mordaz e insaciable, la mente de él uniéndose a la suya hasta que no estuvo segura de donde terminaban sus sentimientos y empezaban los de él. Suspiró y se echó hacia atrás el pelo que cayó soltándose de la gruesa trenza en que él lo había tejido. Nadie nunca la había tratado como lo hacía Shaoran. Era amable y considerado, incluso tierno, pero con todo esto no era un hombre fácil de tener alrededor. Especialmente cuando ella estaba tan acostumbrada a hacerlo todo a su manera. Su arrogancia, su completa confianza en sí mismo y sus habilidades, tenían la tendencia de hacerla rechinar los dientes. Obviamente estaba acostumbrado a que se obedecieran todos su deseos. Ella estaba acostumbrada a ser completamente independiente. Se mordió el labio, sus dientes se arrastraron hacia detrás y hacia adelanten mientras pensaba.

Shaoran no era sólo arrogante por esperar que ella le obedeciera. Era mucho más que eso. Una dura posesión iluminaba las profundidades de sus ojos, dándoles una ardiente intensidad, rebelando un deseo sólo por ella.

- No, de ningún modo, Saku. - Susurró en voz alta para sí misma. - Este maníaco está acostumbrado a proteger y controlar a todos los que le rodean, así que no dejes que tus hormonas empiecen a corretear por ahí. Y los vampiros están fuera de cuestión. No quisiste liarte con el borracho del barrio; no creo que éste sea una elección mucho mejor. Tengo que salir. Desvanecerme. Correr. Largarme.

Aunque sabía que iba a quedarse. Emitiendo un pequeño gemido, se cubrió la cara con las manos. No tenía dinero, ni familia, ni casa. Quizás si Shaoran dormía durante el día, y ella dormía toda la noche, podrían arreglarse. Espió por entre sus dedos.

- Como si creyera que eso sucederá. Ese hombre quiere dirigir el mundo. Su propio imperio privado. - Frunció la nariz y forzó la voz. - "Mis dominios, Sakura". Recuerda que él lo controla todo y a todos en sus dominios. - Se dijo a sí misma.

Echó un vistazo al reloj de la pared. Eran las tres de la tarde. Si iba a poner en marcha los otros vehículos y ganarse su sustento, tenía que hacerlo pronto.

Gimiendo en voz alta cuando sus músculos protestaron, salió de debajo de la manta y se abrió paso hasta el baño. La ducha le sentó bien a su cuerpo dolorido y la ayudó a aclarar las telarañas de su mente. Como siempre se recogió el pelo para que no molestara y se vistió con una camiseta y unos vaqueros azules, poniéndose encima un mono para mantenerlos semilimpios mientras trabajaba.

Se sorprendió de encontrar el refrigerador completamente surtido de verdura y fruta fresca.

También divisó varios panes y pasta. De algún modo sabía que Shaoran era el responsable del abastecimiento.

Habiendo aprendido a una temprana edad a improvisar comidas, se hizo una salsa de alcachofa y champiñones para servir sobre la pasta y comió despacio aunque con moderación, su estómago todavía estaba alterado por los eventos del día anterior. Finalmente limpió y salió a echar un vistazo a los coches, camiones y caravanas del grupo.

El sol de la tarde se ponía, pero hacía calor y había humedad incluso bajo la cobertura de los árboles donde estaba trabajando. Aun así disfrutaba de la paz de los bosques. Una ligera brisa se levantó una hora después de que empezara a trabajar, lo que alivió un poco su incomodidad. La mayor parte del tiempo estaba tan concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo que no pensaba en nada más. Terminó sus ajustes a la caravana a las cinco en punto y se tomó un pequeño descanso para tomar algo de agua fresca y comprobar a los felinos.

El coche de carreras rojo básicamente necesitaba sólo afinarse, y dado que el grupo parecía llevar un pequeño cargamento de repuestos con ellos, fue capaz de encontrar lo que necesitaba fácilmente. Sakura más bien disfrutó trabajando en el pequeño coche y estaba satisfecha cuando ronroneó al arrancarlo. Lo llevó por una sinuosa carretera, colocándolo en varias marchas, conduciendo como si estuviera en una carrera. A unas pocas millas del campamento se echó a un lado para ajustar el motor.

Estaba subida sobre el motor, escuchándolo, cuando la primera oleada de desasosiego se derramó sobre ella. Manteniendo la cabeza bajo el capó, levantó los ojos y exploró el área a su alrededor. Alguien la estaba observando. Lo sabía. No tenía ni idea de donde llegaba la intensa certeza, pero sabía positivamente que tenía razón.

_¿Sakura?_ La voz fue, como siempre, calmada y tranquila. Pero Shaoran sonaba lejos._ ¿Sakura, qué es?_

Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de la pequeña herramienta que llevaba en la mano. No iban a jugar a fingir que no eran conscientes el uno del otro. No podían dejar pasar esto como un sueño.

_Alguien me está observando, respondió. Siento... Se detuvo, buscando la palabra para describir su inquietud._ Cuando ninguna acudió, hizo lo que hacía con los animales: envió una impresión de sus emociones.

Un pequeño silencio se sucedió mientras Shaoran evaluaba la situación. _También me molesta a mí. No estás dentro del perímetro que coloqué. ¿No sentiste la opresión cuando pasaste a través de él?_

Saku frunció el ceño ¿Colocaste un perímetro para mí? ¿Eso qué significa? ¿Tienes una distancia determinada a la que se me permite alejarme? Estaba ultrajada, olvidando por un momento a su observador indeseado.

_No me des problemas, cielo. Sólo haz lo que te digo._ Había un indicio de divertida exasperación en su tono._ Supe que me darías problemas al minuto de colocar mis ojos sobre ti. Haz un lento barrido visual de la zona de alrededor. Muy lento. Mira realmente. Yo veré lo que tú veas._

Saku hizo lo que le ordenaba porque sentía curiosidad por ver lo que podría ocurrir. Su visión era buena, sus sentidos estaban alerta, aunque no descubrió lo que la intranquilizaba. Era una sensación extraña compartir su mente y ojos con otro ser. Deseó haber llevado a los felinos con ella.

_Demasiado tarde para mostrar sentido común, Sakura. Deberías haberte quedado dónde estabas, fuera de peligro, como se supone que debía ser. Hay un hombre con un par de binoculares observando desde la pequeña arboleda de tu izquierda. Puedo divisar el parachoques de su coche. Sakura siento que su corazón tamborileaba con alarma. No hay razón para temerle. Estoy contigo. No sería posible para él hacerte daño._

_¿Pero y si se acerca? Sé que estás muy lejos. Lo siento._

Shaoran envió una oleada de tranquilidad, un torrente de calidez y fuerza a su interior. Nunca permitiría que otro hombre la tratara como había hecho Harry. Nunca más. Lo decía en serio. Una promesa a sí mismo. Una promesa a ella. Saku juraría que pudo sentirse envuelta por un brazo protector que la rodeaba. No dejaba de pensar no podría no ser una buena idea apoyarse tanto en su fuerza cuando debía sentirse resentida por sus modales dominantes.

Se permitió a sí misma respirar de nuevo, permitiendo que su corazón redujera la marcha a su ritmo normal.

_Sigue trabajando, cielo. Está a punto de acercarse. Sólo actúa normalmente. Sabré si necesitas mi intervención._

Ella tomó un profundo aliente, permitiendo que el aire escapara lentamente, y se inclinó una vez más hacia la pieza que estaba ajustando. Se obligó a no levantar la mirada hasta que oyó el coche del hombre. El Mustang era azul pálido y el motor trucado. Podía decirlo por como sonaba. Cerrando el capó, sonrió al visitante.

- Guau. Esa cosa tiene potencia, ¿verdad?

El hombre se desdobló saliendo del asiento del conductor del Mustang y le sonrió, mostrando un montón de dientes. Una cámara enorme le colgaba del cuello. Estaba vestido con un traje arrugado y llevaba la corbata suelta.

- Es la cosa más rápida que he tenido en años. Soy Yoshiyuki Terada. - Extendió la mano.

Por alguna razón Saku fue renuente a tocarle. Podía sentir el miedo tomando agarre, abrumándola. Y obligó a sonreír y limpiarse la palma de la mano en los vaqueros.

- Lo siento. Estoy un poco grasienta. - Explicó.

- Ese parece uno de los coches que pertenece a los Trovadores Oscuros. ¿Eres un miembro de la banda?

Había una curiosidad real en su voz y un indicio de alguna emoción que no pudo nombrar. Saku alzó la barbilla, sus ojos verdes estaban limpios de sospecha.

- ¿Por qué le interesa?

- Soy un fan. Tomoyo tiene una voz que llega directa desde el cielo. - Respondió el hombre, mostrando incluso más dientes. Cuando ella continuó evaluándole en silencio, soltó un suspiro. - Soy un reportero. Ella hizo una mueca.

- Entonces ya sabe que no soy un miembro de la banda. - Levantó su caja de herramientas. - Soy su mecánico.

El miró alrededor.

- ¿Dónde está su campamento? He recorrido arriba y abajo todas estas carreteras pero no lo he divisado. Sé que está en algún lugar por aquí cerca.

- ¿Y cree que simplemente le ofreceré la información por la bondad de mi corazón? - Rió ella.

Incluso en el interior profundo de la tierra, miles de metros más lejos, Shaoran sintió su cuerpo tensarse y endurecerse ante el sonido de su risa. Ella era como una niña despreocupada, viviendo cada momento como venía, sin prestar atención a nada que hubiera ocurrido antes, a nada que pudiera ocurrir en el futuro. La bestia interior estaba gruñendo, luchando por liberarse. Los colmillos en su boca se alargaron para volverse letales. Sabía que era peligroso, siempre había sido peligroso, pero ahora, con Sakura cerca de otro hombre, había sobrepasado el punto de autocontrol. No tenía otra razón para vivir, y no la dejaría. Nunca.

- ¿Por dinero entonces? - Ahora los dientes del reportero parecían brillantes, sus ojos duros como piedras, había algo astuto en su expresión.

- Ni lo pienses. - Rechazó ella instantáneamente, incluso aunque ciertamente podría utilizar los fondos. – No traiciono a la gente por dinero ni por ninguna otra cosa.

- He oído cosas raras sobre el grupo. ¿Al menos podrías confirmar o negar alguno de los informes?

Sakura guardó la caja de herramientas sobre el suelo del pequeño coche deportivo.

- ¿Por qué molestarse? La gente como tú se inventa lo que quiere. Lo escribes y lo imprimes sin pensar en a quién puedes hacer daño.

- Sólo un par de preguntas, ¿de acuerdo? Es verdad que duermen durante el día y se quedan levantados toda la noche? ¿Eso de que todos tienen algún tipo de enfermedad que les imposibilita salir a la luz del sol?

Sakura estalló en carcajadas.

- Eso sí que suena como un reportero. Debes trabajar para uno de esos asquerosos periódicos sensacionalistas. No puedo decir que me haya encantado conocerte, Señor Terada, pero ahora tengo que irme.

- Espera un minuto. - Terada capturó la puerta del coche antes de que pudiera cerrarla. - Si estoy equivocado, dilo. No quiero imprimir basura.

- ¿Así que si le cuento la verdad, realmente la imprimirá, no inventará alguna historia sensacionalista sólo para vender su periodicucho? - Sus ojos verdes relampaguearon hacia él con puro desafío.

- Absolutamente, lo haré.

- En este mismo momento, la banda y su guardaespaldas están dando una larga caminata. Han estado paseando por las colinas la última hora o así. Tenemos que estar en la carretera esta noche para que lleguen a su próxima actuación a tiempo, así que se están tomando un último respiro. Después cenaremos y nos largaremos de aquí. Imprima eso, Señor Reportero. Es un poco mundano, pero también se ponen los pantalones por una sola pierna a la vez, justo como todos los demás. - Saku tenía un profundo sentido de la lealtad, y Shaoran y su familia la había apoyado sólidamente. Si un periodista explotador como este sospechaba algo fuera de la normal en ellos, ella no se iba a cortar de contar unas pocas mentiras para protegerlos, incluso si tenía sus propias reservas sobre el grupo.

- ¿Los viste hace una hora? - Exigió Terada.

Saku miró con mordacidad su reloj.

- Casi dos horas. Espero que vuelvan en cualquier momento. Y esperarán que los vehículos están funcionando como un reloj para que podamos largarnos. Dudo que ninguno de ellos se queme con el sol... usan protector solar como todo el mundo por lo que sé... pero si lo están, te llamaré. ¿De acuerdo? - Cerró de golpe la puerta con innecesaria fuerza. - En caso de que estés interesado, Tomoyo es propensa a las picaduras de mosquitos. Usa repelente de insectos con la crema solar. ¿Te gustaría saber la marca?

_Buena chica_, aprobó Shaoran, su orgullo por ella crecía.

- Vamos. - Protestó Terada. - Dame un respiro. Sólo estoy haciendo mi trabajo. Sabes que ella es noticia. Dios mío, tiene la voz de un ángel. Todas las grandes compañías suplican por un contrato, y ella continua tocando en pequeños clubs. Podría hacer millones.

Saku rió de nuevo.

- ¿Y qué le hace suponer que no los tiene? ¿Tan terrible es que haga lo que le gusta? Es una artista. Le gusta la intimidad de las pequeñas multitudes. No es lo mismo en un estadio enorme; no puede hacer la misma conexión con el público. Y no hay nada semejante a esa conexión en un estudio de grabación. - Estaba recogiendo información directamente de la mente de Shaoran. Levantó la mirada hacia Terada. - Lo lamento por ti. Debes odiar tu trabajo, fisgando en las vidas de la gente sin entender quienes son en realidad. El dinero no lo es todo, ya sabes.

Terada se sujetó a la puerta con la mano.

- Llévame de vuelta contigo a su campamento. Preséntame. Si consigo una entrevista exclusiva, haría mucho por conseguir que mi jefe se sintiera contento conmigo.

- Ni hablar. - Dijo ella. - No te conozco, y haces muchas preguntas estúpidas. Ningún reportero que valga la pena saldría con algo como si Tomoyo duerme o no durante el día. Si tuvieras una actuación que termina a las dos en punto de la madrugada, después conocieras gente, incluyendo a reporteros, durante otro par de horas más, probablemente también tú querías dormir también. ¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida es esa? - Saku inyectó tanto desprecio en su tono de voz como pudo reunir. - Te voy a decir una cosa. Cuando tengas claro algo bueno que preguntarle, veré lo que puedo hacer por ti. Pero me niego a poner en peligro mi propio trabajo por un idiota.

Después lentamente maniobró el pequeño coche lejos del reportero. Por el espejo retrovisor, mantuvo un ojo en él mientras conducía. Podría seguirme, Shaoran. ¿Debería conducirle lejos del campamento?

_Vendrás directamente a casa, Sakura. Y la próxima vez no saldrás sin protección._

Ella le envió una imagen en la que le retorcía el cuello._ He vivido sola toda mi vida, te estás sobrepasando, eres como un grano en el culo. No necesito que nadie me proteja, y estoy segura de que no pediré permiso para ir a ningún sitio al que decida ir. Ya tienes suficiente gente a la que dar órdenes a tu alrededor, dame un respiro._

_Puedo ver que necesito fijar mi completa atención en mantenerte a raya, cielo. Afortunadamente, estoy preparado para la tarea._ Sonaba mucho más complacido y seguro de sí mismo de lo que le gustaba. La forma en que la voz se vertió sobre su piel como miel cálida y llenaba su cuerpo como lava fundida, recogiéndose maliciosamente abajo en su interior, era más extraña que nada que hubiera experimentado nunca. Su propio cuerpo la traicionaba. ¿Habían algunas cosas que eran mejor mantener a un lado en la vida, los vampiros entre ellas?

_Sakura. Me has cerrado tu mente. ¿Qué pasa? Crees que soy tan formidable que no debería oír tus pensamientos cuando estás enfadada conmigo? Eso no cambiará nada._

_No es nada, Shaoran. ¿Cómo puedes hablar conmigo de esta forma de todos modos?_ Decidió que la mejor defensa era un buen ataque. Dejemos que intente contestar esta._ ¿Es porque puedes hablar con los animales como yo?_ Creyó que era mejor dar un golpe de gracia.

_Así que admites eso ahora. Puede que en realidad lleguemos a algún lugar._

Miró de nuevo por el espejo retrovisor. Estaba volando por la estrecha y retorcida carretera, patinando en las curvas y dejando una o dos huellas de neumáticos. No vio ninguna nube de polvo distante que indicara que el reportero la seguía, pero tenía el presentimiento de que estaba intentando justo eso, y se negaba a conducirlo de vuelta al campamento.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen son propiedad de CLAMP, la historia tampoco me pertenece es propiedad de Christinne Feehan.**

**Holis aquí me tienen de nuevo dando lata con un capitulo más de esta magnifica historia, despues de un largo rato de ausencia lo prometido es deuda y por eso tratare de actualizar hasta dos veces por semana, creí que me iban a linchar por tardar tanto pero ya ví que no fue así, y les estoy agradecida por eso mil veces de aquí hasta mi otra vida. Y ahora si les dejo para que disfruten y lean este nuevo capitulo. Nos vemos el domingo.**

Shaoran sabía que para que fuera completamente seguro necesitaba una hora más antes de poder levantarse. Encerrado en la tierra como estaba, temía por la seguridad de Sakura a menos que ella hiciera lo que le había ordenado y volviera al área dentro del perímetro que había colocado. Consideró imponerle su voluntad a la fuerza. Era tentador, ya que ella era tan ridículamente terca, pero la monitorearía desde ahora y esperaba que accediese. Sólo si fuera necesario la compelería a cumplir sus órdenes.

Le gustaba su mente. Le gustaba su independencia, su sentido de la libertad, su espíritu. Aprendería que no podía salirse con la suya desafiándole, pero por ahora quería manejarla tan delicadamente como fuera posible.

_¿Shaoran?_ Su voz fue un suave e indeciso roce de su mente como el toque de unos dedos sobre su piel. Llamas deslizándose a través de su cuerpo, colocándole sobre el fuego. Tenía que tenerla pronto. Se estaba descontrolando. La necesitaba desesperadamente.

_Estoy contigo, pequeña. No suenes tan desamparada._

_Así no es como sueno,_ replicó ella, pero él captó el eco de sus pensamientos. ¿Verdad?

_Vuelve a casa, cielo. Todo irá bien. No tienes que empeñarte en defender a Tomoyo de este reportero._

_Él no es sólo un reportero._

Shaoran se quedó en silencio. ¿Cómo sabía ella eso? Él lo sabía. Se habían hecho varios intentos de atentar contra la vida de Tomoyo recientemente. Había leído el aura de Terada, encontrándolo engañoso, cubría sus intenciones letales con lo que suponía que era encanto. Sakura había sido incapaz de leer todo eso, pero tenía un sentido oculto que había funcionado bien con el supuesto reportero. Había hecho también un buen trabajo con el reportero. Había sonado sincera y abierta, además de lo suficientemente desafiante como para dar autenticidad a lo que había dicho.

_No tienes que creerme,_ Shaoran. Sakura sonaba herida.

_Por supuesto que te creo, cielo. Ahora vuelve aquí y no hagas que me preocupe por tí._ Fue claramente una orden.

Saku suspiró pesadamente. Él lo estaba consiguiendo. No quería que nadie se preocupara por ella. Mientras se aproximaba casi a una milla del campamento, sintió un curioso estremecimiento a su alrededor; el aire parecía más pesado y opresivo. En seguida comprendió que había encontrado una barrera de algún tipo. Creó una sensación de temor en ella, como si necesitara dar la vuelta. ¿Por qué la sentía ahora? ¿Había amplificado Shaoran el perímetro que insistía que respetara?

Sacudió su melena de pelo castaño, sus ojos verdes relampaguearon desafiantes. No iba a manejarla como hacía con todos los demás. Le trataban como una especie de Dios Griego. Gimió en voz alta. ¿Por qué había salido con esa analogía en particular? ¿Sólo porque parecía y actuaba como uno? Eran de nuevo sus hormonas, frenéticas otra vez.

Deliberadamente empezó a pensar con cosas como coger el pequeño coche rojo girando para coger la autopista, lejos de los hombres mandones. Pudo oír a Shaoran riendo suavemente, sin preocuparse ni lo más mínimo porque pudiera robar realmente el coche y desafiarle. _No apuestes por ello,_ soltó mientras aparcaba directamente detrás de la caravana y salía.

El camión de doble tracción estaba el siguiente en su lista de cosas que hacer. Era más importante que las bicicletas sucias. Levantó el capó y, como siempre que trabajaba, se concentró sólo en lo que estaba haciendo, bloqueando todo y a todos los demás.

Shaoran se levantó en el preciso momento en que fue seguro hacerlo, surgiendo de la tierra con tanta fuerza que la tierra saltó hacia arriba como un geiser. El cielo era de un suave gris, aun no completamente oscuro, pero las copas de las árboles lanzaba profundas sombras y le ayudaba a proteger sus ojos. Inhaló, oliendo el aire a su alrededor, tomando nota de cada detalle, cada historia que el viento tenía para contarle.

Al hambre siempre presente le mordió, pero esta vez su cuerpo, duro y pesado, estaba haciéndole exigencias implacables y poco familiares, llenándole con una terrible necesidad tan insaciable como su hambre. Se obligó a controlar la bestia interior que rugía pidiendo alivio y avanzó a zancadas rodeando el autobús. Divisó a Sakura precariamente colgada de la parrilla frontal del camión, esgrimiendo una llave mecánica que parecía tan pesada como ella. Incluso mientras se aproximada a ella, su pequeño cuerpo se balanceó al borde del desastre. Trató de agarrarse al borde del capó pero resbaló hacia atrás con un pequeño sonido en alguna parte entre la alarma y la molestia. Claramente esta no era su primera caída.

Shaoran se movió con increíble velocidad para cogerla antes de que golpeara el suelo. Aterrizó en sus brazos.

- Eres más problemática que ninguna mujer que haya encontrado nunca. ¿Haces un estudio sobre la mejor forma de volver loco a un hombre?

Sakura le aporreó los pesado músculos del pecho.

- Me has asustado a muerte. ¿De dónde sales? Y bájame.

Su cuerpo saboreó la sensación de ella, tan suave contra su dureza. Su cara tenía manchas de grasa, pero estaba guapa de todas formas.

- Mi corazón no puede soportar ningún incidente más. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? - Dijo bruscamente.

Sakura se retorció para recordarle que la soltara.

- Mi trabajo. - Era enormemente fuerte, su cuerpo era duro como un roble, pero su piel era como terciopelo ardiente. Podía sentir el rugido de la sangre a través de ella, ardiente y necesitada. Le asustó a muerte. Le empujó con fuerza. Shaoran no pareció notarlo. En vez de eso, empezó a caminar a zancadas alejándose del campamento.

El corazón de Sakura empezó a martillear. Le recordaba a un gran guerrero reclamando su premio. La sujetaba como si tuviera algún derecho sobre ella, como si le perteneciera.

Shaoran llevó a Sakura al interior de los bosques, lejos de los espacios abiertos, buscando las sombras más frescas. Su esencia le golpeó y se encontró enterrando la cara contra la esbelta columna de su cuello. El pulso latía allí frenéticamente, llamando su atención. El pelo sedoso caía contra su cabeza, rozando con llamas su piel. Un sonido fluyó hacia arriba por su garganta mientras su autocontrol resbalaba precariamente. Había tal peligro en esta locura. Lo sabía bien, pero no importaba nada más que tenerla.

Saku sintió la calidez del aliento de él sobre su piel. Sintió el calor fundido. Y su cuerpo se tensó en expectación. Le rodeó la cabeza con los brazos, conduciéndole más cerca sin siquiera comprender que lo estaba haciendo. El deseo de él era tan grande, golpeaba en él con tanta fuerza, que podía sentir como la embargaba, abrumando su sentido de supervivencia. Su corazón marchaba al ritmo del de ella, fuerte y frenético. Ella sintió la caricia de su lengua a lo largo del cuello, y su corazón se saltó un latido, sus entrañas se volvieron líquidos con anticipación.

- Shaoran, no lo hagas. - Susurró las palabras, aunque tuvo la intención de dar una orden. Salió más bien como una súplica ronca de deseo.

La boca de él se movía sobre su piel, enviando oleadas de fuego que la golpeaban. - No tengo elección. Es como si me pidieras que intentara detener el viento. Esto es inevitable entre nosotros. Acéptame. Acepta lo que soy. Ella sintió la gentil caricia de su lengua, un erótico e hipnótico raspar de terciopelo. Su cabeza se arqueó hacia atrás, exponiendo el vulnerable hueco de su garganta. El calor subió vertiginosamente a través de su cuerpo cuando los dientes de él se hundieron profundamente en la oferta y se alimentó ávidamente, vorazmente de su dulzura.

Nada más volvería a saciar nunca su hambre. Nada. Su cuerpo ardía, de deseo y necesidad. Estaba tendida entre sus brazos, adormecida, en un oscuro y mágico mundo de sueños, ardiente por él.

En algún lugar en el interior de los bosques una lechuzo chilló. Dentro del autobús uno de los felinos rugió intranquilo, el sonido parecía extraño en la penumbra. Sakura tomó una profunda y trémula respiración, sus sentidos volvieron bruscamente a ella. Estaba tendida en brazos de él, un sacrificio voluntario, su cuerpo se movía contra el de él con un deseo desconocido. Sus pechos se sentían hinchados y doloridos, sus pezones duros y empujaban contra su delgada camiseta. Se sentía adormecida y con los ojos pesados aunque pecaminosamente lasciva. Empezó a luchar salvajemente, sus puños se agitaban violentamente hacia Shaoran.

Él se sacó a sí mismo de un mundo de puro sentimiento, acariciando con la lengua el cuello sobre las heridas para sellar los pequeños puntos de evidencia.

- Cálmate, cielo. No te estoy haciendo daño. - Descansó su frente contra la de ella. - Borraré este incidente de tu mente y desearía poder hacer lo mismo con la mía también. - Ella estaba temblando entre sus brazos, sus enormes ojos abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa, su cara pálida.

- Está bien, Shaoran. Fue sólo la sorpresa. - Susurró. – Sé que no me harías daño. -Hizo otro intento de salir de sus brazos.

Shaoran apretó su garra sobre ella.

- No voy a dejarte. No puedo. No espero que lo entiendas, y no puedo explicarlo adecuadamente. He estado cuidado de otros toda mi existencia. Nunca he tenido nada para mí mismo; nunca deseé o necesité nada. Pero te necesito. Comprendo que no puedas aceptar lo que soy, pero eso no me importa. Desearía ser capaz de decir que sí, pero no te dejaré. Eres la única que puede salvarme. Salvar a los otros de mí. Mortales e inmortales por igual.

- ¿Qué eres, Shaoran? - Sakura dejó de luchar con él. Sabía que no tenía esperanzas de alejarse a menos que él lo permitiera. Lo dijo con un simple hilillo de voz. Su corazón golpeaba contra el pecho de él tan rápidamente, que temía que pudiera explotar. En seguida los ojos negros capturaron y sostuvieron los de ella, y se sintió caer hacia sus oscuras e insondables profundidades.

- Cálmate, cielo. No hay nada que temer. - La envolvió en olas de tranquilidad, un mar consolador y pacífico de tranquilidad.

Por mucho que lo deseara, no podía apartar la mirada. Había tal intensidad en Shaoran. Era tan firme y sólido como las montañas, duro como el granito, aunque tan gentil con ella. Cuando la miró, una ardiente deseo iluminaba sus ojos, una dura posesión. Era siempre joven. Eterno. Con una voluntad implacable. Nunca se desviaría del camino elegido.

Y la había elegido a ella.

Ella levantó la mano para tocarse el cuello palpitante.

- ¿Por qué yo?

- En todo el mundo, en todos estos siglos desde que me abandonaron las emociones, he estado sólo, Sakura. Completamente sólo. Hasta que llegaste tú. Sólo tú me trajiste los colores y la luz. - Inhaló, tomando su esencia profundamente en el interior de sus pulmones. Necesitaba aliviar las implacables exigencias de su cuerpo.

- No te preocupes, no recordarás nada de esto.

Todavía cautiva de su mirada ámbar, Saku sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

- Recuerdo la última vez, Shaoran. No borraste mi memoria.

Sus helados ojos cafés no fluctuaron, ni parpadearon mientras aceptaba lo que era casi imposible como un hecho.

- Huiste porque lo hice. - Lo dijo sin expresión, como si su revelación no fuera de suprema importancia.

- Tienes que admitir que no todos los días te muerde el cuello un vampiro. - Hizo un débil intento de sentido del humor, pero sus dedos se apretaron compulsivamente en la espesa melena de pelo negro como el azabache, traicionando su nerviosismo.

- Así que soy el responsable, después de todo, del ataque. - Shaoran estaba asimilando la posibilidad de lo que ella había dicho. Tenía que ser verdad. Los humanos normalmente requerían un pequeño esfuerzo para ser controlados. Pero probablemente con la diferencia de patrones cerebrales de ella, debería haber usado un empujón mental mucho más fuerte para inducir el olvido. Qué valor tenía que tener para enfrentarse a él de nuevo. Sabiendo lo que era, y quedándose esta noche para enfrentarle.

- Por supuesto que no eres responsable de lo que hizo Harry. - Negó ella roncamente, desesperada por arrancar su mirada de la de él. Se estaba ahogando en esos ojos, atrapada para siempre. Los brazos de él eran bandas de hierro a su alrededor, atándola a él. Debería haber estado más que asustada de él de lo que estaba en realidad.

¿Había tenido éxito en hipnotizarla?

- Aun así te quedaste esta vez, sabiendo que había tomado tu sangre. - Pensó en voz alta. - No intentaste marcharte, ni siquiera creyendo que era algo tan malvado como un vampiro.

- ¿Me habría servido de algo? - Preguntó, por una vez deseando encontrar sus ojos, deseando ver su expresión.

No hizo mucho más que un parpadeo. Sus rasgos estaban grabados en granito, sensuales aunque inamovibles.

- No. - Respondió el honestamente. - Te encontraría. No hay lugar en este mundo en el que no pueda encontrarte. El corazón de ella volvió a martillear. Pudo oírlo, pudo sentir la vibración resonando a través de su propio cuerpo.

Ella tomó aliento.

- ¿Vas a matarme? Me gustaría saberlo ya mismo. La mano de él se movió sobre su pelo en una lenta caricia que provocó mariposas en su estómago.

- Eres la única en este mundo, mortal o inmortal, que puedo decir que tengo la completa convicción que está perfectamente a salvo. Daría mi vida por protegerte, pero no te dejaré.

Hubo un pequeño silencio mientras ella estudiaba sus implacables rasgos. Le creía. Sabía que era tan implacable y peligroso como cualquier depredador salvaje. El observó como la garganta de ella trabajaba, un pequeño y agitado intento de tragar.

- De acuerdo. - Concedió. - Entonces no tiene mucho sentido huir, ¿verdad?

Su mente era un caos, lo que le hacía imposible pensar que hacer. ¿Qué podía hacer? Lo que era más importante, ¿qué quería hacer? Se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior. Un pequeño punto de rojo rubí se derramó sobre el lujurioso y tembloroso labio inferior. Una tentación. Una invitación.

Shaoran gimió en voz alta, el sonido provenía de su alma. No podía hacer eso, tentarle más allá de lo soportable, y escapar ilesa. Inclinó la cabeza hacia la de ella, con la boca dura y posesiva. Su lengua encontró el diminuto punto de dulzura, barrió por él, saboreándolo. Pero no pudo detenerse allí. Sus labios eran suave satén bajo los de él. Temblorosos. Incitadores. Dios, la deseaba. La necesitaba. Ardía por ella.

Abre la boca para mí.

Tengo miedo de ti. Las palabras contenían lágrimas, contenían miedo, aunque estaba indefensa contra su propio ardiente deseo. Sakura hizo lo que le ordenaba.

El tiempo se detuvo para Saku, y el mundo cayó, hasta que sólo la dura longitud de los brazos de Shaoran, el calor de su cuerpo, la amplitud de sus hombros, y su perfecta, perfecta boca. Él era una mezcla de dominación y ternura. Se deslizó hacia arriba con él, atrapada en un vertiginoso caleidoscopio de colores y sentimientos. Nada sería nunca lo mismo. Ella nunca sería la misma. ¿Cómo podía serlo? Él había marcado su corazón. Había marcado su alma. Estaba arrastrándose en su interior y asumiendo el control para que no pudiera ni respirar sin él.

Su hambre le golpeaba, la golpeaba a ella. Ella era la única cosa en su mundo que era sólo para él. Era fuego, calor, ardiente seda corriendo por sus venas, y no quería que se detuviera nunca. Sólo cuando ella jadeó, sus pulmones trabajaron, él levantó la cabeza, sus ojos ámbar ardían con posesión sobre su cara. Sakura estaba muy pálida, sus ojos enormes, sus labios sostenían la huella de los de él.

Estaba demasiado débil, agradeció que Shaoran todavía la estrechara entre sus brazos. Sus piernas se sentían de goma.

- Creo que voy a ser como una de esas ridículas heroínas de un novela pasada de moda y voy a desmayarme. - Murmuró contra el cuello de él.

- No, no lo harás. - Intentó sentirse culpable... había tomado su sangre, y era demasiado pequeña y frágil que cualquier pérdida de sangre la debilitaba... pero Shaoran no era de los que malgastaban el tiempo en arrepentimientos. ¿Cómo podía arrepentirse de lo que era tan natural e inevitable como la marea? Ella era suya. Su sangre era suya. Su corazón y su alma le pertenecían.

Muy gentil y tiernamente recorrió con una mano acariciante el pelo sedoso y la bajó a la suave mejilla para tender su palma sobre la garganta de ella. Sus dedos se apretaron lentamente alrededor de su cuello, su pulgar aleteó sobre la delicada línea de su mandíbula. Deseaba tocar cada pulgada de ella, explorar cada secreta y intrigante sombra y hueco, memorizar sus deliciosas curvas.

- Shaoran. - Sus ojos verdes encontraron los cafés. – No puedes decir que me posees. La gente no pertenece a nadie. No estoy segura de lo que eres, pero he captado que no has nacido aquí o siquiera en este siglo. Yo sí. Valoro mi independencia. Es importante para mi tomar mis propias decisiones. No tienes derecho a tomarlas por mí. – Intentó elegir las palabras cuidadosamente, aceptando que ella era culpable de su propio comportamiento, no toda la culpa era de Shaoran.

Ella había deseado besarle. Lo admitía. Se tocó los labios hinchados, un poco impresionada. Nadie debería ser capaz de besar así. Era como caer por el borde de un acantilado, volando a través de los cielos, tocando el sol. Era como arder, prenderse en llamas, hasta que no hubo ya en Sakura Kinomoto, ningún pensamiento individual, sólo pasión.

- Shaoran ¿entiendes lo que he dicho?

- ¿Entiendes lo que he dicho? - Contrarrestó él suavemente entre sus blancos dientes. - sé que no es cosa fácil aceptar a alguien como yo, pero tienes mi eterna lealtad y protección, y no es poca cosa, Sakura. Es para siempre.

- No es que no pueda aceptar lo que eres. Ni siquiera sé lo eres todavía, en realidad. - Se retorció súbitamente. - Bájame. Por favor. Me siento muy... - Se interrumpió, no deseando admitir que se sentía indefensa, pero la palabra brilló entre ellos de igual forma. - Por favor, Shaoran. Quiero hablar de esto y no sentirme tan en desventaja.

La dura boca de él se curvó, alejando el borde casi cruel e implacable como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Lentamente la bajó para ponerla en pie sobre la tierra. Tenía la mitad de su tamaño y debía levantar la barbilla para mirarle.

- ¿Te sientes menos en desventaja ahora? – Preguntó suavemente, con diversión en su voz negro aterciopelada.


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura miró hacia él, sus ojos verdes relampagueaban como esmeraldas.

- Muy divertido. Dejemos claras un par de cosas. Quizás tenga más oportunidades aquí contigo que fuera en el mundo ahora mismo, pero no vas a seguir dándome órdenes. Tenemos que establecer algunas reglas. Nada de esto... esto... como sea que lo llames. - Ondeó la mano para abarcarlo todo. Besar. Tomar su sangre. Seducirla. Darle órdenes. Colocar perímetros. Todo eso.

Sus ojos negros nunca abandonaron su cara. Sus ojos estaba tan inmóviles como los de un leopardo olfateando su presa. Ávidos. Ardientes. Intensos. Le robaba el aliento con esos ojos. La hipnotizaba. Lanzaba un hechizo sobre ella. Sakura apartó su mirada de la de él, de la seductora y negra trampa de terciopelo.

- Y deja de hacer eso también. - Dijo con decisión, a pesar del hecho de que la hacía sentirse hambrienta por él.

- ¿Dejar de hacer qué?

- Deja de mirarme de ese modo. Está definitivamente prohibido. No puedes mirarme así. Eso es trampa.

- ¿Cómo te estoy mirando? - Su profunda voz descendió aun más baja, con una cadencia suave y ronca. Hipnotizadora.

- De acuerdo, eso prohibido también. No hables con ese tono de voz. - Declaró incondicionalmente. - Y sabes muy bien lo que estás haciendo. Actúa normalmente.

Los dientes blancos relucieron hacia ella, casi parándole el corazón.

- Estoy actuando normalmente, Sakura.

- Bueno, entonces, prohibido también. No actúes normalmente. - Con ambas manos en las caderas le miró desafiante.

Shaoran apartó la mirada para esconder la súbita sonrisa que acudió a su boca. Se frotó el puente de la nariz pensativamente. - Esas son muchas reglas, todas las cuales parecen imposibles. Quizás podrías idear un plan más factible.

- Ni siquiera empieces con esa indignante diversión y superioridad masculina tuya. Hace que me rechinen los dientes. - Estaba intentando retroceder frenéticamente, poner algo de espacio emocional entre ellos para poder respirar. Necesitaba dejar de mirar al hombre también. Eso ayudaría algo. Súbitamente se sintió mareada, se dejó caer bastante abruptamente sobre la alfombra de agujas de pino. Sorprendida, parpadeó hacia él.

Shaoran se agachó a su lado, enmarcando su cara con una mano.

- Sólo haz lo que te pido, y todo irá bien, cielo.

Ella cogió su gruesa muñeca para apoyarse.

- ¿Has oído algo de lo que te he dicho?

- Por supuesto que sí. Puedo repetir todas tus tonterías literalmente si quieres. - Envolvió un brazo alrededor de ella, para que pudiera apoyarse en el refugio de su cuerpo. - Sólo siéntate aquí un momento. Pronto te sentirás mejor. Pude haber tomado demasiado, necesitas reemplazar la sangre.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par.

- Ni lo pienses, Shaoran. Lo digo en serio. He leído libros. He visto películas. Me niego a convertirme en un vampiro.

La boca de él sonrió una vez más. Sexy, intimo, el pequeño gesto producía una ráfaga de calor en el riego sanguíneo de ella, y tuvo que apartar la mirada lejos de él para salvar su alma. nadie tenía derecho a mirar como él lo hacía.

- No soy un vampiro, cielo. El no-muerto ha elegido perder su alma. Yo he resistido, todavía vivo, todos estos largos siglos.

- ¿Qué eres entonces? - Preguntó Sakura, renuente a oír su respuesta aunque agudamente curiosa.

- Soy de la tierra y el cielo. Puedo ordenar esos elementos, los elementos de la naturaleza. Pertenezco a una antigua raza con poderes y propiedades que con frecuencia equivocadamente se asocian con los vampiros. Pero no soy un vampiro. Soy un Cárpato. - Observó a Sakura, anticipando los muchas preguntas que probablemente se elevarían en respuesta a su declaración.

Ella ladeó la cabeza.

- ¿Así que hay muchas?

- No entiendo la pregunta. - Parecía genuinamente desconcertado

- Mujeres como yo. ¿Coleccionas mujeres para tener listo un suministro de comida? -Preguntó impertinentemente porque su proximidad estaba haciendo que le ardiera la sangre.

Los dedos de él se enredaron en su pelo.

- No hay otras mujeres. No ha habido otras mujeres. Me perteneces. Sólo tú.

No estaba segura de creer que no tuviera otras mujeres, pero se encontró deseando que fuera verdad.

- Wow, que suerte tengo. - Dijo ella. - No todos los días me ronda un vam... Cárpato. Me he ocupado y he cuidado de mi misma desde que puedo recordar, Shaoran, y es así como me gusta.

La mano de él se deslizó hacia su nuca, con la atención fija en la suavidad de su piel.

- Parece que no has hecho un trabajo particularmente bueno en eso. Afróntalo: me necesitas.

Ella palmeó su mano alejándola, temerosa del fuego que se reunía en su cuerpo. Él no era seguro. Nada con él era seguro, ni siquiera una conversación casual.

- No necesito a nadie.

Los ojos negros ardieron sobre su cara, una dura posesión se colocó en su boca.

- Entonces aprenderás a hacerlo, ¿verdad?

El corazón le saltó ante la suave nota de advertencia de su voz. Podía sonar tan amenazador cuando quería. El miedo llameó en las profundidades de los ojos de ella, y la mirada verde se movió errática lejos de la oscura.

- Shaoran, realmente te temo. - La admisión le salió muy baja.

Durante un momento estuvo segura de que no la había oído, pero entonces la mano se aquietó sobre su nuca, ardiente y posesiva.

- Lo sé, Sakura, pero no hay necesidad, y lo superarás.

Un revoloteo de rabia le dio coraje.

- No estés tan seguro de que simplemente te dejaré tomar el control de mi vida.

- Si sientes que no puedes hacer otra cosa que intentar desafiarme, no faltaría más, serás bienvenida a hacerlo, pero te lo advierto, no soy un hombre fácil con el que enfrentarse. - Su voz era suave terciopelo, y todavía más amenazador por eso. Había una dura fuerza en sus dedos cuando le rodearon la garganta.

- Dado que ya te temo, esto no es exactamente nuevo, Shaoran. - Dijo ella, su corazón latió al ritmo de sus palabras. - No es como si no hubiera tenido miedo antes. No es una experiencia exactamente nueva para mí. Pero siempre me las arreglo. - Alzó la barbilla desafiante.

Shaoran inclinó la cabeza más cerca, sus ojos destellaban como hielo.

- Tienes miedo de perder la libertad, Sakura, no de mi. Tienes miedo de la indomable pasión que se alza en ti para igualar a la mía. Es eso, y no a mí, lo que temes.

Ella empujó la pared de su pecho con ambas manos. Él no se movió.

- Bueno, muchas gracias por ese análisis. - Soltó ella, al momento tempestuosa. - ¿Qué pensarían los otros si les dijera que estás actuando así? - Desafío ella. - ¿Están tan bajo tu pulgar que te ayudarían?

El se encogió de hombros con casual y fluida gracia, reminiscencias de un leopardo estirándose.

- No me importaría ni una cosa ni la otra. Podría romper nuestra familia y causar un baño de sangre, pero al final, el resultado sería el mismo. No te dejaré, Sakura.

- Oh, cállate. - Dijo ella groseramente, exasperada con él.- No habrá mucho que te guste de mi una vez que llegues a conocerme. Siempre estoy en problemas; sólo ocurre. Te sacaré de quicio.

Su mano se cerró sobre la frágil cintura, su pulgar buscó el pulso infaliblemente.

- En realidad ya me sacas de quicio. - Replicó suavemente. - Pronto harás lo que te digo y entonces no tendré que preocuparme tanto.

- Eso no va a ocurrir en toda una vida. - Anunció ella, sonriéndole. - Y como yo sólo tengo una, estás a punto de experimentar una gran desilusión.

La risa de él fue baja y divertida, amplificada por la burlona superioridad masculina que decía que ella sería bastante fácil de manejar.

- Vamos, cielo. Los otros se alzarán pronto. Tenemos que viajar esta noche para mantener el calendario. Los felinos necesitan alimentarse antes de salir. - No añadió que toda su familia tendría que hacer lo mismo.

Sintió el profundo temor que tenía de que quisiera utilizarla para alimentarse, de que quizás pretendía que los otros la utilizaran también. Quería tranquilizarla pero sabía que las simples palabras no ayudarían.

Se estiró hacia abajo y tiró de ella para ponerla en pie. Era tan inesperadamente ligera para una mujer con semejante voluntad de hierro, y era tan enormemente fuerte, sentía que podía lanzarla hacia el cielo si no tenía cuidado.

En el momento en que estuvo en pie, avanzó dando tumbos, limpiándose las palmas de las manos en los vaqueros, mirándole. Podía dar órdenes a todos a su alrededor, pero ella no iba a quedarse para soportar sus tonterías. No iba a convertirse en el alimento de nadie. Y ciertamente no iba a tener ninguna fantasía sobre una figura masculina que dominara su vida. Puede ser que se metiera en problemas, pero no era estúpida.

Shaoran bajó la mirada a su pequeña carita transparente y expresiva mientras caminaban de vuelta al campamento. No podía esconderle ya sus pensamientos, ahora que comprendía las diferencias de su mente. Sus problemáticos comienzos le servía estar tan complacido y seguro de sí mismo en sus tratos con ella. Era una mortal inusual, aunque no había considerado que tendría que profundizar más de lo normal. A pesar de que pensaba demasiado, Sakura tenía una mente interesante, una forma de concentrarse en una sola cosa y bloquear todo lo demás.

Ella tropezó un poco, y él deslizó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros a pesar de su encogimiento de hombros para retirarse. Por naturaleza, Sakura aceptaba a los demás. También comprendía la forma en que los animales razonaban, sus instintos de supervivencia. Así que requeriría un sólo paso o dos aceptar la forma de vida de los Cárpatos.

Shaoran sabía que podría aceptarlo mientras no tuviera que abandonar su forma de vida. Sakura vivía como nómada. Esa era esencialmente la misma forma en que vivía el grupo, pero ella prefería una existencia solitaria. comprendía la forma de vida de los animales, tenía ella misma fuertes instintos de supervivencia, pero entendía menos a la gente y por qué hacían las cosas que hacían. Crecer en una casa de crack, con madres vendiendo a sus hijos por droga, vendiendo sus propias almas por drogas, la había hecho decidir a temprana edad que quería tener poco que ver con la gente, y nada de lo que le había ocurrido desde entonces la había hecho cambiar de parecer.

Saku se alejó un poco de la calidez del cuerpo de Shaoran. No le gustaba la forma en que la hacía sentir, esas ráfagas de hambrienta necesidad fuera de control. Era demasiado peligroso, demasiado poderoso, demasiado acostumbrado a hacerlo todo a su manera. A ella le gustaba su vida tranquila e independiente. Le gustaba la soledad. La última cosa que necesitaba era quedar atrapada en la estrambótica troupe de seguidores de Shaoran.

Suspiró, sin ser consciente de que lo hacía. No podía quedarse con los Trovadores Oscuros. Los santuarios que había parecido ofrecer rápidamente se había convertido en algo que no estaba preparada para manejar.

Shaoran bajó la mirada hacia su cabeza inclinada, a la mirada pensativa y remota de su cara, la tristeza que reflejaban sus enormes ojos. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

- No hay necesidad de preocuparse tanto, cielo. He prometido protegerte y cuidar de ti. No me tomo a la ligera tales juramentos.

- No es exactamente algo para lo que una persona pueda prepararse a sí misma, Shaoran. Incluso si eres un... un Cárpato en vez de un vampiro, sea como sea no eres completamente humano. Lo supe cuando te comunicaste mentalmente conmigo.

- ¿Estas tan segura de que tú eres completamente humana? Cuando fundí mi mente con la tuya, observé que tus patrones cerebrales son diferentes a los normales en los humanos.

Ella hizo una mueca, parecía como si él la hubiera golpeado. - Sé que soy diferente. Créeme, no me estas contando nada que no haya oído antes. No puedes decir nada que no me haya llamado ya. Monstruo. Mutación. Frígida. Nombrado, lo he oído.

Shaoran se detuvo bruscamente, obligando a Sakura a hacer lo mismo. Se llevó la mano de ella a la calidez de su boca.

- No lo dije en ese sentido. Admiro lo que eres. Si alguno de nosotros es una "mutación" de la norma, Sakura, ese soy yo, no tú. No soy de ninguna forma humano. Soy un inmortal. Y puedo asegurarte que no eres ni un monstruo ni frígida. Tu corazón y tu alma simplemente esperaban por los míos. No todo el mundo puede entregarse a cualquiera. Pocos saben que el dar el tesoro del cuerpo de uno, su intimidad, es sagrado, que es sólo para aquel que está hecho para ser su otra mitad. Quizás los que se burlaron estaban celosos por ese conocimiento en ti pero ellos tuvieron demasiada prisa para esperar o porque se vendieron demasiado barato.

Las largas pestañas de ella ocultaron los ojos esmeralda.

- No soy virgen, Shaoran.

- ¿Porque algún hombre te forzó?

- Creo que tienes una falsa impresión de mí. No soy un ángel, Shaoran. He robado coches, los retocaba y los llevaba en carreras salvajes. Siempre me he rebelado contra... eso que llaman figuras autoritarias, probablemente porque uno al que conocí me dejó un mal sabor de boca. Siempre me asombra como las personas más arrogantes, las que siempre están predicando y apuntando a otros con el dedo, con frecuencia hacen las cosas más malvadas y deshonestas. Una vez pude mantenerme por mí misma, creé mi propio código de honor, y con él he vivido. Pero no soy una santa, y nunca lo seré. El lugar de donde vengo no cría santos.

Shaoran estaba familiarizándose con cada matiz de su voz. Sonaba ligeramente triste, aceptando su brutal niñez pero furiosa consigo misma por confiar en otros durante esos terribles años. Confiar en ellos y dejar que le dejaran marca. Por eso prefería la vida solitaria que había elegido, y podía sentir su decisión de no volver a hacerlo, a pesar de que lo necesitaba. El trabajo de mecánico para su banda representaba la posibilidad de mantenerse a sí misma y estar libre de las exigencias de la intimidad prolongado y el contacto con otra gente. Él le estaba quitando eso.

- Quizás sería más fácil para ti si borrara tus recuerdos de qué soy. Podría hacerlo apropiadamente, Sakura. - Ofreció. Se encontró reluctante a hacerlo, sin embargo.

De algún modo quería que ella le aceptase como era.

Ella sacudió la cabeza inflexiblemente.

- No. Si haces algo así, nunca sería capaz de confiar en nada que dijeras o hicieras.

- No lo recordarías, y acabaría con tus miedos innecesarios. No tiene sentido que debas permanecer asustada de nosotros cuando te consideramos parte de la familia. - Dijo razonablemente.

- No, no me hagas esto. - Insistió ella.

Durante un momento los ojos peligrosamente depredadores de él se movieron sobre su cara, una llama roja titilaba en sus profundidades, recordándole a un lobo, a un cazador implacable. ¿Qué sabía de él? Solo que no era humano sino "Cárpato", supuestamente inmortal. Y que creía que tenía algún derecho sobre ella. Sabía poco de los poderes inusuales y las propiedades que había mencionado, pero sentía que radiaban de él por cada poro. Podía adormecerse en un falso sentido de seguridad porque con frecuencia la trataban con amabilidad, incluso con ternura. Pero Shaoran era primero y por encima de todo un depredador, aunque con la astucia y el intelecto de un humano. Era oscuro, misterioso, peligroso, poderoso, y muy, muy sensual. Era una formidable combinación. Sakura casi gimió en voz alta. ¿Cómo iba a conseguir salir de este lío? El pulgar de él le acariciaba los nudillos, enviando dardos de fuego que corrían por su riego sanguíneo. ¿Por qué sentirse tan atraída por él? ¿Especialmente si era más una bestia que un humano? ¿Era porque era el primer hombre que la había tratado la había tratado con tanto cuidado? ¿Era porque estaba tan completamente sola y necesitada?

- Deja de pensar tanto, Sakura. - Repitió él suavemente con un indicio de risa en su aterciopelada voz. – Estás poniendo las cosas peor de lo que son. - Estaba volviendo a sentirse tentado a borrar sus recuerdos a pesar de su negativa sólo para aliviar sus miedos, aunque también era lo suficientemente egoísta como para querer que ella supiera que era y tuviera el valor de quedarse con él de todas formas.

- Si. - Se quejó ella. - Como si eso pudiera ocurrir.

Shaoran disfrutaba de la forma en que ella encajaba bajo su hombro. Incluso disfrutaba la forma en que le desafiaba. Era consciente de que ella no tenía ni idea del poder que él esgrimía, las cosas que era capaz de hacer, pero se sentía completamente vivo con ella. El viento los alcanzó, echándole a ella el suave pelo alrededor de la cara. Oyó el susurro de los árboles mientras las hojas se balanceaban con la música de la brisa. Se encontró sonriendo sin razón, cuando había pasado tantos siglos sin haber sonreído en absoluto. Había olvidado la sensación de felicidad. Aquí en los árboles, con la noche sobre ellos, el viento le llamaba, salvaje y libre, y Sakura acurrucada bajo su hombro, sentía a la vez felicidad y la sensación de pertenecer.

Saku levantó la mirada hacia Shaoran, un poco abrumada por que estaba actuando como si todo fuese normal cuando debería haber estado huyendo despavorida hasta el amanecer. La cara de él era una sensual obra de arte, esculpida con dureza pero con hermosas líneas. Si tuviera que describirle a alguien no estaría segura de que decir. Él era poder personificado. Peligro personificado. Y tan increíblemente sexy. Hipnotizador también.

Cerró los ojos. Bueno, eso estaba claro entonces. No podía mirarle. Ardía en llamas cada vez que lo hacía.

- ¿Por qué no podías ser un hombre agradable y normal?

- ¿Qué es normal? - Preguntó él, divertido.

- No tenías que tener esos ojos. - Le acusó, lanzándole una rápida mirada. - Tus ojos deberían estar prohibidos.

Una calidez hizo que se le desbocara el corazón, una curiosa sensación fundente.

- Así que te gustan mis ojos.

Sus largas pestañas de ella inmediatamente velaron su expresión.

- Yo no he dicho eso. Eres un presumido, Shaoran... ese es uno de tus mayores problemas. Eres arrogante y engreído. ¿Por qué me iban a gustar tus ojos?

Él rió suavemente.

- Te gustan mis ojos.

Ella se negó a darle la satisfacción de concederle la razón. El campamento estaba justo delante entre los árboles, y podía oír la risa de los otros. La voz musical de Tomoyo era inconfundible. Era suave y soñadora, incluso más hipnotizadora que la de los otros. Sakura había notado inmediatamente la misma cualidad hipnótica que la voz de Shaoran.

- Todos debería dejar de seguir tus órdenes, Shaoran. - Regañó ella duramente, sus ojos verdes atisbaron hacia arriba a través de las largas pestañas. - Es la única forma posible de salvarte. Nadie te cuestiona nunca.

- Quizás porque confían en que sé lo que es correcto. - Dijo él suavemente, gentilmente.

Ella le observó inhalar, llevar los aromas de la noche a sus pulmones, y supo instintivamente que estaba explorando el área, comprobando el campamento, asegurando a su satisfacción de que era seguro. Cuando emergieron a través de los gruesos árboles a campo abierto, donde los otros esperaban, ella sintió el impacto de varios pares de ojos sobre ella. Se detuvo, sus dientes se hundieron en el labio inferior y su corazón se sobresaltó con alarma. Odiaba ser el centro de atención.

* * *

_**N.A: Bien eh aquí otro capitulo mas de fuego oscuro espero lo hayan disfrutado, si nada me sale mas espero tener actualizada esta historia el miércoles a mas tardar el jueves, así que nos vemos y disfruten su regreso a clases ya que de mi parte no quería que se acabaran.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Shaoran se colocó delante de ella, bloqueando fácilmente el pequeño cuerpo a la vista. Se inclinó cerca de ella. - Ve a ducharte. Los otros necesitan cazar esta noche antes de salir. Los gatos pueden alimentarse, y luego nos separaremos y encontraremos otro lugar de acampada. Viajarás conmigo.

Ella quiso discutir eso, pero más que nada, quería alejarse de los otros, alejarse de sus miradas curiosas. Sin decir palabra, se dio la vuelta y se apresuró hacia la caravana. La sentía como un santuario, como si fuera su casa.

Se tomó su tiempo para ducharse, disfrutando de la cascada de agua sobre su piel. Era difícil cerrar la mente a los pensamientos de Shaoran, pero era la única cosa segura que podía hacer. Sabía que no sería capaz de permanecer mucho con él alrededor, pero podía arreglárselas lo suficiente como para cruzar el país, quizás las cosas funcionarían. Y había sido, después de todo, Tomoyo la que la había contratado, ofreciendo un generoso salario. Tomoyo le pagaría su dinero en el minuto en que se lo pidiera; podía decir que la hermana de Shaoran era así.

Cuando hubo reunido el suficiente coraje para dejar de esconderse en el autobús y enfrentar al grupo, el campamento parecía vacío. Un ligero ruido la hizo replantearse su primera impresión. Cautelosamente se abrió camino hasta el pequeño coche rojo. El hombre que escudriñaba dentro del capó abierto era el que había conducido la noche anterior.

En ese momento apenas le había mirado. Ahora le estudió, notó que era, como era típico en los otros miembros de la banda, increíblemente guapo. Tenía un largo pelo negro, una mirada traviesa en sus ojos oscuros, y su boca tenía una bochornosa y caprichosa sensualidad. Podía ver fácilmente que este Trovador debía ser una atracción para mujeres de todas las edades en las giras.

Él levantó la mirada y le sonrió.

- Así que al fin nos conocemos, Sakura Kinomoto. Yo soy Takashi. Empezaba a sentirme dejado de lado. Shaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol y Chiharu hablan muy bien de ti. Supongo que deben haberte dicho que yo era el chico malo y que me has estado evitando como resultado de ello.

Sakura se encontró sonriendo. ¿Cómo podía no hacerlo? Su cautelo natural le dictaba que se mantuviera a distancia de él, pero su sonrisa era en realidad contagiosa.

- Nadie me ha advertido, pero puedo ver que debieron hacerlo.

Él palmeó el coche cariñosamente.

- ¿Qué le has hecho para que ronroneé así? – Había genuino interés en su voz. - Encendí el motor, y sonaba tan feliz de verme.

- ¿No trabajas en los coches? Pero seguro que puedes conducirlos.

Takashi sacudió la cabeza.

- Siempre he pensado que había tiempo para aprender, pero hay siempre tantas cosas que se entrometen.

- Eso no es normal. - Dijo Sakura antes de poder censurar sus palabras. - Normalmente los conductores serios y entusiastas como tú están interesados en lo que hay bajo el capó.

Quiso patearse a sí misma por lo absurdo de su comentario. Como Shaoran, Takashi probablemente dormía durante el día y usaba otros "poderes" por la noche. Se obligó a mirar casualmente por ahí.

- ¿Dónde están los gatos? No los he visto desde hace rato.

- Alimentándose. Tenemos que estar en la carretera esta noche, así que Shaoran les está permitiendo cazar, por su cuenta. - Takashi recorrió apreciativamente con la mirada a la pequeña castaña. Era diferente a las otras mujeres humanas. Sabía que era diferente, pero no podía decir exactamente cómo.

Pero podía oír su corazón latiendo con fuerza, el flujo y reflujo de la sangre en sus venas. El hambre estaba presente, rasgando sus entrañas. Como los otros, debería haber salido del campamento sólo unas pocas millas y alimentarse, pero quería comprobar el nuevo ajuste del coche que le había intrigado.

- Ven aquí, Sakura. - Su voz fue baja y complaciente. Sonrió, un relámpago de dientes blancos. - Muéstrame lo que hiciste al motor. - El hambre creció cuando oyó como se apresuraba la sangre en sus venas.

A Saku ya no le gustaba su sonrisa, no le gustaba la forma en que la estaba observando. Miró alrededor.

- Tengo que recoger mis cosas y mis herramientas, prepararme para salir. Puedo mostrártelo luego.

La sorpresa se registró en la apuesta cara, completamente asombrado. A Saku se le ocurrió que nadie había rechazado a Takashi antes. Más y más comprendía lo que se cernía sobre su cabeza. Si Shaoran hubiera sido el único con el que tuviera que tratar, quizás habría podido salir bien... al menos lo suficiente como para cruzar el país. Pero todos eran como él. Empezó a retroceder.

Takashi instantáneamente pareció constricto.

- Hey, no tuve intención de asustarte. No soy como el que te atacó. Tomoyo te contrató. Eso significa que estas bajo nuestra protección. En serio, no me tengas miedo. Nunca he hecho que ninguna mujer me tema.

Sakura se obligó a quedarse quieta y sonreír.

- Sólo estoy un poco nerviosa después de lo de ayer. Una vez que vuelvan los otros, no estaré tan tensa. - Pero en ese momento sintió como si hubiera tropezado con un nido de serpientes de cascabel.

- Somos amigos, Sakura. Ven aquí. Muéstrame que has hecho para que esta máquina ronroneé.

Podía sentir que la mente de él se extendía para calmar la suya, para obligarla a hacer su voluntad. ¿Qué era peor? ¿Permitir que la usara como recurso alimenticio o dejarle comprender que sabía exactamente qué era él? ¿La mataría entonces? Decidió que podía ser peligroso dejarle saber que no la controlaba, así que se acercó torpemente hacia él, el miedo y la repulsión la estrangulaban. No quería que este hombre la tocara como lo hacía Shaoran.

Durante un momento el interés de esa idea se arremolinó lo suficiente en su mente para aplacar el temor. ¿Por qué si la idea de ser usado como comida la ponía enferma, no se sentía igual cuando Shaoran le mordía el cuello de forma tan manifiestamente erótica?

De acuerdo. Había perdido completamente la cabeza, decidió. Era la única respuesta. Tenía que salir de este enredo y encontrar la forma de huir. Inventar de la nada a una tía repentinamente enferma que la necesitaba .

Estaba cerca de Takashi ahora, su cuerpo la acosaba. Su estómago se revolvió, se sentía cerca de las lágrimas, intentando mantenerse muy quieta. Él estaba murmurándole algo; podía oír las palabras zumbar en su mente, pero no tenía sentido. Quería alejarle de un empujón y correr. No podía soportarlo, no podía. Intentó racionalizarlo, decirse que era sólo un simple mordisco de un animal, pero su estómago se revolvió, e involuntariamente arqueó el cuello lejos de su aliento caliente.

Las oleadas de disgusto casi la estrangularon cuando los dedos de él rodearon su brazo. Era enormemente fuerte, reprimió su lucha con un firme agarre. Un pequeño sonido estalló, una nota de terror. Dentro de su mente Sakura podía oírse gritar, aunque ningún sonido emergió de su garganta. Estaba en medio de una pesadilla real sin escapatoria.

Entonces, sin advertencia, ni siquiera un soplo de viento, una enorme pantera negra golpeó a Takashi directamente en el pecho, doscientas libras de furia tiraron al hombre hacia atrás y lejos de Sakura. Takashi golpeó el lateral del coche con fuerza, el aire se le escapó, después aterrizó en el suelo sobre su espalda, el felino se dirigió directamente a su garganta.

Vagamente consciente que Tomoyo, Eriol, otro hombre y Chiharu empezaban a emerger de los árboles pero se detenían, congelados con horror, Saku luchó por calmar al felino salvaje. En su mente encontró una neblina roja de furia aniquiladora, como había encontrado antes, en otra ocasión . Corrió hacia adelante, todavía intentando serenarlo, murmurando, exigiendo. Sólo cuando estuvo cerca de Takashi, un Takashi que ni siquiera luchaba por su vida, que en vez de eso yacía tendido sumisamente bajo los terribles dientes, comprendió que el felino era Shaoran.

Horrorizada, continuó acercándose al gato.

- ¡Saku, mantente atrás! - Tomoyo la llamó. Ella intentaba moverse hacia adelante para ayudar a Takashi, para detener a Sakura, pero Eriol la contenía, literalmente levantándola de sus pies, sus fuertes brazos le rodeaban la cintura.

El terror en la cara de Tomoyo, hacía eco en su voz, lo que registró Sakura, pero incluso con su propio corazón martilleando con alarma, se acercó a Shaoran, pasando de largo la feroz furia del animal para encontrar al hombre. Le conocía. No estaba exactamente segura de como, pero sabía que él estaba ahí, en alguna parte dentro de esa rabia asesina. Shaoran. Se acabo. Takashi no hizo nada más que asustarme. Vuelve a mí. Mantuvo su tono suave, una confiada súplica muy parecida a la que usaba con un animal asustado. Consoladora, con la creencia de que sería respondida. De algún modo sabía que Shaoran no respondería a ninguno de los otros y que si no le detenía, el felino podía muy bien terminar con la vida de Takashi. Esto había ocurrido a causa de ella. Ese conocimiento, como la identidad de él, llegó a ella aparentemente de la nada, pero estaba segura de que era correcto, y sintió un ramalazo de asombro porque alguien pudiera tener sentimientos tan profundos por ella. Por favor, Shaoran, por mí... suelta a Takashi y vuelve a mí.

La pantera gruñó, exponiendo sus largos y agudos caninos, pero al menos no los estaba hundiendo en la garganta de Takashi. El felino se agachó hacía abajo, viciosamente, su cuerpo se congelo en la quietud absoluta, sólo la cola se retorcía incansablemente, furiosamente, atrás y adelante. Takashi tendido bajo el gato, totalmente sumiso, era bien consciente de quien le había atacado. El estaba lleno sólo con su pesada respiración en los gruñidos de rabia del felino.

- Shaoran. - Sakura estaba a un latido de los dientes del felino. Cautelosamente tendió una mano sobre los pesados músculos de su lomo. Su voz era suave, miel cálida. –Estoy totalmente bien. Mírame. No me ha hecho daño. En realidad no lo hizo.

Se produjo un jadeo colectivo, tanto por lo mucho que sabía como por su valor. Era obvio para todos que ella conocía la identidad del enorme felino. Tomoyo apretó la mano de Eriol en la de ella, súbitamente asustado. Ningún humano podía saber de su existencia y continuar con vida.

Los colocaba a todos en peligro. ¿Cómo lo sabía Sakura Kinomoto? Ni Shaoran ni Takashi habrían sido tan descuidados como para olvidar destruir sus recuerdos. Aunque ¿cómo podían hacer semejante cosa sin destruir a la mujer que tenía tanto coraje como para salvar la vida a uno de ellos, como estaba claro que estaba intentando hacer Sakura? La pantera negra se movió, incluso tan sólo un leve cambio de su peso, colocando el cuello bajo la palma de Sakura. Por favor, Shaoran, todo mi coraje pende de un hilo. Ayúdame. Quiero alejarme de todo. Esto es muy atemorizante. Todo eso. Y no lo entiendo, así que ven conmigo y explícamelo. A pesar de su determinación de ser valiente, su mano estaba temblando cuando la colocó sobre la espalda del enorme felino.

Sakura sintió que el control de Shaoran rezumaba lentamente de vuelta a su mente, sintió al hombre venciendo la furia de la bestia. La pantera se movió contra ella, insertándose entre ella y el hombre caído. La empujó lejos de la figura de Takashi, más allá aún, hacia los árboles y lejos de los ojos curiosos de su familia. Entonces el leopardo caminó tras ella, dirigiéndola a las profundidades del bosque, caminaba tan silenciosamente, que ella sentía que podía oír las hojas caer.

Atrás en el campamento el grupo soltó un largo y colectivo suspiro de alivio. Touya se movió primero, agachándose y colocando a Takashi sobre sus pies.

- Ha estado cerca. ¿Qué demonios has hecho? - Su voz fue acusadora. Nadie nunca se enfrentaba a Shaoran.

Takashi extendió las manos hacia arriba.

- Nada. Lo juro. Iba a alimentarme, eso es todo. No ocurrió nada más. Se lanzó como loco a por mí.

La esbelta mano de Chiharu voló a su garganta.

- ¿Podría haberse convertido Shaoran? Shaoran nunca pierde el control. ¿Podría haber ocurrido?

- ¡No! - Chilló Tomoyo en algún punto entre el miedo y el ultraje por la idea de traición.

- No, Shaoran no se ha convertido. Es demasiado fuerte.

Eriol le deslizó un brazo alrededor de la cintura, con una ligera sonrisa en la cara.

- Ninguno de vosotros lo comprende, ¿verdad? Shaoran no se ha convertido. Nunca se convertirá. Ahora no. Ha encontrado a su compañera.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? - Preguntó Touya.

- De esas cosas que nadie os enseñó nunca. – Filosofó Eriol suavemente, más para sí mismo que para los otros. - No habéis crecido entre otros Cárpatos. Lo que para nosotros es una segunda naturaleza vosotros ni siquiera lo sabéis. - Sonrió ampliamente. - Shaoran no lo sabe. La vida se va a volver bastante interesante por aquí, chicos y chicas.

- Deja de soltar tonterías, y cuéntanos que quieres decir. - Ordenó Tomoyo. Sus ojos suaves y oscuros empezaron a arder a fuego lento. - ¿Deberíamos proteger a Saku?

- La única que está a salvo es Sakura. Todo hombre de los Cárpatos debe encontrar la luz de su oscuridad. Es su única salvación. Sin esa mujer, su compañera, eventualmente se ve forzado a elegir el amanecer y el eterno descanso o sucumbirá a la locura del no-muerto y perderá su alma para siempre. Se convierte en vampiro. Hay una sola mujer para cada hombre, su otra mitad.

- Pero Sakura Kinomoto es humana. - Objetó Touya. – Esto no puede ser. Hemos sido conscientes de que existe la otra mitad de nuestro corazón, de nuestra alma, que está allí en alguna parte. Debe llevarse a cabo una búsqueda apropiada para encontrar a la pareja adecuada, como tú encontraste a Tomoyo, Eriol. Pero Sakura no es una Cárpato.

- Hay un puñado de mujeres humanas. - Respondió Eriol lentamente. - Que tienen de alguna forma habilidades psíquicas, y pueden ser compañeras de Cárpatos. No dudo que Sakura Kinomoto es una de esas mujeres. Vagó tranquilamente hasta aquí buscando un trabajo pero probablemente se sintió atraída a hacerlo porque estaba conectada a Shaoran. - Explicó. - Es curioso, ¿no?, ¿cómo el destino se las arregla para unir dos almas? No intentéis intervenir entre ellos y, por amor de Dios, no toquéis a esa mujer. Si lo hacéis, Shaoran será más bestia que hombre, todos sus instintos le guían a protegerla y cuidar de ella, a mantenerla lejos de cualquier otro que pudiera amenazarla a ella o su conexión con él. Es más peligroso en estos momentos que nunca. - Eriol sonrió de nuevo. – Dejémosle ser; se lo imaginaría tarde o temprano.

- Debería hablar con él, explicárselo. - Dijo Tomoyo.

- No le he oído pedir ayuda, ¿verdad? - Advirtió Eriol, sus brazos la arrastraron más cerca de él. - Es mejor y más seguro no interferir en el proceso de unión entre compañeros.

- Espera un minuto. - Takashi inclinó su larga forma contra el coche rojo. - Me he perdido en algún lugar. Sé que Shaoran tomó su sangre; olí su esencia en ella. ¿Y me estás diciendo que usaría su cuerpo también? ¿No está esa combinación estrictamente prohibida con los mortales? El propio Shaoran nos enseño eso.

- Sakura parece ser diferente. - Dijo Eriol. - No puede ser clasificada como una normal corriente; sea como sea, la regla no es aplicable.

Los ojos de gama de Chiharu, normalmente suaves y amorosos, estaba lanzando fuego hacia Takashi.

- ¿Trataste de alimentarte de ella? Eso es tan propio de ti. Estaba bajo nuestra protección. Eres tan insensible, Takashi. Siempre el playboy. No puedes dejar en paz a las mujeres, ni siquiera a las que viajan con nosotros y son prácticamente de la familia. Saku pasó por una experiencia terrible ayer. ¿Pensaste en eso cuando te disponías a satisfacer sus urgencias?

- Chiharu. - Takashi parecía herido. Chiharu tenía una naturaleza suave y amorosa y nunca se enfadaba, ni siquiera se molestaba con ninguno de ellos.

- No me vengas con "Chiharu", Takashi. ¿Eres tan perezoso que tenías que alimentarte de una mujer que estaba bajo la protección de nuestra familia? Sospecho que crees que tienes tanto encanto que debería estarte agradecida de proveer para ti.

- No fue así. Simplemente estaba excesivamente hambriento, habiendo esperado demasiado para alimentarme. No le habría hecho daño. No tenía ni idea de que pertenecía a Shaoran. Demonios, nunca la hubiera tocado de haberlo sabido. Me iba a destrozar la garganta, Chiharu. Deberías estar simpatizando conmigo. Mira mi pecho. Me ha arrancado la piel a tiras. ¿No vas a sanarme? - Takashi puso su más implorante expresión de muchachito angustiado.

- Quizás la próxima vez te lo pienses dos veces antes de andar tras la mujeres. -Replicó Chiharu y se marchó rápidamente.

- Hey, espera un minuto. - Takashi fue tras ella, intentando desesperadamente volver a recuperar su buena gracia.

- ¿Nos hemos vuelto locos todos por aquí? - Exigió Touya.

- La suave y dulce Chiharu actuando como una arpía. Tomoyo actuando como una becerra enferma de amor. Y no te conozco bien, Eriol, pero puedo ver que te divierte la incomodidad de Shaoran más de lo que sería decoroso, y el chico malo Takashi está persiguiendo a Chiharu como un perrito faldero. ¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo?

- Tu líder ha encontrado a su compañera, Touya. – Dijo Eriol felizmente. - No tiene idea, ni la más mínima idea, de cómo tratar con ella. Encontrar a tu compañera te

hace sentir como si alguien te diera un puñetazo en el estómago y te robara la cordura. Vuestro Shaoran estaba acostumbrado a hacer las cosas a su manera, simplemente ordenar cualquier cosa que le parece correcta. Pero ahora sospecho que está a punto de experimentar la sacudida que tanto se merece.

- Simplemente impondrá su voluntad sobre Sakura. – Dijo Touya confiadamente. - Entonces todo volverá a la normalidad.

- Imponer tu voluntad a tu compañera está en la misma categoría que cortarte tu propia garganta. No es una buena idea. Aún así, observar como lo hace será muy divertido. - Dijo Eriol con aire satisfecho.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, yo hago esto con el mero fin de entretener, y sin ánimos de lucrar.  
Recordatorio: partes en cursiva pensamientos, recuerdos, platicas telepáticas. Para lo demás letra normal.  
Espero disfruten leyendo este nuevo capitulo, y de antemano gracias por leer esta pequeña adaptación, y por dejar comentarios, nos vemos entre la semana. Hasta pronto.**_

* * *

_**.**_

* * *

Una vez en la espesa cobertura de los árboles, los músculos de la pantera se contonearon y tomaron forma, brillando en la oscuridad azulada para convertirse en la sólida forma de un hombre.

Sakura observó, inclinándose para apoyarse contra el tronco de un árbol, preguntándose si de algún modo había encontrado la madriguera de conejo de Alicia en medio de los bosques del estado de California.

Shaoran notó su expresión antinatural, el shock en sus enormes ojos. Su boca suave temblaba, y estaba retorciéndose los dedos agitada, tenía los nudillos blancos. Supo que si se aproximaba a ella, correría.

- Sabes que no tienes que tener miedo de mi, Sakura. - Su voz fue un susurro en la noche, una parte de la noche.

Sakura miró alrededor. La noche era de un profundo azul, casi negro, pero místico y hermoso. Los árboles se alzaban como sombras hacia el cielo tachonado de gemas. Pequeños látigos de niebla iban lenta y perezosamente a la deriva por el suelo del bosque.

- ¿Por qué parece como si fueras tan parte de todo esto? - Preguntó ella. - Como si pertenecieras a la noche, pero algo hermoso, no oscuro y feo? ¿Por qué, Shaoran? –Preguntó suavemente de nuevo.

- Pertenezco a la noche. No soy de tu misma raza. No soy humano aunque tampoco bestia o vampiro.

- ¿Pero puedes convertirte en un leopardo? - Un hecho increíble casi imposible de creer, aunque lo había visto con sus propios ojos.

- Puedo convertirme en el ratón que se escabulle por el campo, el águila que sobrevuela alto en el cielo. Puedo ser la neblina, la niebla, el relámpago y el trueno, una parte de la atmósfera misma. Pero soy siempre Shaoran... el que ha jurado protegerte.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

- Esto no es posible, Shaoran. ¿Estás seguro de que no me he caído y me he golpeado la cabeza o algo así? Quizás ambos comimos alguna extraña seta, y estamos compartiendo algún viaje psicodélico. Esto no es posible.

- Puedo asegurártelo, he hecho esto durante toda mi vida. Y he vivido casi mil años.

Ella alzó una mano para detenerle.

- Una cosa rara a la vez. Estoy oyendo todo esto, pero mi cerebro si niega a procesarlo.

- ¿Sabes que no te haría daño, Sakura? ¿Lo sabes de verdad? - Preguntó insistentemente, su negra mirada recorrió la cara de ella como niebla.

En lo más profundo de su alma, más allá de los procesos cerebrales humanos, Sakura sabía que sólo estaba segura de esto. Shaoran no le haría daño. Asintió lentamente y vio alivio en sus ojos durante un momento. Entonces volvió a serenarse de nuevo.

- No tuve intención de exponerte a los apetitos de los otros. En realidad, no se me ocurrió que ninguno de ellos te usaría de semejante forma cuando estabas bajo nuestra protección. Inadvertidamente te hice pasar un terrible momento, pero en verdad, no estabas en ningún peligro. En defensa de Takashi, debo decir que probablemente pensó que podría manipular tus recuerdos, como generalmente es fácil de hacer con las presas humanas, pero no te habría hecho daño o te habría matado, simplemente se habría alimentado, como, oliendo mi esencia en ti, asumió que había hecho yo. Por favor acepta mis disculpas.

Su voz se envolvió alrededor de ella y encontró su corazón. Suspiró suavemente e intentó no pensar demasiado en la palabra presa.

-¿Sabes qué, Shaoran? No tiene importancia. No tengo que entenderlo, porque no puedo con esto. Ahora puedes verlo, ¿verdad? No puedo manejar esto. Sería mejor que me largara ahora.

Los ojos negros de él nunca parpadearon, nunca abandonaron su cara. Ella notó que su corazón latía más rápido, amenazada de alguna forma que no entendía.

- No es como si fuera a decir nada a nadie. Me encerrarían si lo hiciera. Sabes que no tenéis que preocuparos.

Los ojos negros eran despiadados, enterrándose más y más profundamente hasta que encontraron su alma. No podía respirar.

- Shaoran, sabes que tengo razón. Tienes que saberlo. Somos dos razas diferentes intentando encontrar algún punto en común. Somos de dos especies diferentes.

- Te necesito.

Pronunció las palabras tan tranquilamente que apenas le oyó. Hizo la declaración rigurosamente, sin embellecerla lo más mínimo. No hubo empujón mental, ni ninguna otra forma de persuasión. Aún así, la forma en que las dijo fue como una flecha que perforó su corazón. No tenía defensas contra esas palabras. No había forma de combatir la verdad en ellas. La verdad que oyó en su voz.

Le miró fijamente durante un largo momento; entonces, sin advertencia, recogió y le lanzó un puñado de hojas.

- No juegas limpio, Shaoran. En realidad no lo haces. Tienes esos ojos y esa voz, y ahora vas y dices algo como eso.

Una lenta sonrisa suavizó la dura línea de la boca de él.

- Sabía que te gustaban mis ojos. - Sonaba inmensamente satisfecho. No pareció moverse, pero en seguida estuvo inclinado sobre ella, su cuerpo la suficientemente cerca como para compartir su calor. La mano de él encontró su garganta y la palma de su mano quedó inmóvil para que el pulso latiera en el mismo centro.

- No he dicho que me gusten tus ojos. - Corrigió ella. - Creo que deberían ser declarados ilegales. Son pecaminosos. - Elevó la barbilla beligerantemente hacia él, tratando de mantenerse firme contra algo que ni siquiera entendía.

- Me he disculpado en serio, cielo. Nunca te colocaré en semejante posición de nuevo. Me aseguraré de que los otros sean conscientes de que estás bajo mi protección personal todo el tiempo. - Shaoran inclinó su oscura cabeza hacia la de ella, arrastrándose hasta la seducción de sus labios de terciopelo.

El aliento de Sakura se quedó atascado en su garganta, y se echó hacia atrás contra el tronco del árbol y levantó las palmas de sus manos contra la dura pared del pecho de él.

- Estoy pensando que no deberíamos hacer esto. En realidad, Shaoran, es más seguro que sencillamente no nos toquemos.

La sonrisa de él escaló hasta sus ojos, extendiendo calor a través del cuerpo de Sakura.

- ¿Seguro? ¿Eso es lo que creer? Siempre es mucho más seguro hacer lo que deseo.

No se había movido, ni una sola pulgada, a pesar de la presión que ella estaba ejerciendo sobre su pecho.

Sakura suspiró suavemente.

- No deberías decir eso. Personalmente, Shaoran. Estoy en ese punto en el que podría huir gritando por el bosque, o dudar de mi propia cordura y mi confianza en mí misma. No me empujes mucho más fuerte ahora mismo.

- ¿Crees que podrías sostenerte por ti misma sin el tronco del árbol sujetándote? - La diversión matizaba su voz.

Sakura palmeó el tronco del árbol, renuente a dejarlo. Era mucho más orgullosa de lo que había mostrado hasta ahora. Nada de desmayarse. Nada de histerismos. Nada de las cosas que haría una mujer sana. Pero no quería caerse de cara. Las largas pestañas se deslizaron hacia abajo por un momento. Shaoran leyó fácilmente el débil sentido del humor que se burlaba de sí misma con el desconcierto sobre en la cara transparente, la súbita determinación sólo antes de que cambiase de posición, agachándose bajo su brazo para permanecer en pie por su propia cuenta. Eso le gustaba, su sentido del humor, su habilidad para reírse de sí misma en las situaciones más extremas.

Ella le sonrió ampliamente.

- Bueno, funciona.

Él extendió una mano.

- Vamos, cielo. Podemos simplemente pasear y hablar.

Ella le evaluó sospechosamente.

- Simplemente pasear y hablar. Eso no es código para alguna otra actividad rara, ¿verdad?

Shaoran rió realmente. Sus dedos se enredador con los de ella, capturando su mano, y atrayéndola contra el calor de su cuerpo.

- ¿Hasta dónde llegarás con tus tonterías?

Sus ojos esmeraldas chispearon hacia él.

- Puedo ser peor. Mucho peor.

- Estas intentando espantarme.

Se rió a pesar de sí misma.

- Creo que tú harías un mejor trabajo espantando a la gente que yo. Ganas por goleada. Sin cuestión.

El brazo de él se deslizó alrededor de su cintura para levantarla suavemente sobre un tronco caído. No perdió nunca el paso, y ella no pudo dejar de compararle con el gato de la junta que en el que sabía que podía convertirse. Se movía de la misma forma silenciosa, con la misma gracia.

- ¿Qué se siente cuando cambias así?

- ¿A un leopardo? - Shaoran se sorprendió de su pregunta. No había pensado en qué se sentía desde hacía cientos de años. El misterio. La belleza. La maravilla que era cambiar de forma. Su pregunta trajo el regocijo total, el respeto que había sentido cuando niño al experimentar hasta perfeccionar el arte, hasta que pudo cambiar de forma en medio del aire, a la carrera, incluso cuando usaba su velocidad preternatural.

- Es una increíble sensación de poder y belleza experimentar la esencia del animal, su velocidad, energía y sigilo, todo milagrosamente en mi propio cuerpo.

Sakura se movió al ritmo de él, deambulando hacia ninguna parte en particular. Era tan perfectamente proporcionado, su mismo cuerpo era un milagro, fuerza y poder en cada músculo, en cada célula, y lo llevaba con una casual facilidad de la que parecía no ser siquiera consciente.

- Es fascinante cuando me comunico con los animales. - Admitió ella. - Me encantaría ser capaz de ver en realidad a través de sus ojos, oler y oír los cosa como ellos. ¿Puedes hacer eso? ¿O eres todavía realmente tú?

- Ambos a la vez. Puedo usar sus sentidos, sus habilidades, aunque también puedo razonar, mientras tanto nada retiene un instinto abrumador.

- Como un instinto de supervivencia.

Shaoran bajó la mirada hacia su coronilla. La luz de la luna se filtraba a través de los árboles, tocando el pelo castaño rojizo hasta convertirlo en llamas. Era tan hermosa, no tuvo más elección que recorrer con una mano acariciadora los sedosos mechones.

- Eso es lo que eres para mí. Un instinto de supervivencia. Tú lo sientes también.

Las largas pestañas de ella se alzaron lo suficiente como para que Shaoran captara un destello de vívido verde antes de que apartara la mirada.

- No sé lo que siento. - Levantó las manos y le lanzó una rápida mirada de censura. - No vamos a seguir por ahí, ¿recuerdas? Quédate a un paso de mi, y no hagas ninguna de esas cosas que te mencioné antes.

Su respuesta fue una risa ronca que envió llamas danzando a la sangre de Sakura. Le miró.

- La risa prohibida también.

Él capturó su pequeña cintura y la levantó fácilmente hasta lo alto de un enorme tronco derribado, para que los dos permanecieran cerca, sus manos descansando levemente en las caderas de Saku mientras ella miraba hacia abajo. Los helechos crecían abundantemente en el suelo del bosque, retazos de alfombra verde de la zona en una curiosa acuarela en el azul de la noche.

El escenario era tan hermoso que no podía encontrar su voz, ni siquiera reprender a Shaoran por olvidarse de medir los centímetros entre ellos. Intentó no ser consciente de sus mano sobre ella, tocándola como si le perteneciera. Él inclinó su oscura cabeza tan cerca que se le quedó el aliento atascado en la garganta. Su cuello latió con anticipación, y las llamas empezaron a crujir y crepitar, amenazando con consumirla. Sintió el calor de su aliento exactamente sobre su pulso latente.

- Escucha la noche. Nos está hablando. - Dijo él suavemente.

Durante un momento sólo pudo oír al latido de su propio corazón. Golpeaba en sus oídos, ahogando por completo cualquier otro sonido. Cuidadosamente él le dio la vuelta y la arrastró de espaldas a la protección de su cuerpo.

- Quieta. Cálmate. Está en tu mente, Sakura. Encuentra la tranquilidad primero. Es aquí donde empiezas a aprender. - Su voz susurraba sobre la piel de Sakura como negro terciopelo. Hipnotizadora y perfecta. Pura magia.

Shaoran estaba lanzando un hechizo, tejiéndolo firmemente a su alrededor, no simplemente con el poder hipnótico de su voz, o la fuerza de su cuerpo sino con la noche misma. Nunca había notado que la oscuridad tuviera tan vívidos colores. La luna brillaba a través de la copa de los árboles, bañando el mundo con una suave iridiscencia plateada. Las hojas relucían como gemas mientras la brisa soplaba gentilmente a través de ellas.

El leve suspiro del viento fue el primer sonido que pudo identificar claramente después de su propio corazón. Los brazos de Shaoran se apretaron a su alrededor, encerrándola contra su cuerpo mucho más grande. Sakura tenía aversión a los espacios cerrados, y siempre evitaba estar demasiado cerca de los hombres, especialmente cuando estaba sola y eran fuertes. Sin embargo, en vez de hacerla sentirse amenazada, Shaoran la hacía sentir a salvo y protegida.

- Escúchalo realmente, Sakura, con tu corazón y tu mente a la vez que con tus oídos. El viento está cantando suavemente, susurrando historias. Aquí, muy cerca de nosotros... ¿lo oyes? El viento nos trae el sonido de las correrías de los zorros.

Ella inclinó la barbilla, esforzándose por captar una simple nota de lo que él podía oír. Correrías de zorros. ¿Realmente podía saber eso? Como si leyera su mente, Shaoran colocó los labios contra su oreja. - Hay tres de ellos. Deben ser muy jóvenes; apenas se mueven.

Sakura sintió los labios moviéndose en su pelo, como si fuera un roce accidental, no preparado, contra los mechones de pelo. Su instinto de autoconservación finalmente apareció, e intentó alejarse de él. Pero su pie gravitó sobre el espacio vacío. Había olvidado que estaba en lo alto de un tronco. Sólo los brazos de Shaoran evitaban que cayeran.

Él se rió suavemente, esa indignante, masculina y burlona diversión.

- Correcto. Me necesitas. Necesitas un guardián.

- No lo haría si no me volvieras loca todo el tiempo. – Le acusó, pero se aferraba a él al mismo tiempo.

- Permíteme fundir mi mente más completamente con la tuya. Puedo enseñarte a escuchar, a oír los auténticos sonidos de la noche. Mi mundo. Sakura. - Bajó la mirada a los esbeltos dedos que se curvaban alrededor de su brazo. Era tan frágil, tan delicada, una pequeña pero enormemente valiente mujer. Había nacido para él. Su corazón y su mente, su misma alma reconocía las de ella. Cada célula de su cuerpo la buscaba, necesitándola, vorazmente, con una intensidad que nunca se apaciguaría.

Shaoran podía sentir el cuerpo de ella temblando levemente contra la dureza del suyo. Un feroz instinto protector se alzó en él, abrumándole con su pura fuerza. Quería llevarla a su guarida, mantenerla a salvo de los peligro de todos los días y del mundo de su alrededor, mantenerla cerca y protegerla todo el tiempo. Pero comprendió que, sin importar como de fuertes fueran sus sentimientos, ella era mortal, y había crecido en un mundo diferente, uno al que él no podría retorcer y cambiarlo para ella. Había formado su carácter tan seguramente como la edad y los peligros que había afrontado le habían formado a él. No podía apresurarla demasiado. Las exigencias de su cuerpo y alma tenían que quedar en segundo plano tras los miedos de ella, por infundados que pudieran ser.

- Si fundes tu mente completamente con la mía ¿serás capaz de leer todos mis pensamientos? - Preguntó ella ansiosamente.

Él le rizó el pelo, con una caricia afectuosa.

- ¿Quieres decir como hago ya?

Los ojos esmeralda relampaguearon hacia él.

- No puedes leer todos mis pensamientos. - Dijo ella decidida. Hubo un corto y revelador silencio. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarle. - ¿Puedes? - Esta vez su voz definitivamente se tambaleó.

Shaoran quiso besar esa expresión preocupada de su cara.

- Por supuesto que puedo.

Los labios de ella tirotearon de su labio superior.

- No pudiste hacerlo antes. No creo que puedas, Shaoran.

- Fundes tu mente con la mía cada vez que te comunicas mentalmente conmigo. Pudo llevarme unos pocos minutos sacar en claro tus diferencias con otros, pero una vez lo hice, eso me permitió deslizarme dentro y fuera de tu mente a voluntad. - Sus dedos se cerraron amorosamente alrededor de la nuca de ella. - Si quieres, podría compartir algunos de tus recuerdos contigo. El pequeño callejón que te encantaba tras el restaurante chino. Sientes afecto por las cosas más inusuales.

Esta vez Sakura hizo un intento de liberarse, pero Shaoran la capturó firmemente, aprisionándola dentro del círculo de sus brazos.

- No tan rápido, cielo. Eres tú la que insinuó que estaba mintiendo.

Se puso rígida.

- Nadie está mintiendo a nadie. Tu edad finalmente te está afectando.

El rió de nuevo, asombrado de que después de siglos de soledad y la absoluta falta de moción, pudiera encontrarse riendo tan fácilmente. Había alegría en la propia noche, alegría en el mundo, en cada acto de vivir.

- Eso no ha sido muy simpático, Sakura. - La regañó, pero su voz era tan gentil, que hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelco.

- Nada de uniones, Shaoran. Creo que deberíamos hacer cualquier cosa semi-normal. Como, simplemente hablar. Hablar es bueno. Nada raro, sólo lo normal. Cuéntame algo de tu niñez. ¿Cómo eran tus padres?

- Mi padre era un hombre muy poderoso. Con frecuencia se referían a él como El Oscuro. Era una gran sanador entre nuestra gente. Según tengo entendido mi hermano mayor ha tomado su lugar entre nuestra raza. Mi madre era amable y adorable. La recuerdo sonriendo. Tenía una sonrisa espectacular. - Las palabras conjuraron en él el recuerdo, el roce de calidez.

- Debe haber sido maravillosa.

- Si. Yo tenía sólo seis años cuando fue asesinada.

Los dedos de Sakura se apretaron sobre su brazo con simpatía.

- Lo siento tanto, Shaoran. Quiero decir haberte traído un recuerdo triste.

- Ningún recuerdo de mi madre puede ser malo, Sakura. Cuando tenía seis años, los turcos otomanos invadieron el pueblo cercano a nuestro hogar y mataron a casi todos. Yo fui capa de escapar... - Gesticuló en la dirección aproximada del campamento. - ... con unos pocos más. Mi hermana, Tomoyo, y Chiharu, Takashi, Touya, y otro más. Después de eso quedamos separados del resto de nuestra gente.

- ¿A los seis años? Shaoran, ¿qué hiciste? ¿cómo sobrevivisteis?

- Aprendí a cazar de los animales que me rodeaban. Aprendí a alimentar a los otros. Fueron tiempos difíciles. Cometí muchos errores, aunque cada día era una nueva y excitante experiencia.

- ¿Cómo quedaste separado de tus padres, de tu gente?

- Había una guerra. Los pueblos humanos estaban siendo arrasados... gente a la que nuestras familias consideraban amigos. Nuestros adultos decidieron permanecer con los humanos. Pero los soldados atacaron cuando el sol estaba alto, cuando los Cárpatos están en su momento más vulnerable, cuando necesitan ir a la tierra. Y había muchos soldados, viciosos y crueles, decididos a arrasar toda la región, a librarse de todos nosotros, a los que consideraban sabandijas, vampiros. Desafortunadamente, los adultos de nuestra especie no tienen poder, ni fuerza, cuando el sol está alto, fue una masacre, un inútil derroche de vidas. Así que muchos murieron ese día, humanos y Cárpatos por igual, mujeres y niños. Muchos de nuestra raza fueron sometidos al ritual de muerte de los "vampiros"... cortar la cabeza y una estaca a través del corazón, mis padres entre ellos.

La voz de Shaoran era suave, melancólica, distante, como si una parte de él estuviera a siglos de ella. Entre sus brazos, Sakura se giró para alzar una mano y tocarle la boca con la punta de los dedos.

- Lo siento tanto, Shaoran. - Brillaban lágrimas en sus largas pestañas, iluminando sus ojos. La pena por él, por la pérdida de sus padres, por el niño que había sido, latía en su corazón.

Shaoran tocó una lágrima, capturándola con la punta de un dedo.

- No llores por mí, Sakura. No quiero que nunca haya lágrimas en tu corazón. Tu vida ha sido dura también. Al menos antes de perder las emociones y colores, la mía estuvo llena del amor de mi familia, y después de mi nueva familia durante cientos de años. El bote en el que yo y los otros escapamos de nuestra tierra destruida por la guerra nos llevó a través del océano antes de hundirse en una violenta tormenta. Estábamos a abandonados a nuestra suerte, yo era el mayor, pero nos las arreglamos para alcanzar las costas de África, y tuvimos grandes aventuras en todos aquellos años... antes de que la oscuridad se reuniera en mi y se extendiera a través de mi alma.


	12. Chapter 12

Le observó llevarse el dedo a la boca para saborear su lágrima trémula, sus ojos negros y sensuales, sus labios perfectos alarmantemente tentadores. Tragó convulsivamente, temiendo que podría precipitarse en sus brazos solo para saborear esa boca de nuevo y perderse para siempre en la ardiente intensidad de sus ojos.

- ¿Qué oscuridad, Shaoran ¿De qué estás hablando?

- No he sentido nada en estos últimos largos siglos. Después de un cierto punto, evidentemente un hombre de los Cárpatos pierde sus emociones y está en peligro de convertirse en vampiro. Debido a que hay otros que dependen de mí, luché con la bestia interior. Pero durante años hasta ahora no he visto colores, ni sentido alegría, ni deseo por una mujer, ni risa, y tampoco amor. Ni siquiera he sentido culpa por las muertes necesarias. Sólo mi hambre habitaba en mi. Fuerte y terrible y siempre en mi.

La bestia interior creció hasta que estuvo siempre luchando por liberarse, rabiando en busca de alivio. Entonces, en medio de esa oscuridad, llegaste tú, trayéndome a los colores, la luz y la vida. - Shaoran lo dijo suavemente, honestamente, sintiendo cada palabra. Su mano subió para capturar la masa de pelo Castaño rojizo, para apoyarla en su cara y así poder inhalar su fragancia. - Tengo más necesidad de ti que ningún otro en este mundo. Mi cuerpo reclama el tuyo como propio. Mi corazón reconoce al tuyo. Mi alma clama por la tuya, y mi mente busca el toque de tu mente. Eres la única mujer que puede domar a la bestia y mantenerme en esta tierra, en el camino de la bondad y la luz. La única que puede evitar que destruya a mortales e inmortales por igual.

Sakura se mordió otra vez el labio inferior. Las cosas que decía él eran casi más de lo que podía comprender. La ponían nerviosa, incluso mientras la hacía ser más consciente de si misma como una mujer deseable de lo que hubiera hecho nadie antes.

- No perdamos el control, Shaoran. Estoy de acuerdo en viajar con la banda por ahora, pero salvar tu mente está un poco más allá de mis posibilidades. Puedo esgrimir una llave inglesa y todo eso, pero las relaciones me eluden totalmente.

Podía ser frívola en sus respuestas, pero su corazón se había derretido con cada una de las palabras de él. Su elegancia del Viejo Mundo y su encanto en cierta forma parecían proporcionar un equilibrio frente al peligro que se pegaba a él como una segunda piel. El magnetismo sexual era también una segunda naturaleza para Shaoran, y Sakura no trataba de engañarse pensando que era inmune.

- Sería mejor para todos los implicados que permanezcas libre de cualquier otra relación. - Dijo él suavemente.

Los ojos esmeralda centellearon con un verde brillante antes de que se volviera alejándose de nuevo de él, demasiado tentada por su boca perfecta para continuar mirándola.

- Paseemos, Shaoran. Creo que es más seguro que quedarnos aquí sobre un tronco que parece un acantilado. Mucho más seguro.

Él brazo de él le rodeó la cintura, y se inclinó hacia adelante, su cálido aliento le acarició la nuca.

- Corre si debes hacerlo, pequeña, pero no hay a dónde ir excepto de vuelta a mí.

Ella se apartó firmemente la gruesa banda de su brazo de alrededor de la cintura, orgullosa de su decisión. Si el cuerpo de él continuaba en contacto con el suyo, ambos iban a arder en llamar. La única cosa que se podía hacer era poner un océano o un glaciar entre ellos. Quizás un casquete polar entero.

Su risa indignante la siguió mientras saltaba del tronco y empezaba a alejarse.

- Leer tu mente se está convirtiendo en algo muy interesante, cielo. Siempre podemos establecernos en un iglú.

- Ni lo pienses. Fundirías la maldita cosa. ¿Entonces dónde estaríamos? Te lo dije, nada de esa cosa de hipnotizar con los ojos. Y quizás deberías intentar llevar una máscara. - Su risa sexy tenía que acabar también. Definitivamente tenía que acabar. Hacía estragos en su corriente sanguínea. Calentándolo, derritiéndolo, tan espeso y pesado que iba a tirarse sobre él y suplicarle si él no la detenía. Entonces sí que iba a lamentarlo él. Si. Se volvió a mirarle. - De acuerdo. Haz esa cosa de lagartos.

Él estudió su cara.

- ¿Esa cosa de lagartos? - Repitió él. Entonces una sonrisa malvada tocó su boca sensual. - ¿Lamerte la piel? Encantado. Sólo tienes que decirme dónde. -

Deliberadamente se inclinó cerca del pulso que latía en la garganta de Sakura, sus ojos enseguida ardientes, la risa decaía.

Sakura le empujó, con fuerza. Si el áspero terciopelo de esa lengua tocaba su piel, estaría perdida.

- Aléjate de mí. - Dio dos pasos huidizos con creciente alarma. - Lo digo en serio, Shaoran. O tendremos que conseguir una carabina.

- Dijiste que querías que hiciera esa cosa de lagartos. – Su mano engrilletó la muñeca de ella, encadenándola a su lado.

- Quise decir escamas. Necesitas escamas. Si fuera una lagartija no sentiría que arriesgo mi honor paseando por los bosques contigo. - Se reía a pesar de sí misma.

- Si cambiara a la forma de un lagarto, correrías gritando de vuelta al campamento. - Shaoran sabía que Eriol y Tomoyo ya habían partido en el autobús con los felinos. Touya, Chiharu y Takashi estaba en ese mismo momento apretujándose en el pequeño y rápido coche que Takashi tanto adoraba. Podía oír a Takashi suplicando a Chiharu que le dirigiera la palabra, intentando convencerla de que no era en realidad una rata.

Shaoran aprovechó la ventaja de la pausa temporal de Sakura para ganar posesión de su mano. Sus dedos se enlazaron firmemente con los de ella y tiró para colocarla bajo la protección de su hombro.

- Si cambiara, querría entonces pavonearme y hacer de dragón Komodo para ti.

Sakura permitió que pasaran varios latidos de corazón mientras su imaginación digería esa.

- ¿No teníamos que ir a algún sitio esta noche? Pensaba que teníamos un apretado calendario que mantener. Dejemos los dragones de Komodo fuera de escena. Ya eres suficientemente espeluznante en tu forma humana.

Estaban volviendo hacia el campamento, paseando a través de los retazos de niebla que se espesaban a lo largo del suelo del bosque. Era extraño y hermoso, convirtiendo los bosques en un lugar mágico y místico. A Sakura le gustaba la sensación de fuerza en la mano de Shaoran, el calor de su cuerpo calentando el suyo, la fácil y fluida forma en que se movía con la sugerencia de poder contenido. Pero por encima de todo adoraba la forma en que sus ojos ardían posesivamente sobre ella, la forma en que su cincelada y perfecta boca la tentaba.

Shaoran se detuvo bruscamente, ella tropezó contra él. Se había vuelto para encararla, sus rasgos eran oscuros y sensuales a la luz de la luz que se abría paso a través de la copa de los árboles. Parecía lo que era, un señor con poder, un hechicero sin comparación. Sakura solo podía levantar la mirada hacia su masculina belleza, perdida en el hambre de sus ojos.

No podía respirar cuando estaba tan cerca de ella. Sus ojos se oscurecieron hasta que quedaron implacables por el deseo, con una cruda necesidad. Sus manos se deslizaron hacia abajo por los brazos de Sakura para descansar en sus caderas, urgiendo a su cuerpo a que se acercara incluso más al de él. El azul del aire de la medianoche se mezclaba con el brillo plateado de la luna y junto con el blanco de los bancos de niebla, los rodeaban, separándolos del resto del mundo.

Shaoran inclinó la cabeza lentamente hacia ella, empujado por algún poder que no era el suyo propio, más allá incluso de su comprensión. Todo lo que importaba era ese

momento en el que sentía la satinada y suave boca bajo la de él. En el que saboreó la salvaje miel de ella. En el que tomó el control y terminó con su mutua miseria. Tenía que hacer esto. Era tan necesario para ambos como respirar.

Los labios de él eran firmes aunque suave terciopelo, moviéndose sobre los de ella, persuadiendo gentilmente para que ella respondiera. La sintió moverse bajo sus manos, deslizarse justo en su interior, apretarse firmemente alrededor de su corazón. Sus dientes tirotearon gentilmente, insistentemente, hasta que Sakura tuvo que acceder a su muda demanda y abrió la boca para él. La tierra bajo sus pies se estremeció alarmantemente, pero su boca se apresuró sobre la de ella, transportándole a través del tiempo y el espacio a algún lugar en el que nunca había estado.

Sin pensarlo conscientemente, sin querer, Shaoran encontró la mente de ella con la suya y se fundió, compartiendo sus fantasías eróticas, su alegría ante la existencia de ella.

Compartir la forma en que su cuerpo volvía a la vida y rabiaba por ella, como la necesitaba. Hambriento por ella.

Puro sentimiento. Estaba volando alto sin alas, una caída libre a través del espacio, y todo el tiempo las llamas saltaban más y más alto. Estaba perdido en ella, siempre estaría perdido en ella. Su piel era tan suave, su pelo tan sedoso. Era el milagro de la vida misma. Estaba todo allí, barriendo a Sakura hasta el vórtice de su pasión, captando el deseo de ella y magnificándolo hasta que ella ya no supo donde terminaba ella y empezaba él. Hasta que fueron un sólo ser consumido por un hambre feroz. No había lugar para la autoconservación, no había lugar para la modestia, su necesidad era igual de grande que la de él.

Sus brazos se apretaron posesivamente, arrastrándola hasta la protección de su dura y masculina forma. En las profundidades de su cuerpo, su sangre se espesaba como lava fundida, una tormenta de fuera barría a través de todo su sistema, hasta que supo que iba a arder en llamas.

_Tenemos que parar._ Las palabras le rozaron como alas de mariposas en su mente, sin aliento, eróticas, llenas del mismo hambre y necesidad que amenazaba con consumirlos a ambos, que amenazaba a su mismo control. Aunque había algo más. Algo nuevo. Debido a que sus mentes estaban unidas, lo reconoció como lo que era; miedo, tan elemental como el tiempo mismo.

Shaoran se empujó de vuelta a la realidad, lejos de las urgentes demandas que su cuerpo hacía y retroceder a una semejanza de cordura.

Sakura estaba ardiendo, ya no era ella misma sino una parte de Shaoran. Eran una sola y completa entidad. Se aferró a él, la única ancla segura en una salvaje tormenta de magia. Shaoran alzó la cabeza para que su boca revoloteara a centímetros de la de ella. Se miraron el uno al otro, ahogándose en los ojos del otro, impresionados de que pudieran producir semejante conflagración sólo con un beso.

Sakura retrocedió, una sutil retirada femenina, intentando encontrarse a sí misma y enfriar el terrible calor que chamuscaba su cuerpo. Se tocó la boca con la punta de los dedos, incapaz de creer que ella hubiera ayudado a generar tales llamas.

- No lo digas, cielo. Sé exactamente lo que vas a decir. - Esa enfurecedora diversión masculina matizaba su voz ronca.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

- No creo que pueda hablar. Honestamente, Shaoran, eres letal. Simplemente no podemos hacer esto. Es demasiado peligroso. Casi espero que un relámpago empiece a arquearse entre nosotros.

Él se pasó una mano a través de su oscura melena.

- Juraría que he sido golpeado por un rayo. Ardiente y desgarrador, rasgando directamente a través de mí.

La sonrisa de ella fue tentadora pero allí estaba a pesar de todo.

- Así que estamos de acuerdo. No más de esto.

Shaoran enredó un brazo alrededor del cuerpo de ella y notó que estaba temblando.

- Creo que bastante más de esto es la respuesta, Sakura. Tenemos que aprender a controlarlo. Cuanto más practiquemos mejor será.

- ¿Mejor? - Sakura presionó una mano sobre la boca, con los ojos enormes. - No nos atreveremos a hacerlo mejor que eso, Shaoran, o podríamos conseguir que ardiera el mundo. No sé tú, pero yo no me siento tan bien ahora mismo. - Su cuerpo estaba pesado y dolorido, sensible ante el más leve toque. Cada vez que Shaoran se rosaba contra ella, dardos de fuego corrían en su interior. Le necesitaba, necesitaba su cuerpo. - Si tuviéramos algo de sentido común, pondríamos medio mundo entre nosotros.

Shaoran se llevó los nudillos de ella a la calidez de su boca y quedó intrigado por las dos pequeñas cicatrices en ellos. Su lengua examinó las débiles marcas, un lento y áspero calor aterciopelado. Sakura cerró los ojos contra el puro deseo en los ojos de él, contra su patente sensualidad. Esta vez supo que la instantánea conflagración no había sido causada sólo por ella. Ella no hacía cosas como esa, no buscaba la intimidad instantánea. Nunca. ¿Quién habría pensado que un toque tan pequeño, una mirada, podría reducirla a calor líquido y un dolor que nunca se detendría?

- Shaoran, tenemos que parar. - Estaba medio riendo pero muy cerca de las lágrimas. - No tengo ni idea de que hacer. Es decir, eres un vampiro.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

- Un vampiro no, cielo. Que Dios nos ayude, eso nunca. Te he explicado que el vampiro ha elegido la oscuridad eterna, ha elegido perder su alma. Tú eres mi alma, mi fuerza, la luz de mi oscuridad. Soy un Cárpato, incluso aunque no haya crecido entre nuestra gente y mis costumbres sean de algún modo diferentes. No conozco al Príncipe de nuestra gente, al que ha tratado de evitar la extinción de nuestra especie. Ni siquiera sabía que existía o que mi hermano mayor todavía vivía hasta hace unas pocas semanas.

Sakura empezó a reír.

- ¿No hay alguna cosa normal sobre la que podamos conversar? ¿Cómo el tiempo? Inusual el tiempo que estamos teniendo. - Si continuaba hablándole de cosas que su cerebro se negaba a comprender, temía que perdería la cabeza. Todo estaba ocurriendo demasiado rápido.

La sonrisa de él fue burlona.

- ¿Te gustaría que creara una tormenta? Podríamos hacer el amor bajo la lluvia.

- Podemos buscar a los otros y fingir que hay seguridad en el número. - Sugirió Sakura firmemente, ignorando la forma en que su cuerpo se fundía ante la ultrajante sugerencia. - Puedo ver cuál de nosotros es la persona práctica, y no eres tú. - Tiró de su mano, conduciéndole de vuelta hacia el campamento.

Él la siguió durante unos pocos minutos en un silencio perplejo. Finalmente, curioso, se aclaró la garganta.

- ¿Sakura? ¿Adónde vamos exactamente? No es que me importe... te seguiré a dondequiera que quieras que vayamos... pero por lo que puedo recordar, este sendero conduce hasta un barranco rocoso. Es arriesgado.

Ella pudo sentir el color elevarse bajo su piel y avanzar hacia arriba hasta su cuello. Cuando trató de desenredar sus dedos de los de él, él se pegó como con pegamento. Se sintió tentada a darle una patada en la espinilla. Ya era lo suficientemente malo que hiciera arder su cuerpo, pero ahora estaba completamente azorada, mientras el parecía al mismo tiempo tranquilo, implacable, completamente invencible.

- ¿Entonces dónde está el campamento? - Exigió a través de los dientes apretados.

Durante un momento Shaoran la miró fijamente. Entonces parpadeó, apartando la burlona diversión que estaba segura había estado arremolinándose en las profundidades de sus ojos. La evaluó con una expresión perfectamente sobria que la hizo desear realmente patearle la espinilla. Le llevó gran cantidad de autocontrol evitar hacerlo.

- No me sermonees. Normalmente tengo algún sentido de la dirección. - Protestó. - Debes haber lanzado un hechizo sobre mí o algo así. Simplemente indica el camino. Y borra esa expresión de tu cara mientras lo haces.

Él caminó en silencio, su cuerpo inconscientemente inclinándose protectoramente hacia el de ella.

- ¿Qué clase de hechizo he lanzado sobre ti? – Preguntó gentilmente, su voz era una pura y hipnotizadora cadencia que no parecía poder resistir.

- ¿Cómo podría saberlo? - Preguntó ella petulantemente. - Por lo que sé, puedes haber estudiado con Merlin. – Le evaluó suspicazmente. - No lo hiciste, ¿verdad?

- En realidad, cielo, él fue mi aprendiz. - Dijo él.

Ella se puso ambas manos sobre los oídos, sus dedos todavía enlazados con los de él.

- No quiero oír esto. Ni siquiera si estás bromeando. No quiero oír esto.

Alcanzaron el claro, y Sakura se detuvo para mirar el terreno vacío. Sólo quedaba el camión. Ni un trozo de papel o envoltorio indicaba que alguien hubiera estado nunca allí. Estaba destinada a estar sola con Shaoran lo quisiera o no.

- Esto no es una conspiración, ¿verdad?

Shaoran rió suavemente y abrió la puerta del camión.

- Mi familia probablemente piensa que he perdido la cabeza, pero nunca conspirarían contra ti.

- Pero conspirarían para ti. - Dijo Sakura con una inspiración repentina. Levantó la cabeza hacia él. - ¿Qué harían si al Príncipe de vuestra gente no le gustara algo que hicieras?

Shaoran se encogió casualmente de hombros con su arrogancia natural.

- No querría que mi familia hiciera otra cosa que mantenerse al margen. Llevo mucho tiempo cuidando de mi mismo y de mis asuntos. No respondo ante nadie. Nunca lo he hecho, y sería incapaz de hacerlo después de tanto tiempo. - Sus mano se enredaron a lo largo de la cintura de ella, y la levantaron sin esfuerzo, depositándola sobre el asiento del camión. - Abróchate el cinturón de seguridad, cielo. No querría que saltaras fuera a la primera señal de problemas.

Ella estaba murmurando por lo bajo mientras él se deslizaba tras el volante. En los cerrados confines del camión, parecía más poderoso que nunca. La amplitud de sus hombros, las fuertes columnas de sus muslos, el calor de su cuerpo. Sakura se tragó el gemido que estaba atascado en su garganta. Su esencia masculina tentaba a alguna cosa salvaje e indomable en ella. Las puntas de sus dedos tamborilearon un ritmo nervioso sobre el salpicadero.

- Sabes, Shaoran, quizás debería simplemente tomar el autobús.

Él oyó la sombra de desesperación en su voz y decidió ignorarla. Después encendió el motor, extendió la mano para tocar su suave piel sólo una vez más, la punta de sus dedos recorrieron hacia abajo la mejilla de ella.

El leve toque hizo correr su corazón. Sabía que él lo oía, sabía que era consciente de que su sangre se apresuraba a través de sus venas, que era consciente de que su cuerpo estaba preparado y necesitaba al de él. Con un pequeño suspiro se hundió en el asiento y apoyó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos.

* * *

**N.A: bien se que no actualice en la semana pero en recompensa pienso subir doble el día de hoy así que tenganme un poco de paciencia. De nuevo grcias por sus comentarios y por haber agregado la historia a favoritos o ponerla en alerta.**


	13. Chapter 13

Estaba sola. Sakura pensó en eso mientras se echaba el pelo hacia atrás y miraba pensativamente al espejo en el baño de la caravana del grupo. La larga noche había sido como un hermoso sueño, Shaoran hablándole suavemente en la intimidad de la pequeña cabina del camión, su voz, tan perfecta mezcla de notas, relatando interesantes pedazos de historia, haciéndolos volver a la vida para ella. Sus brazos arrastrándola cerca de él, asegurándose de que su cinturón de seguridad estaba cómodo. La calidez de su cuerpo penetrando en el de ella.

Habían conducido durante horas, el cielo nocturno desplegado ante ellos, la cinta de la autopista su guía. Ella se había adormilado, su cabeza cayó sobre el hombro de él y se estableció allí. No había pretendido que ocurriera, pero se sentía bien. Shaoran la hacía sentir a salvo y apreciada. Estaba en su voz, en el calor de sus ojos, en la forma en que su cuerpo protegía el de ella.

Sakura suspiró en voz alta. No quería acostumbrarse a la sensación. Nada duraba para siempre, y finalmente era mejor confiar en sí misma. No quería caer en una trampa seductora, no importaba lo sedosa que fuera. En cualquier caso, Shaoran era demasiado poderoso incluso para contemplar un acto tan temerario. Pero podía soñar, y parecía como si lo estuviera haciendo mucho últimamente.

Se sentía sola sin Shaoran. En muchos momento de su vida había experimentado la soledad, pero esto era diferente. Esto era como sentir que una parte de ella hubiera desaparecido, un negro vacío que no podía llenar o escapar de él.

Se había despertado tarde de nuevo, otro mal hábito que estaba desarrollando. Eran bien pasadas las tres de la tarde. Había estado viajando toda la noche. No era sorprendente que el grupo durmiera durante el día. ¿Cómo si no podían mantener un horario tan demencial?

Miró fijamente su reflejo en el espejo. Se rozó el ojo que todavía debería estar de un profundo púrpura, hinchado, y feo, pero sólo quedaba una débil sombra azul. Shaoran la había curado. El color avanzó por su rostro, y su cuerpo saltó a la vida mientras recordaba cómo. Era fácil recordarlo como un sueño erótico. Shaoran. Le echaba de menos mientras dormía, sólo Dios sabía dónde.

Le disgustaba la forma en que sus ojos brillaban, se apartó del espejo. Ya era lo suficientemente malo que hubiera remoloneado en la ducha como una becerra enamorada, soñando con él. Sus ojos. Su boca. Su voz. La forma en que su cuerpo se contoneaba con fuerza.

- Oh, por amor de Dios. - Miró hacia el lujoso interior de la caravana. - Estás actuando peor que un adolescente. – Se dijo a sí misma. - Es arrogante y mandón y un extraño. Mantén eso en mente cuando estés babeando por sus miradas. Es un hombre. Eso ya es suficientemente malo. Y él es peor que un hombre. Es un... - Buscó la explicación correcta. - Un algo. Algo de lo que no quieres formar parte. Ahora comprueba el aceite. Algo mundano, ordinario. Algo a lo que estés acostumbrada.

Justo antes del amanecer él la había llevado en brazos hasta el autobús al que para entonces habían alcanzado, después de conducir toda la noche. Si cerraba los ojos todavía podía sentir la fuerza de sus brazos, la forma en que los duros músculos de su pecho se sentían contra sus propios senos suaves. En los rayos tempranos de luz pudo ver su cara, sensual, hermosa, aunque dura como el propio tiempo. La había llevado gentilmente, cuidadosamente hasta el interior del autobús, y la había tendido sobre el sofá entre los cojines. Su ternura mientras la cubría con una colcha se le había quedado grabada para siempre en el corazón. El beso que había rozado su sien todavía dejaba vestigios de fuego.

Y su cuello. Sakura presionó una mano sobre el cuello, entonces se volvió hacia el espejo para mirar una vez más. Su boca había dejado una ardiente marca allí, marcándola como suya. Podía ver la evidencia, la extraña marca que latía, ardía y clamaba por él. Se la cubrió con la palma de la mano y capturó allí el calor abrasador.

- Estaba vez estás en un gran problema, Saku . – Murmuró suavemente. - Ni siquiera tengo idea de cómo voy a sacarte de esta.

Intentó comer cereales fríos pero notó que estaba más sola que hambrienta. Deseaba ver la boca de él, su sonrisa, lenta y sexy. Deseaba ver el ardor ámbar de sus ojos. Los cereales sabían a cartón. ¿Por qué era erótico que Shaoran tomara su sangre, cuando la idea de que cualquier otro hiciera algo semejante la ponía enferma? ¿Qué hizo que fuera repulsivo cuando se había inclinado para acercarse mientras su cuerpo entero se tensaba de anticipación con Shaoran? Se tocó la marca con la punto de un dedo esta vez. - No te vas a quedar sentada aquí soñando despierta, Sakura. - Declaró incondicionalmente, vagamente sorprendida por estar llamándose a sí misma con el nombre que insistía en utilizar Shaoran. - Ve a hacer algo, cualquier cosa, pero deja de actuar como una estúpida.

Le llevó unos pocos minutos limpiar y, después de acariciar a los leopardos, salió. Las pesadas cortinas de las ventanas habían bloqueado la luz fuera del autobús así que el día pareció más brillante que nunca, y tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos contra su brillo. La brisa era suave y juguetona, tirando de su pelo y ropas, arremolinando hojas y soplando agujas de pino aquí y allá por el nuevo campamento.

El aire olía a la vez a fragancia de pino y flores silvestres. Corría agua en alguna parte cerca. El viento la hacía sentirse más sola que nunca. Los colores parecían mucho más vívidos cuando Shaoran estaba alrededor. Todo era más vívido cuando Shaoran estaba alrededor.

_Obsesión._ ¿Era eso lo que era? Sakura llenó una botella de agua y la deslizó en su mochila. Saldría a dar una larga caminata, vadearía el arroyo, y se refrescaría. Se lavaría su cuerpo. Silbando, se metió las manos en los bolsillo y partió, decidida a que la presencia de Shaoran no la persiguiera. pero una sensación de oscura obsesión empezó a agobiarla mientras caminaba más allá del campamento.

Intentó cantar, pero su corazón parecía pesado, sus piernas parecían plomo con cada paso que daba. Un terrible pesar crecía en ella. Necesitaba ver a Shaoran, tocarle, saber que estaba vivo y bien. Encontró el delgado hilo de un arroyo y lo siguió hasta que se amplió y convirtió en una espumosa manta plateada sobre un afloramiento de rocas. Se quitó los zapatos y se adentró en ella. El frío helado le aclaró la cabeza lo suficiente como para que pudiera razonar de nuevo.

Shaoran no estaba muerto o herido. Nada iba mal. La unión entre ellos estaba creciendo porque él fundía su mente con la de ella con frecuencia. Compartían una intensa intimidad que no significaba nada para los humanos. Sin la mente de él tocando la de ella, se sentía perdida. Eso era todo. Era simple. Sólo tenía que aprender a vivir con ello. Sakura se introdujo más en el interior del arroyo hasta que el agua le llegó a las rodillas y la corriente la urgió a seguir su curso. Fue consciente de los insectos en el aire, su zumbido constante. Eran dardos de color, un remolino de alas de gasa. Escuchó como Shaoran le había enseñado, completamente inmóvil, con el agua fluyendo a su alrededor y la mente centrada en las diminutas criaturas rebosantes de vida.

Sakura observó el azul brillante de una libélula azul brillante revoloteando sobre el arroyo. Muy lentamente miró alrededor y vio mariposas que se reunían. Tantos colores hermosos, alas batiendo el aire. Llegaban de todas partes, rozándose contra ella, aterrizando sobre sus hombros, sus brazos. De entrada, se quedó encantada con ellas hasta que temió que se estuvieran reuniendo demasiadas. Súbitamente las soltó, y empezaron a alzar el vuelo graciosamente.

Notas musicales se vertieron en su mente cuando los pájaros empezaron un concierto, una rivalidad de sonidos. Varias especies competían en las oleadas de aire e intentaban superar a las otras. Escuchó intensamente, repitiendo los sonidos en su mente hasta que estuvo segura de haber separado cada canción, cada significado, antes de responderles.

Uno a uno los llamó hacia ella. Extendiendo los brazos, cantó para ellos, tentándolos, su garganta gorgoreó trinando atrayendo a los pájaros de sus ramas y nidos. Volaron a su alrededor, rodeándola, zambulléndose para inspeccionarla cautelosamente antes de posarse en su brazo.

Canturreando, las ardillas los siguieron, apresurándose hacia adelante para detenerse en el borde del agua. Lentamente, con gran cuidado, Sakura se abrió paso hacia ellos, todo el tiempo hablando tranquilamente a los pájaros. Ellos revoloteaban a su alrededor, arrullando y cantando, trinando sus tonadas favoritas para ella. Dos conejos salieron dudosamente a campo abierto, contoneando sus narices hacia ella. Sakura se quedó muy quieta, extendiéndose sólo con la mente para incluirlos en el círculo de comunicación.

Fue un pájaro el primero que le advirtió del peligro. Volando en la corriente alta sobre ellos, sus ojos agudos captaron un movimiento sigiloso en un arbusto a varias yardas de la reunión. Una alarma ansiosa, advirtiendo a los de abajo de que no estaban solos. Sakura se giró rápidamente mientras los pájaros alzaban el vuelo y las ardillas y conejos corrían a ponerse a salvo. Quedó sola en el claro, con los pies desnudos todavía en el agua. El hombre parcialmente oculto en el espeso arbusto estaba ocupado tomando una serie de fotografías. Parecía demasiado familiar y, peor, demasiado triunfante. Obviamente había tomado fotos de los animales reuniéndose a su alrededor.

Sakura suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Al menos no se las había arreglado para atraer nada mayor o más exótico. Ni osos, ni zorros, ni visones. Pero todavía podía ver el pequeño periodicucho con una foto suya en la portada, titulada "La mujer pájaro de los Trovadores Oscuros". Qué gran artículo iba a conseguir. ¿Cómo se las arreglaba para meterse en semejantes líos?

- Hola de nuevo. Pareces estar siguiéndonos. - Saludó a Yoshiyuki Terada, esperando no sonar tan asustada como se sentía. Odiaba estar sólo con hombres, y esta corriente serpenteando en un área remota del bosque estaba bastante sola. - ¿Has conseguido alguna buena foto?

- Oh, sí. - Respondió él, dejando que la cámara colgara alrededor de su cuello. Empezó a moverse hacia ella, mirando cautelosamente alrededor. - ¿Dónde está el guardaespaldas? - Preguntó con gran suspicacia.

Los pies de Sakura se movieron por propia voluntad, retrocediendo en medio del arroyo mientras Yoshiyuki Terada caminaba hacia ella.

- Pensé que ese guardaespaldas estaría pegado a ti con superglue.

- ¿De dónde has sacado esa idea? Soy el mecánico, no un miembro de la banda. Está pegado a Tomoyo, la cantante, con superglue. Ese es su trabajo. Puedo darle un mensaje la próxima vez que le vea si quieres. - Algo en Terada la ponía nerviosa. Sabía que era más que un reportero siguiendo el rastro del grupo, pero lo que quería, no podía suponerlo.

- Alguien intentó matarla hace un par de meses. – Dijo Terada, observando su cara cuidadosamente. - ¿Te han contado eso? ¿Mencionaron que en el atentado, dispararon a otros dos miembros de la banda también? Puede ser peligroso estar alrededor de este grupo.

Se quedó congelada por dentro. Estaba diciendo la verdad; podía sentirlo. Pero deliberadamente se lo había contado en la tranquila soledad de estos bosques para sorprenderla, para ver si podía sacudirla. Sakura inhaló, tomando aire fresco, empujando fuera el terrible miedo. Empezó a moverse en dirección a la corriente incluso mientras se encogía de hombros casualmente.

- No tiene nada que ver conmigo. Arreglo coches, eso es todo. Probablemente tú estás mucho más en peligro que yo si alguien intenta hacer daño a Tomoyo tú estás siempre dando vueltas alrededor. - Levantó la mirada hacia el cielo. Era un día claro y hermoso, nubes como bolas de algodón flotaban serenamente en lo alto sobre ellos. -Probablemente algún fan enloquecido. Ya conoces a ese tipo. Tomoyo es sexy y guapa. Atrae todo tipo de atención. Algunas veces demasiada atención no es cosa buena. – Algo de la tranquilidad de la naturaleza bañó su mente. ¿O era Shoran de nuevo? Estaba lejos de ella; no podía tocarle ni siquiera con la mente, que por su cuenta, se extendió buscándole. Encontró sólo vacío, aunque sintió que estaba ayudándola. Podía sentir algo de su característica calma entrando en ella y ayudándola a tranquilizarse para sintonizar mejor con la naturaleza.

Terada estaba caminando hacia ella por el borde del arroyo, cuidando de mantener la punta de sus pies secas.

- Más que probablemente alguien sabe lo que son. – Sus ojos taladraron los de ella. - Estás advirtiéndome, ¿verdad?, ¿intentas decirme que si me quedo por aquí podría salir herido.

- ¿De dónde sacas una idea como esa? - Sakura deseó haber pensado en eso. Estaba permitiéndole intimidarla, cuando quizás sólo estaba asustándola. - No leo periódicos sensacionalistas, Terada, así que quizás deberías contarme que estas buscando. Intuyo que planeas usar esas fotos mías. No soy una celebridad, y, en cualquier caso, ¿cuál sería la cuestión? Así que prefiero los animales a la gente. Tengo una afinidad con ellos. Imprime eso, y todo lo que harás será que pierda mi trabajo. ¿Cómo va a ayudarte eso a lograr lo que quieres?

Terada la estudió. Estaba de pie con el sol tras ella, así que no divisó de inmediato el mordisco de amor en su cuello. Cuando lo hizo, soltó un sonido estrangulado y se echó hacia atrás, alcanzando apresuradamente el interior del cuello de su camisa para sacar una cruz de plata. La sostuvo delante de él, enfrentándola.

Sakura la miró un momento sin comprender. Después, cuando el significado la golpeó, estalló en carcajadas.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, idiota? ¡Eres tonto! Realmente crees la basura que imprimes, ¿verdad?

- Eres uno de ellos. Llevas la marca de la bestia. Ahora eres su sirviente. - Acusó histéricamente. El sol brillaba sobre la plata deslumbrándola. Sakura se tocó el cuello con la punta de los dedos.

- ¿Quién es él? ¿Qué bestia? Estoy empezando a pensar que estás loco. Mi novio estaba jugando y me dio un mordisquito. ¿Qué creías que era?

- Son vampiros, todos ellos. - Dijo Terada, - ¿Por qué crees que duermen durante el día?

Sakura rió suavemente.

- ¿Por eso hay tantos ataúdes en el autobús? Guau. Nunca pensé que fueran vampiros.

Terada maldijo enfurecidamente, furioso porque se divirtiera a su costa.

- No te reirás de mi cuando lo pruebe al mundo. Estamos sobre ellos. Lo hemos estado desde hace algún tiempo. Los seguimos durante los últimos cincuenta años, y no han envejecido lo más mínimo.

- ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Y tienes pruebas de eso? - Tenía el corazón en la garganta, pero se obligó a mantener la sonrisa burlona en su cara. - Tu mismo no pareces tener cincuenta años, Terada, así que quizás eras uno de ellos también.

- No te burles de mi. - Siseó, furioso. - Somos una sociedad de ciudadanos preocupados intentando salvar el mundo de estos demonios. Nos ponemos a nosotros mismos en gran peligro. Algunos de los nuestros fueron asesinados en Europa, ya sabes... mártires por la causa. No podemos permitir que los vampiros continúen amenazando a la humanidad.

* * *

**N.A: He aquí el ultimo capitulo de actualización doble de la semana, ya que ya me he puesto al corriente con la historia volveré a eso de la actualización cada semana, claro si les parece si no pues le seguimos como hasta ahora ustedes deciden, de nuevo mil gracias por dejar comentarios.  
Por otra parte que creen que pase con Sakura?, parece que Terada se ha vuelto loco?, las respuestas a todo esto y mas en el próximo capitulo no se lo pierdan, cha cha chaaaannnn, o como sea que suene la música de suspenso, ahora si les dejo, hasta la próxima.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Fuego Oscuro pertenece a Christinne Feehan, los personajes de CCS son propiedad de CLAMP, yo hago esto sin fines de lucro y con la mera intención de entretener. Esto seria algo así como un recordatorio: _Cursiva= pensamientos, conversaciones telepáticas y recuerdos._ Letra normal= Dialogo. Y ahora si sin mas los dejo para que lean.  
****A si se me olvidaba algunas veces les actualizaré entre semana y domingos y algunas otras tan solo los domingos todo dependerá de la cantidad de tarea y trabajo que me dejen en mi escuela, y ahora si dejando esto aclarado les dejo también una disculpa por haberlos dejado en suspenso tanto tiempo cuando tenia pensado actualizar entre semana, pero en fin aquí esta el capitulo y recién salido de edición solo para su disfrute.**

* * *

Los ojos de ella se abrieron de par en par. Estaba mirando a un auténtico fanático-de-Dios, indudablemente se esforzaba por matar a Tomoyo.

- Señor Terada. - Intentó ser razonable. - En realidad no puede creer lo que está diciendo. Conozco a esta gente. Difícilmente son vampiros; sólo un poco excéntricos. Viajan cantando como hacen la mayoría de las bandas. Shaoran me hizo una sopa de verduras el otro día. Tomoyo tiene un reflejo en el espejo... yo misma lo he visto. Y estaba bromeando sobre los ataúdes. El autobús es muy lujoso, incluyendo el área de dormitorio. Por favor, créame, sólo son gente con talento intentando ganarse la vida.

- He visto la marca. Utilizan humanos. Nadie les ha visto a la luz del sol. Sé que tengo razón. Casi los teníamos la última vez. ¿Y qué ocurrió con nuestros mejores hombres... los que enviamos para destruirlos? Desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. ¿Cómo escapó Tomoyo? ¿Cómo vive después de que la alcanzaran varias balas? Dime. Dicen que fue al hospital, y un médico privado se encargó de ella. ¡Ja!

- Eso es bastante fácil de comprobar.

- El médico dice que estuvo allí. Al igual que tres enfermeras y unos pocos técnicos, pero nadie más. ¿Una cantante famosa en su hospital y la mayor parte del personal no puede recordarlo? Y no encontré ni una enfermera de cirugía que supiera algo de eso. Dicen que todo el equipo de operación eran especialistas traídos de fuera.

-Los Trovadores Oscuros son ricos, Terada. La gente rica hace cosas como esa. ¿Pero tú estás diciendo abiertamente que eres parte de un atentado contra la vida de Tomoyo? - Lo admitido la aterrorizó, tenía el presentimiento de que no le importaría confesar a menos que planeara librarse de ella también. Por primera vez temía por su vida. ¿Tenía un arma? Era completamente posible. Peor, creía que Terada estaba loco. Nadie en su sano juicio creería en vampiros amenazando a la humanidad. Siempre había creído que los vampiros eran un mito... al menos hasta que vio a Shaoran en acción. Este hombre basaba sus nociones en estupideces y viejas leyendas manidas.

Parecía que Shaoran era más de fiar que cualquier humano que ella hubiera conocido antes. No es que le sirviera de mucho ahora mismo, donde quiera que estuviera. Oh, Señor, ni siquiera quería saber dónde estaba. ¿Y si realmente dormía en un ataúd? La idea le dio resolución. Él había mencionado ir a la tierra. ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

No pienses en ello, Sakura. Te volverá tan loca como este estúpido. Mantente concentrada aquí. Quédate en lo importante.

Yoshiyuki Terada estaba observándola, con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Sé que necesitan sirvientes humanos para vigilarlos durante el día. Eso es lo que eres tú. ¿Dónde están?

- Necesitas ayuda, Terada. En serio, necesitas terapia intensiva. - Se preguntó si Shaoran sabía que el reportero estaba envuelto en el atentado contra la vida de Tomoyo.

- Eres uno de ellos. - La acusó Terada de nuevo. - Ayúdame a encontrarlos mientras duermen, o tendré que destruirte.

Sakura vadeaba más rápido la corriente mientras Terada le mantenía el paso a lo largo de la rivera. Su corazón parecía correr tan rápido como el agua misma.

- La verdad es que, ya me has contado demasiado, Terada. No tienes más elección que matarme. No voy a contarte donde están Shaoran, Tomoyo o los otros miembros de la banda, pero no están en ataúdes, y no voy a ayudarte a ponerlos en uno.

Los labios de él se retiraron en una fea mueca.

- ¿Sabes que uno de los miembros de la banda desapareció hace algunos meses? Creo que ellos le mataron. Probablemente no era uno de ellos, y solo le usaban para conseguir sangre hasta que lo dejaron seco.

- Tienes una mente enferma, Terada. - Sakura miraba alrededor frenéticamente buscando la forma de librarse de él. Estaban tan aislados, y estaba segura de haber salido del perímetro de seguridad que Shaoran siempre colocaba a su alrededor. Si alguna vez salía de este lío, probablemente él le daría un sermón que nunca olvidaría.

Envió su mente a buscar por el bosque, por el cielo, reclamando la ayuda de los animales en los alrededores, necesitando información, una impresión de algún escondite cerca.

Terada estaba murmurando para sí mismo, enfadado con ella por no hacer lo que él deseaba. Muy lentamente, sacó un pequeño revolver.

- Creo que sería mejor que lo reconsideraras.

Sakura podía sentir el empuje de la corriente en sus piernas. Era mucho más fuerte ahora, el agua más ruidosa, más agresiva. No quería correr hasta alguna inesperada cascada, y se estaba temiendo que a eso, o rápidos, era lo que le esperaba más adelante. Avanzó hace la orilla opuesta a Terada, aunque todavía dentro del alcance de su arma. Estaba todavía descalza, con los zapatos colgados al cuello por los cordones atados. Qué forma de morir tan atractiva, decidió. ¿Quién más sería atrapado descalzo cuando tenía que huir abriéndose paso a través de terreno rocoso y accidentado? ¿Qué había en ella que atraía a los problemas?

Arriba los pájaros empezaron a chillar de nuevo, un grito agudo e inusual. Instantáneamente recibió la impresión de un acantilado escarpado. Estaba fuera del agua, retrocediendo rápidamente, manteniendo los ojos cautelosamente sobre el arma. Nunca se desvió de su corazón, aunque Terada no la siguió a través del rápido movimiento de la corriente. Evidentemente no quería mojarse sus brillantes zapatos.

Su primer disparo reverberó ruidosamente. Una bala golpeó cerca de su oído y salpicó suciedad y agujas de pino varios pasos tras ella. Sakura tropezó hacia atrás pero se negó a correr. Las rocas bajo sus pies eran afiladas, desgarrando la planta de los pies. Apenas registraba las laceraciones, sin embargo un segundo disparo la hizo retroceder de nuevo, moviéndose tan rápido como podía, su mirada fija en la pequeña arma horrible.

El tiempo pareció detenerse. Podía ver las hojas individuales murmurando en el débil viento, oyó al pájaro sobre su cabeza gritando su advertencia. Ni siquiera notó la forma en que los ojos de Terada se volvieron planos y fríos. Continuó moviéndose hacia atrás.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué te pasa si estás equivocado? Entonces habrías matado a una persona inocente porque crees que viaja en compañía de vampiros. Estoy aquí fuera en el ardiente sol, a plena luz del día. ¿Eso no te dice nada? - Intentó ganar algo de tiempo.

- Esa marca sobre ti es toda la prueba que necesito. - Explicó Terada. - Eres su sirviente humano.

- Entonces la mitad de los adolescente de América son esclavos de los vampiros. No seas estúpido, Terada. Soy un mecánico, nada más. - Las rocas cortaban sus pies, y Sakura estaba empezando a desesperarse. Tenía que haber una forma de salir de este lío.

Tras ella, sintió el espacio vacío bajo uno de sus talones. El espacio rocoso terminaba abruptamente sobre el borde del acantilado. Se detuvo en ese borde, a campo abierto.

Podía sentir el suelo inestable bajo sus pies desmoronándose. El pájaro gritó de nuevo, esta vez mucho más cerca, pero no se atrevió a apartar los ojos de Terada y levantar la mirada al cielo tras ella.

- Salta. - Ordenó él, sonriéndole, ondeando el arma. - Si no saltas, voy a tener el gran placer de dispararte.

- Podría ser preferible. - Dijo Sakura desagradablemente. Una caída mortal no le parecía altamente deseable.

_Sakura, puedo sentir tu miedo_. La voz era tranquila y firme, sin el más mínimo indicio de prisa o emoción. _Tu corazón late demasiado rápido. Mira a eso que temes, así yo podré ver también en que te has metido._ Shaoran sonaba lejano, a millas de distancia, una voz incorpórea.

Mantuvo los ojos fijos en Terada. _Estoy segura de que es parcialmente responsable del atentado contra la vida de Tomoyo de unos meses atrás. Ha hablado demasiado._ Clavó los ojos en el arma.

Terada empujó el gatillo, la bala golpeó a pulgadas del pie de Sakura, el rebote zigzagueó hasta una roca y voló por el aire. Sakura gritó, perdiendo su precario equilibrio, sus brazos se balancearon violentamente intentando recobrar el equilibrio.

Nunca vio el arma volverse lenta pero seguramente hacia la sien de Yoshiyuki Terada, nunca vio su dedo apretar el gatillo. No fue testigo de las gotas de transpiración que mojaban su frente o el horror de sus ojos. Sakura nunca vio la extraña batalla con el oponente invisible de Terada, la lucha por el control del arma.

En el presente estado de Shaoran, con su gran fuerza mermada en las horas diurnas, tuvo que utilizar sus tremendos poderes mentales para superar la propia fuerza del humano. Ella oyó la detonación de la pistola mientras caía por el borde del acantilado.

Shaoran maldijo, profundamente en el interior de la tierras. Sakura se metería en problemas ahora, y todo el tiempo. Todavía era temprano para alzarse; estaba débil y vulnerable, incapaz de acudir personalmente a su lado. Pocos excepto los más fuertes, los más antiguos de su raza, podrían ayudar en tales momentos. Sólo su voluntad de hierro, forjada por siglos de resistencia, y su terrible necesidad de ella le permitieron luchar con el humano que la amenazaba. Con el sol alto, con la tierra cubriéndole, todavía prevalecería.

Las uñas de Sakura rasparon frenéticamente el borde del acantilado, buscando una asidero seguro que pudiera evitar que cayera a su muerte. Se deslizó, la tierra que se desmoronaba y las rocas golpearon sus manos y le rompieron las uñas mientras luchaba con la tierra buscando algo a lo que agarrarse. Fue una rama de árbol que surgía de las rocas escarpadas lo que evitó su caída. La golpeó directamente en el estómago, extrayéndole el aire de los pulmones. Aún así, se aferró a ella con ambas manos, agarrándose con todas sus fuerzas mientras jadeaba y luchaba en busca de aire.

Incluso su peso ligero hacía que la raíz se balanceara precariamente, tanto que gritó y enredó los brazos alrededor de ella, con las piernas pataleando inútilmente en el aire. Sobre ella, oyó una ráfaga de viento, alas batiendo con fuerza mientras el enorme pájaro se acercaba a ella, dirigiéndose directamente a su cara. Sakura enterró los ojos en el hueco del brazo y permaneció tan inmóvil como fue capaz, aterrorizada de estar cerca del nido del enorme pájaro. Nunca había visto un águila, pero el pájaro era demasiado grande para ser nada más. Los ojos eran negros y claros, el pico curvado y con aspecto malvado. La envergadura de las alas tenía que ser casi de seis pies. Sakura estaba segura de que debía haber caído cerca de su nido.

- Lo siento, lo siento. - Repitió como una letanía.

El pájaro se había alzado al vuelo y una vez más daba vueltas, bajando mientras lo hacía. Sakura hecho una cautelosa mirada alrededor. La caía era pronunciada y larga, de varios cientos de pies. Nunca sobreviviría. Alzó la mirada, tratando de decidir si tenía o no una oportunidad de escalar. De un momento a otro esperaba ver a Terada inclinado sobre el borde y intentando dispararle otra vez.

Sobre ella, el acantilado era demasiado pronunciado, y no podía ver una sola cornisa para intentar colocar la punta de los dedos. ¿Cuánto podría aguantar? Shaoran vendría a por ella, pero no hasta la caída de la noche. ¿Cuántas horas podía aguantar suspendida allí? ¿Y aguantaría la frágil raíz? Podía ver la tierra desprendiéndose en la base, y la madera misma estaba podrida y seca. Sus brazos sujetaron la delgada raíz en una garra mortal.

_Sakura. El pájaro dará otra paso hacia ti. Cuando se aproxime, suelta la raíz._

Como siempre, Shaoran sonaba tranquilo; podrían haber estado discutiendo del tiempo.

_Si la suelto, caeré, Shaoran._ Hizo lo que pudo por no sonar histérica, pero si había habido un momento en su vida en el que el pánico hubiera estado garantizado, se figuraba que era este.

_Confía en mí, cielo, no permitiré que mueras. El pájaro te llevará a la seguridad._

_No es lo suficientemente fuerte. Peso unas cien libras._

_Yo ayudaré. Haz lo que digo, Sakura. Lánzate ahora._

Sintió más que la mesmerizante e hipnótica persuasión de su voz; estaba empujándola mentalmente. Sentía la necesidad, la compulsión de obedecerle. Era implacable en su resolución. Nadie desafiaba a Shaoran.

Sakura oyó el largo e inteligente chillido mientras el ave de rapiña caía en picado hacia ella. Podía sentir su corazón golpeando con alarmante fuerza contra su pecho. Aunque

sonaba peligroso, estaba haciendo lo que Shaoran había ordenado. No podía detenerse a sí misma. En realidad la necesidad de obedecer estaba por encima de ella, soltó su garra mortal sobre la raíz que nunca podría haber soltado si Shaoran no le hubiera ordenado que lo hiciera.

El pájaro corrió hacia ella, con las garrase extendidos. Con un grito inarticulado, Sakura saltó. Instantáneamente estaba cayendo a través del espacio. El ave era una visión aterradora que venía hacia ella, sus plumas se movían con las ráfagas de aire mientras descendía, a una velocidad increíble. En el último momento Sakura cerró los ojos. Las garras afiladas la cogieron en miedo del aire, enterrándose a través de la ropa en la suave piel, pinchando dolorosamente. Entonces descendieron juntos, las enormes alas del pájaro aleteaban con fuerza para mantenerlos en alto, para compensar el peso extra de su carga. Los zapatos le colgaban del cuello y casi la ahogaron, tuvo que sujetarlos para evitar ser estrangulada por los cordones.

El dolor quemaba a través de ella, su cuerpo, las costillas ardían. Gotas de sangre se deslizaban hacia abajo por el costado hacia las caderas. El águila la aferraba con fuerza con las garras mientras luchaba por ponerla a salvo. Fue incapaz, ni siquiera con la ayuda de Shaoran, de elevarla sobre el acantilado, así que se abrió paso hacia la cima más cercana, tirándola sobre el suelo. Pero sus garras estaban atrapadas en sus costillas, y sus alas aletearon con fuerza en un esfuerzo de liberarlas. Sakura intentó ayudar, extrayendo las afiladas garras que desgarraban sus músculos. Después se desmayó en un ovillo sobre una pila de agujas de pino, tierra y rocas mientras el enorme pájaro se elevaba alto y volaba lejos.

Sakura se presionó la mano contra el costado, y la palma se empapó de sangre. Tosió varias veces para aliviar la presión de su garganta. Aún así, no había dudas en su mente de que este era mejor destino que le disparaban o caer para morir sobre las rocas de abajo. Luchó por sentarse e intentó evaluar el daño hecho a su cuerpo y donde podía estar. A pesar de lo que había dicho a Shaoran, tenía un terrible sentido de la dirección.

_Lo sé. Quédate dónde estás._

Sakura parpadeó, insegura de si realmente había oído su voz y simplemente deseaba oírla. Estaba tan lejos de ella. Intentó levantarse, concentrándose en el sonido del agua. ¿Dónde estaba Yoshiyuki Terada? Tan débil como estaba, no podía afrontar tener que huir de él, pero necesitaba llegar hasta el agua.

_Espérame, Sakura_. La voz fue fuerte esta vez, una orden, si es que alguna vez había oído alguna.

Suponía que tenía derecho a sonar imperioso cuando siempre tenía que salvarla, pero la irritaba de todas formas. Sakura se tambaleó hacia la corriente, ignorando sus músculos doloridos, el sonido del pájaro que acudió a la llamada de Shaoran, y el temor de que Terada pudiera caer sobre ella en cualquier momento. La única cosa que le importaba era alcanzar el agua.

El arroyo estaba helado, y yació en él, totalmente estirada, deseando que el agua aliviara los cortes ardientes de su piel, que la embotara lo suficiente como para que pudiera pensar de nuevo. Levantó la mirada hacia el cielo azul y sólo vio al pájaro agitada. Se sentó enderezándose lentamente y se empujó hacia lo orilla. El viento combinado con el agua helada empezó a inundarla, y empezó a temblar.

_Deberías haber permanecido dentro del perímetro que coloqué para ti, _dijo Shaoran tranquilamente, sólo con el más ligero borde en su voz.

_Cierra la boca con tus estúpidos perímetros_, soltó ella. Aunque pensó que lo esperaba, no podía soportar ser aleccionada sobre algún reportero idiota que pensaba que estaba sobre un nido de vampiros. Al infierno con eso.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? - Se preguntó a sí misma en voz alta.

- Hay un nido de vampiros. O quizás lo llamaríamos un aquelarre de Cárpatos. No, los aquelarres son de brujas. Pero sea lo que sea, no es culpa mía que algún pirado quiera disparar a todo el mundo.

Su cuello y costado palpitaban. Al igual que las plantas de sus pies. Se examinó una, hizo una mueca, y los puso otra vez en el agua.

_No hay nada seguro a tu alrededor, Shaoran. Las cosas simplemente ocurren. Cosas raras._

_Es muy seguro estar a mi alrededor, pero no conoces tus límites, y pareces tener problemas para atender a razones. Si te hubieras quedado donde se suponía que_

_deberías estar, nada de este habría ocurrido._

- Oh, vete al diablo. - Murmuró en voz alta, seguro que posiblemente no podía oírla. ¿Tenía que ser tan condenadamente superior todo el tiempo? Le dolía todo; la última cosa que quería hacer era escuchar a un hombre irritante. No es que no le agradeciera su ayuda. Podía decir por su voz, por el hecho de que estaba demasiado lejos, que su intervención había sido complicada. Aún así, eso no le daba derecho a castigarla, ¿verdad?

_Tengo derecho porque me perteneces y no puedo hacer otra cosa que cuidar de tu seguridad y felicidad. _La voz fue tranquila y muy masculina, manteniendo una oscura promesa en la que no quería pensar.

- No puedes hacer otra cosa que cerrar la boca. –Murmuró resentida. Apretando los dientes por el dolor, se sacó los zapatos de alrededor del cuello. No quería que Yoshiyuki Terada irrumpiera en el campamento y disparara a Tomoyo o Shaoran desde algún arbusto.

_No puedo_, dijo Shaoran tranquilizador. Esta vez había un golpe de risa en la voz ante su rebelión.

_Ve a dormir o lo que sea que hagas, le soltó ella. Me aseguraré de que nadie pueda hacerte daño._

Añadió lo último entre dientes.

Inmediatamente recibió la impresión de dientes relucientes, esa sonrisa depredadora, sus ojos negros ardían con la promesa de represalias. Sakura empujó su mente lejos de la de él, en su mayor parte porque la podía intimidar incluso desde la distancia, lo que no era justo. Haciendo muecas, se puso los zapatos sobras las húmedas y dañadas plantas de los pies y se puso en pie cautelosamente.

Se tambaleó, cada músculo retorcido y pinchado protestando, por soportar su propio peso. Con un suspiro, siguió el arroyo, esperando encontrar el camino de vuelta al campamento. No fue fácil, el terreno era difícil en algunos lugares mientras ascendía firmemente por el lecho del arroyo. Dos veces se sentó a descansar, pero finalmente alcanzó los árboles donde había divisado por primera vez a Terada.

Sakura miró alrededor cautelosamente, ciertamente estaba en el punto correcto, pero el hombre no estaba a la vista. Una pluma negra cayó flotando desde el cielo, con un lento remolino de brisa lo que dirigió su atención al cielo. Varios pájaros enormes volaban en círculos sobre los árboles, reuniéndose incluso más mientras observaba. Su corazón casi se detuvo. Buitres.

Se sentó bruscamente sobre una roca, su corazón latía ruidosamente. _¿Shaoran?_ Incluso en su propia mente, su voz tembló, vaciló, sonando desamparada y perdida.

_Aquí estoy, cielo._ Él sonaba fuerte y reconfortante.

_¿Está muerto? No quiero encontrar su cuerpo. Le has matado, ¿verdad?_ Estaba suplicándole, esperando que no lo hubiera hecho, pero súbitamente se le ocurrió porque le había asegurado que Terada no les habría daño y por qué, antes, no había necesidad de acudir a la policía e informar sobre el ataque de Harry. Por qué había sugerido que ninguno de sus asaltantes molestaría a nadie de nuevo. ¿Lo había sabido siempre? ¿Simplemente había fingido frente a sí misma que Shaoran siempre era dulce y amable, aunque un poco demasiado imperioso? Había sabido todo el tiempo que era un depredador peligroso, había contado mucho de sí mismo. Y cuando dijo que ella estaba bajo su protección, lo decía en serio. Shaoran no era humano. Tenía su propio código y vivía de acuerdo a él. _¿Le has matado, Shaoran?_

Hubo un corto silencio. _Murió por su propia mano, Sakura_, replicó finalmente.

Se cubrió la cara con las manos. ¿Podía haberlo obligado Shaoran de algún modo a hacer tal cosa? No lo sabía. ¿Cómo de poderoso era? Podía cambiar de forma. Convencer a un ave de presa de que la rescatara de un acantilado. ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿Y quería saberlo? _Eres muy peligroso, ¿verdad?_

_No para ti, cielo. Nunca para ti. Ahora ve al campamento, y permíteme descansar._

_Pero su cuerpo. Alguien tiene que llamar a la policía. Tenemos que llevar su cuerpo a las autoridades._

_No podemos, Sakura. Es miembro de una sociedad de asesinos. Los así llamados cazadores de vampiros acudirían a la primera palabra sobre su muerte prematura, y todos estaremos en peligro. Déjale para que algún excursionista le encuentre más tarde, una vez nos hayamos ido. Ha estado inestable últimamente, y decretarán suicidio, como debe ser._

_¿Lo hizo él mismo?_ Buscaba tranquilidad.

_Cualquiera que venga tras de mí o lo que es mío es un suicida, respondió enigmáticamente._

No iba a tocar ese tema. ¿_Y el otro hombre que me atacó? ¿Está vivo?_

_¿Por qué piensas que un hombre semejante debería vivir, Sakura? Hacía presa de las mujeres. Lo había hecho durante años. ¿Para qué necesita el mundo a tal persona?_

Oh, Dios, no podía pensar en esto. ¿Por qué no había considerado las consecuencias de permanecer con una criatura como Shaoran? _Está mal matar._

_Es la ley de la naturaleza. Nunca he matado injustificada o indiscriminadamente. Esto es agotador, Sakura. No puedo sostener esta comunicación mucho más. Vuelve al campamento, y continuaremos esta discusión cuando me levante._

Reconocía una orden cuando la oía.


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes de CCS son propiedad de Clamp, la historia es de la gran escritora Christinne Feehan, espero y disfruten leyéndola tanto como yo adaptándola para ustedes.**

* * *

Sakura se había ido. Bajo la tierra, los ojos negros se abrieron de golpe, ardientes de furia. La tierra se movió ligeramente, un amenazador ondeo a través de la superficie del parque. Entonces Shaoran se levantó, explotando en medio del aire, la tierra vomitó como un geiser a su alrededor. Sintió el curioso y desorientado tirón, después la abrumadora pérdida de sentido, la mancha negra extendiéndose a través de su alma.

Su aliento llegaba en dolorosas y difíciles bocanadas. Llamas rojas titilaban y danzaban en sus ojos. Había un latido en sus sienes, en lo más profundo de su interior, la bestia rugía y rabiaba, exigiendo ser desatada.  
Shaoran intentó recobrar una apariencia de autocontrol. Sakura no entendía su mundo, le necesidad de matar. En el mundo al que pertenecía ella, se apegaba a la creencia de que aquel que mataba era malo. Luchó con su propia dura arrogancia, se había atrevido a desafiarle, se había atrevido a dejarle. Pero sobre todo luchó con la bestia interior, fuerte ahora y exigiendo que reclamara aquello a lo que tenía derecho.

_Levantaos. Todos, levantaos y venid a mí ahora._ Impartió la orden a su familia, sabiendo que obedecerían.

Se reunieron a su alrededor, con caras serias. Sólo unas pocas veces a lo largo de los siglos les había llamado Shaoran de esta forma. La furia de Shaoran había tallado líneas duras en su cara. Había un borde cruel en la belleza de su boca.

- La traeremos de vuelta. Antes que nada, regresará. Tomoyo miró ansiosa a su compañero.

- Quizás no deberíamos, Shaoran. Si Saku ha huido por segunda vez, es que no desea quedarse con nosotros. No podemos obligarla. Va contra nuestras leyes.

- Siento su desolación golpeándome. - Declaró Shaoran, su furia se acumulaba. Era más peligroso en ese momento de lo que había sido nunca antes. - Me teme, teme nuestra vida juntos. Es consciente de lo que somos.

Hubo un jadeo colectivo. Los miembros de su familia se miraron fijamente los unos a los otros. Takashi rompió el asombrado silencio.

- Cierto, hay cosas poco normales en ella, pero no puede ser que lo sepa todo, Shaoran.

Shaoran los evaluó impacientemente.

- Lo ha sabido desde el primer día. No es una amenaza para nosotros.

- Cualquier humano que no pueda ser controlado es una amenaza para nosotros. - Dijo Takashi cautelosamente. Se movió sutilmente para colocar su cuerpo delante de Chiharu.

- Saku no es una amenaza. - Castigó Chiharu suavemente. - Estabas bastante ansioso por utilizarla para alimentarte, a pesar del hecho de que viajaba bajo nuestra protección.

- Aaahhh, Chiharu, no empieces de nuevo. - Suplicó Takashi. - Simplemente empieza a hablarme de nuevo. No te exaltes otra vez.

Shaoran ondeó una mano impacientemente, descartando la discusión.

- No puedo sobrevivir sin ella. Debe ser encontrada. Sin ella estoy perdido, me convertiré en el no-muerto. Ella es todo lo que importa en mi mundo, y debemos recuperarla.

- No. - Jadeó Tomoyo, incapaz de creer que su hermano pudiera estar tan cerca de convertirse.

Fue Eriol quien se encogió de hombros casualmente.

- Entonces no podemos hacer otra cosa que devolverla a nuestra familia. Es joven, Shaoran, y humana. Es natural que tema lo que somos, que tema tu fuerza y poder. No eres un hombre fácil de llevar. Necesitas paciencia.

Los ardientes ojos marrón se establecieron sobre la cara de Eriol durante un momento; entonces algo de la tensión se alivió de los hombros de Shaoran.

- Está herida y sola. No entiende que necesita fundir su mente con la mía. Lucha continuamente consigo misma. Estoy preocupado por su salud. - Shaoran suspiró suavemente. - Y parece ser un imán para los problemas siempre que la dejo a su aire.

- Eso, me temo, es cosa de mujeres. - Declaró Eriol con una sonrisa sardónica.

Tomoyo aporreó el pecho de Eriol.

- ¿Dónde está, Shaoran?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* .*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Sakura acurrucada en el asiento de la ventanilla, escudriñaba con ojos ciegos hacia el paisaje campestre que pasaba rápidamente. Había tenido la suerte de parar un autobús , esta vez pudo abrirse paso hasta la carretera principal, aún más afortunada de que el conductor le hubiera permitido subir a bordo. Pero cuando más la alejaba el autobús de Shaoran, más pesado se volvía su corazón. Ahora era como un peso plomizo en su pecho. La pena presionaba sobre ella. Pesar. Como si por haberle dejado, Shaoran hubiera muerto. Intelectualmente sabía que no era así, pero en su resolución de partir, se había obligado firmemente a permanecer lejos del vínculo con la mente de él. Y eso la dejaba más sola y solitaria.

Podía oír pequeños retazos de conversación flotando a su alrededor. Un hombre, dos filas atrás, roncaba ruidosamente. Varios jóvenes reían juntos, intercambiando historias de viajes. Al menos había cuatro soldados en el autobús, volviendo a sus casas de permiso. Todo parecía flotar a su alrededor como si no estuviera allí, como si ella ya no estuviera viva.

Sakura sabía que la sangre rezumaba de las heridas de su torso y más que probablemente de los arañazos de su espalda. Alguien iba a notarlo si no se detenía pronto. Trató de inventar una historia creíble , pero no podía mantener su mente en cualquier cosa que no fuera Shaoran. Le llevó cada esfuerzo, cada pedazo de concentración y control no llamarle, no extenderse hacia él cuando le necesitaba tan desesperadamente. Sus zapatos estaban empapados con su propia sangre. Si alguien la miraba realmente, probablemente la entregarían a las autoridades. Se acurrucó todavía más en el asiento. Sólo deseaba desaparecer, hacerse invisible. Incluso sus ropas estaban húmedas por su zambullida en el arroyo. No había vuelto al campamento, así que no tenía dinero, ni herramientas, ni plan. Más que nada deseaba sentir a Shaoran a su lado.

Las millas que se acumulaban entre ella y Shaoran aumentaban más y más la tensión. Podía sentir las lágrimas ardiendo tras sus ojos. Se estaba haciendo difícil respirar. Incluso su piel estaba sensible, necesitando sentir la de él. Sakura cerró los ojos firmemente contra el latido de su corazón, la constante tensión de evitar que su mente se extendiera hacia la de él.

- Parece que estamos adentrándonos en una extraña tormenta. - Anunció el conductor, escudriñando a través del parabrisas hacia el cielo.

El tiempo ciertamente cambiaba rápidamente. Levantándose directamente ante ellos estaba una enorme nube con la forma de un oscuro y anticuado yunque de herrero. Casi instantáneamente el autobús golpeó una cortina de lluvia, tan espesa y fuerte, que era casi imposible ver. Maldiciendo, el conductor redujo la velocidad significativamente. La lluvia se volvió en una amenaza blanca. El conductor se agachó instintivamente cuando el granizo golpeó el techo y el parabrisas. El sonido era alarmante, como el estallido de una ametralladora.

El granizo pronto redujo la visibilidad del conductor a cero, y frenó incluso más, intentando alcanzar el costado de la carretera. La única advertencia que tuvieron los pasajeros fue que el pelo de sus nucas se puso de punta antes de que el estallido del relámpago golpeara directamente delante del autobús. El trueno estalló sacudiendo el gigantesco autobús, haciendo temblar las ventanillas. Hubo un silencio de quizás diez segundos, después varias chicas gritaron y un niño empezó a llorar. Tan súbitamente como había comenzado, el granizo se detuvo.

El conductor atisbó fuera, intentando ver donde aparcaba el autobús, esperando no salirse de la carretera. Un relámpago se arqueó de nube en nube, y el trueno estalló de nuevo. Mirando fijamente hacia afuera por el parabrisas, se encontró agachándose mientras un enorme búho volaba directamente saliendo de la cortina de lluvia.

- ¿Qué demonios? - Exigió, incluso cuando la criatura viró en el último momento posible. Pensando que era seguro, el conductor se inclinó hacia adelante para comprobar la visibilidad. Instantáneamente un segundo pájaro, después un tercero, volaron directamente hacia el parabrisas. Los pájaros eran enormes y parecían malcarados. Chilló y se cubrió la cara con los brazos.

Hubo otro extraño silencio, roto sólo por la lluvia. Entonces el conductor se encontró extendiendo la mano para abrir la puerta. Juraría que vio un destello de un enorme gato de la jungla en medio de la lluvia, un sorprendente terror hacía ya latir su corazón pero aún así su mano continuaba abriendo la puerta. No podía detenerse a sí misma, no importaba lo mucho que lo intentara. Su mano temblaba cuando agarró la manilla.

Fuera podía oír el aleteo, fuerte y amenazador. Podía oír susurros, susurros insidiosos, urgiéndole a abrir la puerta. Aunque sentía que cuando lo hiciera, estaría dejando entrar al diablo en persona.

La sólida forma de un hombre llenaba la entrada. Era alto, musculoso, su cara estaba entre las sombras. Por mucho que lo intentaba, el conductor no podía ver sus rasgos.

Sólo tuvo la impresión de enorme fuerza y gran poder. El oscuro extraño vestía un largo abrigo negro que se arremolinaba a su alrededor y se añadía a su misterio. Sólo sus ojos, ardiendo con fuego y rabia reprimida, brillaban con la mirada de un depredador desde la cara ensombrecida. El hombre ignoró al conductor y volvió su negra e implacable mirada a los pasajeros.

Esta vez el silencio fue completo. El viento y la lluvia cesaron, como si la naturaleza misma estuviera conteniendo el aliento. Sakura espió a la imponente figura a través de los dedos. A pesar de su elegancia del Viejo Mundo, daba todo la impresión de ser un gánster de hoy en día. Nadie en el autobús se atrevería a desafiar a esa impresionante figura que rezumaba poder. Se acurrucó, intentando convertirse en una pequeña bola, incluso aunque su traicionero corazón se regocijaba y su cuerpo traidor instantáneamente ardió en llamas ante la visión de él. Era tan increíblemente sexy. Sakura deseó no pensarlo, pero ahí estaba. Los ardientes ojos ámbar se fijaron infaliblemente sobre su cara.

- Podemos hacer esto de cualquiera de las dos formas, cielo. Puedes salir, tranquilamente, por tu propio pie, o puedo llevarte, gritando y pataleando, sobre mi hombro y sacarte fuera. - Su voz fue baja, un ronroneo amenazador, una mezcla de hierro y negro terciopelo. Hechicero. Oscura persuasión.

Todas las cabezas del autobús se volvieron hacia ella. Todos los ojos estaban sobre ella, todos los oídos esperando su respuesta. Sakura se sentó durante un momento en silencio antes de moverse. Quería fingir que podía resistirse a él, pero la verdad era, que deseaba estar con él. Sólo estaba reuniendo fuerzas.

Levantándose con un suspiro exagerado, sólo para demostrarse que la molestaba, se abrió paso por el estrecho pasillo hasta la parte delantera del autobús, intentando no hacer muecas a cada paso cuando los cortes de las plantas de sus pies ardían.

Cuando Sakura se acercó al conductor, el hombre se agitó. Parecía muy pequeña y frágil para él, con las ropas rasgadas y embarradas con sangre.

- ¿Está segura de que estará bien, señorita? - Cuidadosamente evitó mirar al hombre que se elevaba junto a ella.

Los ojos ámbar súbitamente abandonaron la cara de Sakura y taladraron la del conductor. Ojos fríos como el hielo, de ultratumba. Sakura empujó el amplio pecho de Shaoran, echándole hacia atrás, lejos del conductor.

- Estaré bien. - Aseguró al hombre. - Gracias por preguntar.

Shaoran la arrastró bajo la protección de su hombro, su brazo rodeó la esbelta cintura. Parecía como si fuera a caerse si le permitía mantenerse por su propio pie demasiado tiempo.

El conductor los observó descender los dos escalones. Tras ellos las puertas se cerraron de golpe. Una cortina de lluvia cayó del cielo, oscureciendo su visión. Parpadeando con fuerza, atisbó por el parabrisas, pero no pudo ver a nadie. El misterioso gánster y la mujer se habían ido como si nunca hubieran estado allí. No había nada parecido a un coche por allí.

Sin una palabra, Shaoran recogió a Sakura en sus brazos y cubrió la distancia hasta su familia que esperaba, usando su velocidad preternatural, emborronando sus imágenes mientras lo hacía. Sakura recostada contra la sólida pared del pecho de él, acunada entre sus brazos, escudriñó hacia el grupo que súbitamente se apiñaba a su alrededor.

- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó Tomoyo amablemente.

- Está bien. - Respondió Shaoran antes de que Sakura pudiera hablar. - Nos reuniremos con vosotros en el próximo alzamiento.

- No tenemos muchos días más antes de nuestro próximo concierto. - Recordó Touya. - Te necesitaremos allí.

Los ojos negros llamearon.

- ¿Alguna vez he dejado de estar allí cuando se me necesitaba? - Era una clara reprimenda.

Sakura apretó los dedos alrededor de las solapas del abrigo de Shaoran.

- Estás enfadado conmigo, Shaoran, no con ellos. – Susurró las palabras, olvidando que todos ellos tenían la misma increíble audición.

-No digas nada más, Sakura. Estoy más que enfadado contigo. Estoy furioso.

- Menuda sorpresa. - Masculló Sakura resentida por lo bajo.

-No estás ni de cerca tan asustada como deberías estar justo ahora, la reprendió Shaoran, con voz suave aunque intimidante.

Sakura no estaba impresionada por su postura. Intuitivamente sabía que nunca le haría daño. Probablemente era en realidad la persona más segura sobre la tierra. Simplemente se colocó más cerca de él, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos confiadamente. Podía mantenerla cautiva, pero no podía arreglárselas para tenerle miedo. No a él. Quizás a su posesión sobre ella. De sus intenciones, quizás. Pero no de Shaoran como hombre. Él nunca le haría daño.

-No estés tan segura, podría no tolerar tu desafío infantil, dijo severamente, sonando rudo. Se dio media vuelta y la llevó al interior de la oscura noche.

- Me he hecho daño. - Anunció ella tranquilamente contra su garganta.

- ¿Crees que no siento tu dolor golpeándome? - Exigió él. - ¿Empeorado por no poder ayudarte como debería?

- No estoy muerta. - Apuntó ella.

El maldijo elocuentemente, alternando el inglés con un idioma antiguo.

- Has estado cerca, cielo. Terada tenía intención de matarte. ¿Por qué insistes en dejar las áreas seguras que preparo para ti?

- Te lo dije. - Dijo honestamente. - Tengo problemas con las figuras de autoridad.

- Supéralo. - Ordenó Shaoran firmemente, en serio esta vez. Estaba conduciéndolo al borde de la locura. - ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que es despertarte cuando estoy confinado en la tierra, lleno de tu miedo, sabiendo que mi fuerza está en su punto más bajo y soy incapaz de ayudarte?

Caminaba a zancadas por un campo lleno de flores aplastadas por la andanada de granizo. La lluvia los empapaba. Sobre sus cabezas, los relámpagos brillaban de nube en nube, y el trueno rugía amenazadoramente.

- Viniste en mi ayuda. - Le recordó ella finalmente.

- Tuve que usar a un animal que sin querer te hizo daño en el proceso, aunque agradezco a Dios que estuviera allí para utilizarlo. ¿Por qué haces esas cosas?

- No es como si fuera y me lo buscara, Shaoran. – Objetó ella. - No tenía ni idea de que Terada estuviera por los alrededores. - Alzó la mirada hasta los rasgos de él, después tocó con la punta de un dedo la dura línea de su perfecta boca en un intento de apaciguarle. Estaba captando un vistazo de la mente de él, en el interior de la niebla roja de miedo y rabia.

- Esto no puede continuar, Sakura. Es peligroso, no sólo para nosotros dos sino para todos los mortales e inmortales por igual. No puedes dejarme. ¿Qué te hizo hacer semejante estupidez?

¿Había una nota de dolor mezclada con la belleza del severo tono de su voz? No había querido hacerle daño.

- Somos demasiado diferentes, Shaoran. No entiendo tu mundo. Ni siquiera sé que quieres decir con estar confinado en la tierra, ¡y nunca me explicaste ese asunto! No sé todo lo que eres capaz de hacer o no, es decir, puedes matar en realidad a alguien a distancia. Todo es tan... enervante, por decirlo suavemente.

Sakura temblaba entre sus brazos, atrayendo su atención hacia la lluvia. Shaoran inhaló profundamente para centrarse y calmar la furia de la tormenta que había utilizado para retrasarla. Al momento la lluvia se redujo a una ligera llovizna. En lo alto las nubes empezaron a apartarse. El viento se elevó para ayudar a empujar lejos la neblina.

- Estás herida, Sakura. En vez de esperar por mi... y sabía que iría a por ti en el instante en que me alzara... huiste de mi. - Dio un salto en el aire sin esfuerzo, cambiando de forma mientras lo hacía.

Sakura jadeó y se aferró a su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos contra la tierra que se alejaba de ella, contra el viento que soplaba a su alrededor. Se sentía a salvo y protegida entre sus brazos, por extraños que esos dos apéndices parecieran ahora. Era asombroso que pudiera cambiar de forma, volar a través del aire, y esperar a que ello lo aceptara como cosa de todos los días.

Shaoran los llevó a prisa a través del cielo estrellado, necesitando sentirla cerca de él. La llevó sobre una montaña y de vuelta a un terreno elevado cerca de una cascada. Parecía como si sobrevolaran solos el techo del mundo. Abajo, la niebla se elevó para encontrarlos, los vapores de la cascada se elevaron para abarcarlos, para rodearlos en una nube.


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes de CCS son propiedad de Clamp, en cuanto a Fuego Oscuro es propiedad de Christinne Feehan, mi único fin es el de entretenerlos un rato con esta pequeña adaptación, a lo que me refiero es que no pretendo lucrar con esto. **

* * *

Cuando las enormes garras del dragón tocaron tierra, Shaoran cambió de forma de nuevo. En un momento Sakura estaba mirando fijamente la cabeza cuneiforme inclinada hacia ella, reconociendo sólo el hambre familiar que ardía en esos ojos ámbar. Entonces, mientras la cabeza se acercaba, el dragón se convirtió en Shaoran, su perfecta boca revoloteando a pulgadas de la suya. Se le atascó la respiración en la garganta, y su corazón golpeó alarmado.

- No puedes. - Respiró contra sus labios.

- Tengo que hacerlo. - Contrarrestó él, diciéndolo en serio. No había otra elección para él. Tenía que saborearla, poseerla completamente. Había temido tanto esto, en su excitación, su mente y su cuerpo no podían aceptar otra cosa más que la culminación del ritual, hacerla irrevocablemente suya. Ya no le importaba que fuera contra su ley, contra todo aquello en lo que creía. Tenía que tener el derecho de mantenerla a salvo siempre.

Sus labios se movieron sobre los de ella, gentilmente al principio, una dulce persuasión que rápidamente cambió mientras apresuraba su boca sobre la de ella ávidamente.

Sakura sintió las llamas apresurándose a través de su cuerpo. Él había empezado un fuego que no había forma de extinguir. Un fuego que los consumiría a ambos. Aunque a Sakura no le importaba. Su corazón podía latir con una mezcla de miedo y excitación, pero nada cambiaría lo que sería. Y sabía lo que sería. Pertenecería a Shaoran para siempre. Una vez la poseyera, nunca la dejaría marchar.

- Nunca te dejaría marchar de cualquier modo, cielo. - Murmuró él contra su garganta. - Nunca.

La estaba llevando con su casual fuerza por el débil camino que conducía a lo alto de la cascada

- ¿Estás planeando tirarme desde allá arriba? – Preguntó ella, divertida por la intensidad de las profundidades de sus ojos, por el fuego que corría a través de sus cuerpos.

- Si tuviera algo de sentido común, lo haría. - Replicó él gruñón.

Había una cueva bajo la cascada, y le llevó justo entre la niebla y la humedad. La cueva era estrecha, inclinándose hacia abajo hacia el interior de su propia montaña.

- ¿Te he mencionado que tengo un problema con los espacios pequeños? - Preguntó ella, intentando no estrangularle el cuello.

- ¿Te he mencionado que tengo un problema con la gente que me desobedece? - Contraatacó él, deteniéndose en el túnel para encontrar su boca de nuevo.

Quizás pretendió que el duro beso fuera un castigo, o una distracción, pero la tierra se estaba moviendo realmente bajo sus pies, el mundo se tambaleó y dio vueltas enloquecidamente en el momento en que tocó sus labios. El deseo fue un anhelo que alimentaban mutuamente. Cuando levantó la cabeza, sus ojos oscuros llameaban hacia ella.

- Si no te tengo pronto, pequeña, el propio mundo arderá en llamas.

- No es culpa mía. - Sakura se absolvió a sí misma, tocándose la boca con un dedo con temor. - Eres tú. Eres letal, Shaoran.

Él se encontró sonriendo entonces. A pesar de la urgencia, de las dolorosas demandas de su cuerpo y el temor que ella le había contagiado, incluso de su furia porque hubiera intentado dejarla, podía hacerle sonreír. Podía fundir su corazón. Aquí estaba él, el líder de su gente, un antiguo, uno de enorme fuerza y tremendo conocimiento, su palabra era ley, sus órdenes se obedecían sin cuestión. Ella era una pequeña y frágil mujer humana, y él era masilla en sus manos.

El túnel conducía a los profundas entrañas de la misma tierra. Era cálido y húmedo, el sonido del agua siempre presente. Rezumaba en los laterales del túnel y goteaba del techo curvado sobre sus cabezas. Sakura inspeccionó lo que la rodeaba cautelosamente, no le gustaba el hecho de estar en una cadena de montañas volcánicas y que estaban decididamente en activo.

- ¿Has estado aquí antes?

Él oyó la nota de nerviosismo en su voz.

- Por supuesto, muchas veces. Pasamos gran cantidad de tiempo bajo tierra. La tierra nos habla de sus lugares secretos y comparte su fuerza sanadora y gran belleza con nosotros.

- ¿Se le ha ocurrido mencionar que esto era un volcán mientras te susurraba? -Preguntó ella, sus ojos verdes recorrían el túnel frenéticamente buscando signos de lava. Podía oler el sulfuro.

- Tienes una gran bocaza mujer, mujer. - Observó Shaoran, tomando a la derecha en la bifurcación que conducía a lo más profundo de la montaña.

En seguida la débil luz que llegaba de la entrada de la caverna desapareció, dejándoles en completa oscuridad.

- Pensaba que te gustaba mi boca. - Replicó Sakura, haciendo todo lo posible para no gritar histéricamente por estar en este oscuro y sulfúrico agujero bajo tierra. – En caso de que no lo hayas notado, Shaoran, da la sensación de que estemos entrando en el infierno. Aunque ya tengo la ligera impresión de que tú podrías ser el demonio tentándome, este no está en la mejor selección de hoteles. - La humedad era espesa, casi la ahogaba, y se sentía como si no pudiera respirar. El negro profundo del interior la aplastaba, sofocándola.

- Es tu temor el que te ahoga. - Dijo suavemente. - El aire es perfectamente respirable aquí abajo. La montaña no te aplastará. Tu temor a lo que haré una vez que estemos juntos. - Su pulgar rozó ligeramente el pulso de la muñeca de ella, delante y atrás, una gentil caricia tierna pero elocuente.

Los ojos verdes eran enormes en su pálida cara.

- ¿Qué harás, Shaoran? - Su corazón estaba latiendo en el confinado espacio, a un ritmo frenético.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia ella, sus ojos negros ardieron con posesión, con un hambre intenso, con un deseo agudo.

- Pondré tu vida y tu felicidad sobre la mía propia. No tienes necesidad de temer tu vida conmigo. - Su voz era negro terciopelo, haciendo que le diera un vuelco el corazón con su ternura.

Sakura apretó su agarre alrededor del cuello de él, apoyándose más cerca de él, insegura de si por la necesidad o el miedo. Estaba atándose a una criatura cuyos poderes no conocía realmente. ¿De acuerdo con qué código vivía? La respuesta de Shaoran fue deslizarse hacia abajo por un estrecho túnel y emerger hacia lo que parecía ser un sólido callejón sin salida. Ella sabía que era sólido porque extendió la mano y lo tocó con la palma de la mano. Pero Sahoran ondeó su mano, y la barrera simplemente se apartó. Un simple sonido estrangulado escapó de la garganta de Sakura. ¿Había algo que no pudiera hacer? ¿Cómo podía atarse a una criatura que esgrimía tal poder?

- Es fácil, Sakura. - Dijo suavemente, leyendo su mente, sus dudas. - Así, simplemente así. - Su boca tomó la de ella, dura y exigente, tentando y incitando, llevándola dando vueltas y vueltas fuera de la oscura caverna hasta un mundo de colores y luz. Le robó la propia cordura hasta que sólo estuvo él. Solo Shaoran, con sus ojos resplandecientes y su perfecta boca y voz hipnotizadora. Su cuerpo firme y fuertes brazos. Levantó la cabeza y una vez más ondeó una mano. Al momento saltaron cientos de llamas, encendiendo velas alrededor de la enorme cámara subterránea. - En estos últimos siglos, todos hemos encontrado nuestros propios retiros. Este es el mío. Las velas están hechas de su mayor parte de elementos sanadores de la naturaleza. Aquí la tierra es particularmente acogedora para nuestra raza.

Sakura miró alrededor a la belleza de la cámara. Y era hermosa, una habitación donde cada pared era un elaborado obra de arte natural. Charcos de agua brillaban a la luz de las velas. Colgaban cristales del techo, y los diamantes incrustados en las paredes relucían, reflejando las llamas danzantes.

Sakura empezó a luchar en busca de aire. Shaoran era demasiado poderoso, capaz de crear y dominar fuerzas de las que ella no tenía ningún conocimiento. El terror tomó el lugar de la oscura sensualidad.

Shaoran simplemente apretó su abrazo y le dio una pequeña y gentil sacudida.

- Todavía no lo ves, ¿verdad? Intenta imaginar la vida sin ningún sentimiento, Sakura. Nada más que la cruda y horrible hambre royéndote constantemente. Un hambre que nunca puede ser saciada. Sólo la vida en la sangre de tu presa murmurándote sobre el poder. Ningún color brilla en tu vida, todo es en negro, blanco o sombras de gris. Ni texturas o riquezas. - Sus largos dedos le acariciaron la piel, ligeros sobre la satinada suavidad. - No he pedido nada en esta vida para mí mismo. Tú eres la luz de mi mundo de oscuridad. Riqueza cuando no tenía nada. Alegría donde hubo vacío. Y no te dejaré porque no puedas sobreponerte a tu miedo. ¿Habríamos acabado juntos por primera vez en medio de una lucha, de la violenta? Confía en mí como tu corazón te dice que debes hacer. Entre sus brazos el esbelto cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente.

Ella enterró la cara en el hueco de su hombro.

- Lo siento soy tan cobarde, Shaoran. No quiero serlo. Todo es tan sobrecogedor. La intensidad de tus sentimientos es sobrecogedora. Cuando vivo sola, conocía las reglas, y me gustaba así.

El la llevó más allá dentro del corazón de la cámara hacia las brillantes charcas.

- No, no es cierto, Sakura. Conozco tu mente; he viajado en ella con frecuencia. Me deseas.

- El sexo no lo es todo, Shaoran.

Él la colocó en una roca lisa y plana cerca de una charca humeante.

- Me deseas, Sakura, y tiene poco que ver con el sexo.

- Eso crees tú. - Murmuró ella, mientras el fuego corría hacia arriba por sus piernas cuando se quito los zapatos para inspeccionar las plantas de sus pies. Los dedos le sujetaron los tobillos, firmes y fuertes, aunque inevitablemente gentiles. Sintió ese curioso retortijón cerca del corazón. Shaoran fruncía el ceño mientras examinaba las laceraciones.

- Deberías tener más cuidado, Sakura. - Su voz fue oscura y átona, sus ojos negros súbitamente se elevaron para encontrar los verdes de ella.

La lengua de Sakura encontró su labio inferior seco, y el pulso se le aceleró. Con esas manos tan gentiles sobre ella, su mirada hambrienta y ardiente de agudo deseo, ¿Cómo sabía que estaba furioso? Una vez más el conocimiento se derramó sobre ella, más piezas del puzzle empezaron a encajar. La terrible furia de la tormenta había sido su rabia, una rabia volcánica que bullía justo bajo la superficie que parecía estar perfectamente tranquila. La deslumbró cuando se mente buscó en la de él, inadvertidamente tocando sin intención o sin que él fuera consciente Sakura soltó el aliento. Ella había hecho esto. Donde nada durante siglos de vida se las había arreglado para sacudir su calma absoluta, lo había hecho ella.

- Shaoran. - Susurró su nombre en la belleza de la cueva, su voz dolorida por la pena. - Nunca quise hacerte daño. Al momento las manos de él enmarcaron su cara.

- Ya lo sé. Ahora estoy aquí. Puedo sanar estas heridas. Pero no descuides otra vez tu salud, pequeña. No estoy muy seguro de que mi corazón pudiera resistirlo. – Las manos cayeron hacia el borde del top de algodón. Al primer roce de los dedos contra la piel desnuda de su estómago, el aliento se le atascó en la garganta, y su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil. Shaoran tiró de la camisa sacándosela por la cabeza con un solo movimiento fluido, dejándola vulnerable y expuesta. El sujetador de encaje apenas aguantó un momento, usando una uña afilada se deshizo de él. Su atención estaba en las heridas punzantes del costado, en los arañazos de la espalda.

Maldijo. Ella sabía que era eso lo que estaba mascullando aunque no entendía el idioma. Y entonces él inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo, su espesa melena de pelo negro como la medianoche le rozó las costillas, enviando dardos de fuego danzando sobre su piel. Al primer toque de la lengua, cerró los ojos, incapaz de creer la exquisita belleza del momento. Sintió el salto de él, suave terciopelo antes del áspero roce sobre la piel dañada, una mezcla de tranquilizadora sensualidad.

Incluso mientras se tomaba su tiempo y con gran cuidado examinaba las heridas del cuerpo de ella, las ropas que le cubrían se volvieron insoportables, confinando sus músculos, empapándole en calor y sudor. Se libró de ellas fácilmente, como lo hacía todo, con un solo pensamiento se deshizo de la incomodidad. Su cuerpo se movió contra el de ella, ardiente y agresivo mientras se inclinaba hacia su tarea. Sus manos atraparon las caderas, inclinándola hacia atrás para conseguir un mejor acceso a las heridas de las costillas.

Su pelo rozaba la parte baja de los pechos, y ella saltó como si la hubiera atrasado. Al momento él alzó su ardiente mirada para encontrar la de ella. Quedó abrumada por su hambre, su deseo. Estaba allí, en sus ojos.

Él observó la garganta de ella moverse compulsivamente mientras tragaba un apretado nudo de miedo. Muy gentilmente, con infinita ternura, la mano de él se extendió a lo largo de la garganta hasta que el pulso de ella latió en la calidez de su palma.

- Entrégate a mí, Sakura. - Susurró suavemente, su voz tan hermosa que se le enroscaba alrededor del corazón. - Esta noche, ven a mí como mi auténtica pareja. Se conmigo de la forma que ansío. Entrégame este regalo sin el que he vivido durante vidas enteras.

Su boca estaba a sólo centímetros de la de ella, y cada célula de su cuerpo exigía que recorriera esa diminuta distancia. ¿Cómo podía negarle nada cuando su necesidad era tan grande? Se movió hasta que sus labios estuvieron contra los de él.

- Yo quiero lo que sea que tú quieres, Shaoran. – Incluso mientras el consentimiento se introducía en su mente, formaba las palabras, respirándolas dentro de él, su corazón saltó, preguntándose que se había comprometido a hacer. ¿Realmente confiaba tanto en él? ¿O era su necesidad lo que alimentaba la de ella, el hambre urgente que palpitaba en él, abrumándola cuando tocaba su mente con la de ella?

Los besos de él eran gentiles, tiernos, una reverente exploración que sólo aumentaba su gran deseo por él.

- Quiero que el agua te sane, cielo. - Dijo suavemente. - No quiero nada más que placer para ti esta noche. – Sus manos encontraron los botones de los vaqueros de ella. Su mirada sostuvo la de ella mientras lentamente arrastraba la tela sobre sus caderas, llevando las braguitas de encaje blanco con ellos. Entonces la levantó entre sus brazos. - El agua está caliente, pequeña, pero ayudará a la curación. - La estaba sujetando sobre el agua humeante. - Creo que esta vez comprendes que no seré desafiado nunca más. Estás bajo mi protección, Sakura. Cada vez que duermo, me metes en problemas. No permitiré que esto continúe.

Su arrogancia la hacía apretar los dientes, pero por el momento estaba más que preocupada sólo por cómo de caliente estaba en realidad el agua. Él estaba bajando sus pies cerca de la superficie. Olía a sulfuro. Sakura se aferró a los hombros desnudos de él, las uñas se enterraron en su carne.

- Sabes, Shaoran, tengo aversión al agua mineral. – El cuerpo de él era poderoso y masculino, su ardorosa plenitud le presionó agresivamente contra la piel desnuda cuando la inclinó hacia la charca.

- Creo que necesitas confiar más en mí, Sakura. – Shaoran le zambulló los pies en el agua. Ella jadeó ante los alfilerazos, sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de los bíceps, sujetándose a él en busca de seguridad. El problema fue que tuvo que levantar las piernas alrededor de él para evitar tocar el agua. Instantáneamente eso colocó el caliente corazón de su femineidad, líquido y deseoso, presionando completamente contra la gruesa y feroz erección de él.

Shaoran gimió en voz alta, todo pensamiento cuerdo, toda buena intención, salió volando de su cabeza. En su lugar quedó una necesidad tan fuerte y urgente que apresuró su boca ferozmente sobre la de ella. En una primitiva, tempestuosa, casi violenta posesión. Su boca se alimentó de la de ella. La deslizó lejos de la aplastante montaña, del dolor de sus heridas, y del agua humeante. Podía sentir las manos de él deslizándose posesivamente sobre su piel, lenta y deliberadamente, como si estuviera grabando cada curva y hueco en la memoria. Podía sentir la suave tierra presionándola cuando la atrapó bajo él, su cuerpo, tan grande y fuerte, cubriéndola. Su boca nunca dejó de trazar un largo rastro de besos que parecían robarle la voluntad y llevarle a él más allá de los límites humanos del deseo.

Sakura encontró que sus manos aferraban la salvaje melena de él, sujetándose para salvar la vida mientras la tormenta rabiaba alrededor de los dos, a través de ellos. Las manos de él acunaban sus pechos llenos, deslizándose a lo largo de las costillas hasta el estómago, encontrando el triángulo de rizos abajo, y acariciando sus muslos. En cada lugar que tocaba dejaba llamas tras de sí, sobre su piel, dentro de su cuerpo, hasta que deseo gritar buscando alivio.

Pensó que tendría miedo de su enorme fuerza, pero en vez de eso quedó devastada por una gigantesca oleada de pasión cuando la palma de la mano de él presionó en su calor. Sólo dejó escapar un ruido, un gemido bajo en su garganta que encendió el fuco de llamas en él. La boca de Shaoran dejó la suya por primera vez, trazando un camino de fuego hacia abajo por el cuello y tirando de la punta de su seno.

Gritó, arqueándose hacia él, casi explotando cuando los dedos encontraron la ardiente y apretada vaina y la boca tiró con fuerza, sus dientes raspando y arañando la plenitud de sus pechos. La rodilla presionando para abrirse paso mientras la lengua recorría el valle entre sus senos. Estaba sobre ella, su cara dura aunque sensual, sus ojos negros, ardientes, quemando como carbones encendidos. Estaba ocurriendo demasiado rápido. Fuera de control. Sakura le sintió, grueso y agresivo, presionando dentro de ella. Parecía demasiado grande para que lo acogiera. Atrapada bajo el cuerpo de él, no podía moverse, casi no podía respirar. Los dientes de Shaoran raspaban la plenitud de su seno derecho, una erótica tentación que la hizo arquearse hacia su boca. Pero el miedo la golpeó cuando él empujó hacia adelante, su cuerpo clavándose en el de ella, invadiéndolo, tomando posesión como si tuviera todo el derecho a ella. Se sentía como si hubiera invadido su alma, introduciéndose tan profundamente en su interior que nunca conseguiría sacarle. Instantáneamente se puso rígida, lloriqueando en el hombro de él. Sintió los dientes perforando su pecho, extendiendo un calor ardiente, hundiéndose posesivamente en su piel mientras el cuerpo de él se enterraba en el de ella.

Su mente empujó para entrar en la de ella, rompiendo toda barrera hasta que fueron completamente uno. Ella sintió el calor de su propia piel, el exquisito éxtasis de su apretada, ardiente, aterciopelada vaina aferrándole, liberándole, deslizándose sobre él, su sangre, caliente de vida y luz, fluyendo en él, la alegría y las llamas que chamuscaban, su insaciable hambre y terrible necesidad. Vio las imágenes eróticas en la cabeza de él, las cosas que le haría, las cosas que quería que ella le hiciese. Vio su voluntad de hierro, su implacable resolución, su crueldad, su naturaleza depredadora. Él vio su miedo, su modestia, su fe ciega en él, su necesidad de huir. Sintió la leve incomodidad de su cuerpo ante sus brazos e instantáneamente cambió de posición para acomodarla. Alimentó su pasión con la propia, construyendo el fuego entre ellos hasta que rabió fuera de control. Shaoran estaba en cada lugar en el que estaba ella. En su cuerpo, en su mente, en su corazón y alma. Compartían la misma sangre. Y que Dios la ayudara, no podía negarle nada. No cuando estaba sobre ella, enterrándose apasionadamente en ella, su cuerpo resbaladizo por el sudor, su boca en un frenesí de hambre y deseo. Era la cosa más erótica que hubiera encontrado nunca. A Sakura no le importaba si nunca volvía a ser ella misma. Estaba volando, remontándose, saciando el terrible hambre de él por primera vez en todos sus siglos de vida.

La sensación de poder que le daba era increíble. Estaba en la mente de él, sabía que le estaba dando una dulce agonía, fundiéndolo. Conocía la rabia de su interior como si estuviera en ella. Se rindió a él completamente, no reservándose nada, sus uñas en la espalda de él, sus suaves gritos, suplicándole más al oído. Quería compartir esto con él, deseaba darle este exquisito tormento.

Sus pestañas revolotearon, y acunó la cabeza de él, su cuerpo se movió con el de él, más rápido y más duro hasta que se estremeció de placer, explotando, fragmentándose hasta que él la cogió seguramente entre sus brazos.

Lamió con la lengua las puntadas de su piel, cerrando las diminutas heridas que sus colmillos habían dejado. Su cuerpo tenso y rabiando en busca de alivio, ardiendo con una terrible necesidad que sólo ella podía llenar. Estaba en su mente, y tomó el control, ordenándole que hiciera su voluntad, sin permitirle que pensara o supiera lo que le estaba pidiendo.

Al primer toque de su boca sobre el pecho, su cuerpo se estremeció por el esfuerzo de mantener su autocontrol. Tenía que hacerlo. Ella tenía que completar el ritual, entregarse a su custodia para siempre. La lengua de ella saboreó su piel, el toque fue tan erótico, con las manos le alzó las caderas para poder enterrarse más profundamente, incluso con más dureza que antes. Los dientes arañaban, raspaban, y pudo oír su propio grito ronco. Mil años de deseo. Esta vez tenía que ser suya.

Shaoran alargó una uña para cortarse el pecho, después capturó la nuca de ella y la presionó contra él. La boca de ella se movió como él había ordenado; su ardiente vaina, suave terciopelo se apretaba exigiendo, apretando hasta que el cuerpo de él se tensó y empujó impecablemente, descuidadamente, agresivamente en ella, esparciendo su semilla profundamente dentro de ella, reclamándola para siempre.

Pronunció las palabras rituales. Necesitaba decirlas en voz alta. Necesitaba atarla a él, hacerlos uno. Su necesidad de cantar las palabras era tan urgente como había sido la de tomar su cuerpo. Igual de primitivo e instintivo que el hambre por que tomar la fuerza vital de ella en su cuerpo y darle la suya a cambio.

_**- Te reclamo como mi compañera. Te pertenezco. Te ofrezco mi vida. Te doy mi protección, mi lealtad, mi corazón, mi alma y mi cuerpo. Toma los tuyos en mí para guardarlos. Tu vida, tu felicidad y bienestar serán apreciados y colocados sobre las mías propias todo el tiempo. Eres mi compañera, unida a mí para toda la eternidad y siempre a mi cuidado.**_ - Murmuró las palabras sobre la cabeza de ella mientras la acunaba contra él, mientras su sangre poderosa y ancestral fluía en el cuerpo de ella, mientras su semilla explotaba en ella. El poder de las palabras ancestrales la rodearon, vertiéndose en ella para sellar su alma, su mente, y su corazón con las de él, uniéndola a él irrevocablemente.

* * *

**N.A: Bueno como no tengo casi de que hablar, no la verdad es que sí y es que no puedo creer que ya por fin hayan terminado el ritual de emparejamiento, y como ven el hecho de Sakura sea claustrofobica es que enserio Wow con este capitulo. Les agradezco de antemano los comentarios que dejen. Hasta el próximo capitulo nos estamos leyendo .  
Espero y pasen una excelente semana Love and Peace 16 se despide de ustedes mis super queridísmos lectores.**


	17. Chapter 17

**La historia es de Christinne feehan, los personajes de CCS son de Clamp y yo solo hago esto con fines de entretenimiento, espero disfruten de la lectura del capitulo de hoy, de antemano agradezco los comentarios, y espero pasen una excelente y agradable semana.**

* * *

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, adormiladamente, sexy. Shaoran le sonrió, tocando sus labios magullados gentilmente con un dedo, capturando una gota rubí de su propia sangre con la yema, y llevándosela a la boca. Ella parpadeó para enfocarle. Su cuerpo estaba unido al de él; podía sentirle, grueso y pesado, enterrado profundamente en el centro. Su sonrisa era perezosa y satisfecha, sus ojos negros repletos de satisfacción masculina por haber hecho mucho más que simplemente complacerla. Parecía como si pudiera empezar a fanfarronear sobre sus proezas.

Sakura encontró su sonrisa sobrevolando demasiado cerca de la superficie. Él se movía con lentas y lánguidas estocadas que mantenían el calor abrasando su cuerpo, mantenían sus pezones presionados con los músculos del pecho de él. Las luces ondearon desde centenares de velas iluminando la fina capa de sudor sobre la piel de él. Su pelo largo estaba húmedo, cayendo alrededor de su cara, dándole la apariencia de un pirata. Ella levantó la mano y gentilmente trazó la dura línea de su mandíbula.

Shaoran le cogió la mano, llevándosela a la boca para besarla, después entrelazó los dedos con los de ella. Estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza y los sostuvo allí, dejando su cuerpo libre y vulnerable para que continuara su invasión. Ya no tenía miedo de él. Él había sido salvaje e insaciable, incluso rudo a veces, pero había asegurado el placer de ella antes que el suyo propio. Podía leer la satisfacción en los ojos de él, la luz en su alma, y agradecía ser capaz de aliviar su interminable y vacía existencia.

Shaoran saboreó la cálida humedad de ella, la perfección de su piel satinada, su sedosa melena. La fiereza inherente en su naturaleza corrían profundamente en ella. Su pasión igualaba la de él. Estaba hecha para él, y en lo más profundo de su corazón, de su misma alma, lo sabía absolutamente. Inclinó la cabeza para dejar un beso en el tentador hueco del hombro de ella. Era increíble que estuviera aquí con ella, y que no fuera algún sueño que se mente había creado para apaciguar su alma moribunda.

Donde antes había habido fiereza y agresividad, ahora era lento y gentil, moviéndose en largas y bochornosas estocadas, su mirada enganchada a la de ella para poder ver el placer que le daba en su expresiva mirada. Los ojos de ella estaban nublados por la pasión; los labios separados mientras respiraba en pequeños jadeos de sorpresa. Era tan hermosa, destruía su tranquilidad, esa calma absoluta que había adquirido hacía tanto tiempo, y le dejaba indefenso y fuera de control como un jovencito. La deseaba todo el tiempo. No durante los cortos años que tendrían, sino para toda una eternidad. Lo quería todo.

Shaoran cerró su mente a esa posibilidad, esa tentación, y se inclinó para tomar la boca de ella con la suya, su lengua luchaba con la de ella, deslizándose sobre los dientes, explorando el húmedo interior, exigiendo que ella hiciera lo mismo. Se estremecía por los más diminutos detalles. El brillo de su pelo, la longitud de sus pestañas, la curva de su mejilla... toda una abundancia de riquezas que seguían a la sensación de su cuerpo rodeándole. Ardiente terciopelo aferrándole, arañándole.

La sintió apretarse a su alrededor, sus músculos ondeando con la intensidad de su placer, y permitió que las sensaciones de la mente y el cuerpo de ella se convirtieran en propias. Sintió los profundas ondas empezando como un terremoto, creciendo y creciendo hasta que se liberaron. Ella estaba haciendo pequeños sonidos con la garganta, sus brazos tensos mientras se contorsionaba bajo él, intentando liberarse de su agarre, pero él la sostuvo y observó y experimentó la fuerza y el poder de su cuerpo unido al de ella, la gigantesca oleada atravesándola, fragmentando su mente mientras llevaba aprisa. Sólo entonces, todavía sosteniendo la mente de ella firmemente con la suya, se permitió reconstruir su propia conflagración, a fin de que ella pudiera sentir el placer que le daba.

Su cuerpo se hundió con más fuerza en el de ella, cada estocada más dura y más larga, profundizando hasta que fueron completamente uno. Quería que ella supiera lo que era para él, la belleza de un don de incalculable valor. La prisa le arremetió, consumiendo su mente, consumiendo su cuerpo, hasta que cada músculo estallaba de deseo. Aunque le sostenía la mirada para que ella pudiera ver la tensión de su cara, el salvajismo de sus ojos, al hambre y el éxtasis, la dulce agonía y el éxtasis que su cuerpo le daba. Erupcionó en ella, una y otra vez, un volcán en erupción, un fuego ardiente, y la terrible oscuridad de su alma fantasmal. Estaba arrastrándole de vuelta a la luz, y sentía la pureza mientras sus gritos de alegría resonaban roncamente a través de la caverna.

Las piernas de Sakura le abrazaron con fuerza, casi tan posesiva como él. Sus corazones latían al mismo ritmo salvaje, sus respiraciones dificultosas emparejadas.

Finalmente él soltó sus muñecas y yació con la cabeza sobre su pecho, aunque sus codos sostenían su peso para no aplastarla. Ella podía sentir su lengua lamiendo las pequeñas gotas de sudor que quedaban en su pecho, y cada fiera caricia enviaba un temblor secundario a través de ella. Bajó las manos para enredarlas en la despeinada melena de él, para simplemente sostenerle. Tendidos así, su silencio hablaba más que cualquier palabra.

Shaoran tomó sus esencias combinadas en el interior de su cuerpo, la sensación de la piel ardiente de ella, el pecho bajo su mejilla, los sedosos mechones de pelo contra su piel sensibilizada. Cada sensación parecía intensificada, perecía hacer eco a través de su cuerpo y demorarse allí. El sabor de ella, rico y lleno de vida, estaba en su boca y su corazón, y por primera vez que pudiera recordar, su terrible anhelo de sangre estaba momentáneamente saciada. Nunca estaría de nuevo a matar para sentir la ráfaga de poder, como alguien que estaba cerca de convertirse sentía con frecuencia, cuando sostenía la satisfacción última entre sus brazos.

Cambió de posición entonces, un ligero fruncimiento mostraba su boca.

- No te he curado apropiadamente.

Al instante estaba fuera de ella, dejándola privada de algo. También se sentía perezosa y adormecida, el asfixiante calor de la caverna y su desinhibido acto de

amor la había agotado.

- No me importa. Quiero dormir. Puedes curarme luego. - Sus heridas no dolían, cuando antes habían estado ardiendo y latiendo. Él había introducido su cuerpo

exitosamente a otras muchas agradables sensaciones.

Shaoran ignoró su orden somnolienta y la levantó fácilmente entre sus brazos.

- He sido más que egoísta. Debería haber atendido tu incomodidad primero, antes que la mía.

Sakura rio suavemente antes su expresión seria. La punta de uno de sus dedos alisó la dura línea de la boca con una gentil caricia.

- ¿Eso es lo que sientes? Incomodidad. Ummmm. Quizás debería hacerte sentir así con más frecuencia.

El gruñó... una advertencia o asentimiento, no estaba segura... pero se rió de él de todas formas.

- Si siento algo más por ti, pequeña, arderé en llamas. - Admitió él y paseó descalzo hasta la charca humeante.

Ella se cogió a su cuello, frunciéndole el ceño.

- En realidad no me gusta ser sumergida en agua hirviendo, Shaoran.

- No está hirviendo. Está a la misma temperatura que un jacuzzi. - Regañó él.

Ella sostenía una garra mortal sobre su cuerpo.

- A mi me parece hirviendo. No quiero entrar. Y de todas formas, nunca me han gustado los jacuzzi. Todo el mundo quiere siempre desnudarse, y no conozco tan bien a nadie.

- Ahora no llevamos nada de ropa. - Señaló él, metiéndose de lleno en la charca. Estaba intentando no reír mientras ella gateaba más alto entre sus brazos.

- Está demasiado caliente. ¿Cómo puedes respirar aquí? Sabes, Shaoran. - Añadió seriamente. - Este es honestamente un volcán como Dios manda. La lava podría llenar esta caverna en cualquier momento. - Escudriño en el interior de la charca. - Probablemente está emergiendo a través del suelo ahora mismo. ¿Ves esas burbujas? Lava.

- Que bebé. Pon los pies en el agua. - Instruyó él, la diversión escaló de su voz hasta sus ojos.

Las ojos de ella empezaron a lanzar chispas, su genio se mostraba.

- No quiero entrar, Shaoran.

- Muy mal, pequeña. Esto es bueno para ti. - Rudamente la puso sobre sus pies en el interior del agua humeante.

Sakura intentó sacudir los pies lejos del agua mineral caliente, pero él la hundió aún más, hasta las pantorrillas, después hasta los muslos, sumergiéndola. Jadeó.

- Está caliente, ¡bruto! ¡Déjame salir! - Pero el agua estaba ya haciendo su trabajo, aliviando las laceraciones de sus pies, calmando los músculos agarrotados, aunque no iba a darle la satisfacción de oírselo decir.

La mirada de él estaba sobre las gotas de transpiración que corrían entre sus pechos hasta el estómago y desaparecían bajo la superficie del agua. La bajó hasta que sus pies tocaron fondo y el agua le alcanzó la cintura, así sus manos pudieron encontrar las caderas y mantenerla inmóvil para su inspección. Inclinó la cabeza hacia la parte inferior de un pecho satinado y capturó una gota con la boca.

- ¿Tienes que ser tan condenadamente hermosa? - Murmuró suavemente.

Los dedos de ella se enredaron entre su pelo y arrastraron su cabeza hasta su pecho para poder arquearse ante la cálida humedad de su boca. El agua lamió su piel. Burbujeaba alrededor de ella. El vapor se elevaba.

- ¿Tú tienes que ser tan condenadamente sexy? - Contraatacó ella, deseando la sensación de su boca alimentándose eróticamente sobre ella.

Las manos de Shaoran recorrieron las caderas de ella en una ligera y posesiva caricia. Deseaba saber que podía tocarla de esta forma, que era suya. Deseaba que ella le tocara. Por primera vez en todos sus siglos de existencia, estaba realmente vivo. Su suave piel, tan satinada, rozando contra su cuerpo. Su pelo, tan sedoso, rozándole el hombro, enviando oleadas de calor a través de su cuerpo.

Su boca vagó más abajo para encontrar el lugar donde las garras del pájaro habían perforado su piel. Haciendo una mueca, recordó la sensación de estar tendido bajo tierra, inútil, mientras ella luchaba por su vida.

- Me diste un susto de muerte. - Le dijo suavemente, su lengua bañó las heridas punzantes.

Sakura se presionó más cerca de sus cuidados tranquilizadores.

- ¿Tienes un agente curativo en la saliva, verdad? - Preguntó, comprendiéndolo súbitamente. Lo tenía. Así era como cerraba las heridas que sus colmillos le hacían en el cuello, sin dejar nunca evidencia a menos que quisiera marcarla. Así era como sus magulladuras se habían curado tan rápido. Shaoran. Tan tierno y gentil, sanando cuidadosamente cada laceración, cada moretón. - Y debes tener un anticoagulante en tus dientes. - Era una suposición, pero una medianamente segura.

Él alzó la cabeza, sus ojos oscuros ilegibles y sin expresión.

- Puedo curarte completamente, pero debes estar muy quieta y aceptar lo que hago.

Ella asintió solemnemente. Era hermoso, de una forma puramente masculina. Adoraba los duros huesos de su cara, la profundidad y pureza de su voz, el ondeo de poder bajo su piel. Su hermosa cara ahora mostraba una intensa concentración. Se había retirado dentro de sí mismo. Sakura encontró apetitosamente fascinante la forma en que se movían sus caderas. Era tan físicamente perfecto. Sus manos, por propia voluntad, se extendieron para tocar esas extensiones lisas.

La sensación de su piel bajos los dedos enviaba llamas danzando a su estómago. Exploró más allá, las palmas de sus manos se deslizaron sobre sus musculosas nalgas. Un sonido escapó de su garganta, un suave gruñido de advertencia, y sus manos le engrilletaron las muñecas, sujetándole las palmas contra él.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Los grandes ojos verdes levantaron la mirada inocentemente hasta los insondables ámbar.

- Tocándote. - Sus palmas presionaron más cerca. – Me gusta tocarte.

- Posiblemente no pueda concentrarme si continúas, Sakura. - La reprendió en serio, pero una de las manos de ella se había liberado y exploraba las duras columnas de su piel, una erótica fantasía empezó a formarse en la mente de Shaoran. Sus necesidades sexuales eran mucho más grandes que las de ella.

Era un hombre de los Cárpatos con una necesidad elemental como el tiempo de tomar a su pareja. Se había prometido a sí mismo que recordaría que ella era humana y le daría tanto espacio como su naturaleza le permitiera, pero ella no estaba ayudándole en ese momento.

Su cuerpo se endureció con una salvaje y dolorosa ráfaga de fuego que se añadió al calor de la cueva y la charca. Su camino rozó contra él bajo el agua, deslizándose por toda su longitud, estableciéndose en él como un guante. Se empujó contra ella, deseando la ardiente sensación de ella rodeándole.

- Esto no ayudará a mi concentración. - Se las arregló para señalar.

- ¿De veras? Y yo creo que eres bastante bueno bloqueando todo tipo de cosas, Shaoran. - Se burló ella, explorándole más completamente, más atrevidamente.

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia el hueco del hombro de ella, sus dientes rasparon rudamente. Bajo el agua humeante, su mano se deslizó hacia la unión entre los muslos. Sakura se acomodó, empujando contra la palma de la mano. Los dedos

se deslizaron dentro de ella, urgiéndola a que subiera con él.

- Quiero que me necesites como yo te necesito a ti. - Susurró contra su garganta.

- ¿Cómo es eso? - Preguntó ella a través de los dientes apretados. En su mano él creció incluso más duro y grueso, terciopelo sobre hierro. Los dedos la estaban volviendo loca, llevándola más y más cerca del borde del acantilado. El agua se arremolinó alrededor de ellos, revolviéndose y burbujeando contra sus pieles.

Shaoran la levantó en brazos.

- Pon las piernas alrededor de mi cintura, Sakura. - Ordenó roncamente, apenas arreglándoselas para expresar las palabras. Su cuerpo clamaba por el de ella. Ella le complació, y lentamente la bajó sobre su ansiosa erección. Ante su ardiente y húmeda entrada, se detuvo, observando la expresión de la cara de ella. Él parecía enorme e intimidante para ella, pero su vaina era apretada y suave terciopelo, aferrando y envolviéndole. El éxtasis la rodeó, aceptando lentamente su invasión, era casi más de lo que podía soportar.


	18. Chapter 18

**Fuego Oscuro no me pertenece es propiedad de Christinne Feehan yo solo la estoy adaptando sin fines de lucro a CCS que tampoco me pertenece ya que es propiedad de las chicas CLAMP, espero y disfruten leyendo la historia tanto como yo disfruto adaptandola para ustedes y ahora sin mas los dejo para que la lean. De antemano gracias por los comentarios que dejen.**

* * *

El calor de la cueva hacía casi imposible para Sakura respirar. O quizás era la forma en que Shaoran la bajaba con tan extremada lentitud sobre él. Apoyó la frente contra el pecho de él, jadeando mientras su cuerpo la invadía, más profundo, el vapor los rodeaba como humo del fuego que estaban creando sus cuerpos.

Los dedos de él se enterraron en su cintura mientras ella se acomodaba a su alrededor, tomándole completamente en ella. Ella se movió entonces. Fue ella, no él, quien se movió. Podía sentir el placer de la mente de él, en ella, tan intenso que estaba cerca del dolor. Le montó lentamente, la belleza del momento quedaría para siempre grabada en su mente. La belleza de la cara de él mientras ella le engullía, se retiraba, volvía. Era erótico incluso ver el placer que le proporcionaba. Sabía precisamente que hacer para realzar el placer de la mente de él fundida con la suya. Extrajo imágenes de su mente y les hizo algunos ligeros ajustes, arqueándose hacia atrás para que sus pechos se deslizaran sobre la piel húmeda de él, dejando que su pelo cayera sobre los hombros, sensaciones que él encontraba insoportablemente sensual. Deliberadamente prolongó el momento del alivio, moviéndose lentamente, después más rápido, lentamente, después rápido, sus músculos se apretaron alrededor de él, reluctantemente le soltó, capturándole luego una vez más.

Incluso mientras le sentía hincharse dentro de ella, le oía luchar por respirar, su corazón latiendo contra el de ella, sintió su propio cuerpo empezando a subir hasta las estrellas. No podía concentrarse en el placer de él cuando se sentía ella misma empezar a fragmentarse. Al momento Shaoran tomó el control, sus manos condujeron las caderas de ella, empujándose en su interior con seguras y duras estocadas, empujándola más y más alto llevándola con él. Remontaron el vuelo juntos, liberándose, sus gritos llenaron la caverna. El vapor los envolvió juntos como un cuerpo, una mente, una piel.

Al final Sakura estaba totalmente exhausta. Cerró los ojos y descansó la cabeza sobre el hombro de él.

- No puedo moverme, Shaoran. No me pidas que me mueva de nuevo.

- No lo haré, pequeña. - Murmuró él tiernamente, levantando el pelo húmedo de su hombro para dejar un beso sobre la piel desnuda. La llevó desde el agua caliente a la siguiente charca, que estaba varios grados más fría, surgía del exterior de la montaña en vez del interior. Se hundió en el agua, llevándola con él.

Ella sintió el instantáneo alivio y relajó la garra sobre el cuerpo de Shaoran, perezosamente flotó lejos de él. Si mantenía los ojos cerrados, podía fingir que estaba a campo abierto, con el cielo sobre ella y los árboles cerca. La opresiva capa de tierra y roca simplemente desapareció de su mente. Pero no podía mantener los ojos cerrados para siempre. Intentó concentrarse en como Shaoran la hacía sentir, en la belleza de la caverna, en los brillantes diamantes que el volcán había producido tras largos siglos.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó él suavemente.

- Estar en esta cueva me hace sentir como un murciélago. Es hermoso, Shaoran...no me malinterpretes. - Añadió ella apresuradamente, no deseando herir sus sentimientos. - Pero estamos bajo tierra, y hay mucha humedad.

Shaoran nadó hacia ella, su cuerpo ondeaba de poder, su largo pelo húmedo y negro como la medianoche.

- Te acostumbrarás, cielo.

Ella sintió el corazón saltar. ¿Qué significaba eso? No quería permanecer bajo tierra lo suficiente como para acostumbrarse. Mordiéndose el labio inferior obligó a su mente a alejarse del tema y nadar unas pocas brazadas, disfrutando del placer de simplemente observar nadar a Shaoran, la forma fluida en que se movía su cuerpo. Bostezó, con movimientos lentos, el cansancio acomodándose en su cuerpo. Era imposible tener una sensación real de tiempo en su mente.

- Has tenido un día duro. - Dijo Shaoran mientras salía a la superficie muy cerca de ella. Sus mano le capturaron la cintura y la arrastró hasta él.

- Quiero que descanses mientras efectúo el ritual sanador contigo.

- ¿Qué es eso? - Era cautelosa, pero la fatiga le hacía más condescendiente con las demandas de él.

Shaoran le estudió la cara, las sombras bajo sus ojos. Estaba encorvada por el cansancio. No le pidió su consentimiento; simplemente la levantó en brazos y la llevó a una pequeña alcoba donde la rica tierra era suave y les daba la bienvenida. Ondeó una mano para que una sábana de algodón flotara hasta cubrir el suelo, después la tendió con gran cuidado.

- Acabas de hacer esta sábana, ¿verdad? - Murmuró ella, levantando la mirada hacia él.

Le echó hacia atrás el pelo húmedo de su frente.

- Te sorprenderías de las cosas que puedo hacer. - Dijo él suavemente.

- No creo que pueda. - Contrarrestó ella.

- No me distraerás de mi tarea esta vez, Sakura. Me libraré a mí mismo de este cuerpo, y mi energía entrará en el tuyo. Puedo sanar tus heridas de dentro a fuera. El proceso sanador es mucho más rápido, y si se presenta cualquier infección, puedo librar a tu cuerpo de ella. Pero no puedo ser consciente de mi propio cuerpo durante ese tiempo. Mi concentración debe permanecer en lo que estoy haciendo. ¿Entiendes? No puedo volver a entrar en mi propio cuerpo abruptamente cuando estoy ya en el tuyo. Así que no me distraigas de ningún modo.

Se quedó tendida muy quieta, observando la cara de él. Estaba apartándose de ella... podía verlo. Apartándose del mundo en el que estaban, volvió toda su atención hacia adentro. Quiso tocarle la mente con la suya.

Se estaba volviendo más fácil hacerlo, pero no quería arriesgarse a distraerle, lo que precisamente había dicho que no hiciera.

Sakura le sintió entonces. Le sintió entrar en su cuerpo, pura energía moviéndose a través de ella, como una luz interna, examinándola, cálida y reconfortante. En su mente oyó una voz. Suave y tranquilizadora, susurraba como alas de mariposa en su mente. Las palabras no se parecían a ninguna que conociera. Aun así, sabía que las había oído antes. Un cántico. Intentó distinguir los sonidos individuales, pero fue imposible. Recibió sólo impresiones, como campanillas plateadas, como agua saltando sobre rocas en un arroyo, como una gentil brisa flotando a través de las hojas de los árboles.

Su piel era cálida. Sus entrañas eran cálidas. Las plantas de sus pies cesaron de picar y ya se sentía bien. Fuera lo que fuera que Shaoran estaba haciendo obviamente funcionaba, y se preguntaba cómo era capaz de sanar como lo hacía. En ese momento él le parecía un perfecto milagro. Shaoran volvió a su propio cuerpo y bajó la mirada hacia la hermosa cara de Sakura. Parecía muy joven, y se sintió como un criminal, sabía que ella no tenía forma de luchar con él, ni forma de luchar contra su reclamo sobre ella.

Había hecho justamente eso. Ella no tenía ni idea de que lo que el ritual encerraba, y quizás la verdad era, que él tampoco. Pero sentía la diferencia, en sí mismo, la diferencia que suponían las palabras que había pronunciado, uniéndoles juntos.

Shaoran le tocó la cara con la punta de los dedos gentilmente.

- ¿Te sientes mejor, Sakura? - Sabía que sí. Su mente se estaba acostumbrando a deslizarse dentro y fuera de la de ella, y podía sentir el alivio de su cuerpo. Había incluso aliviado su escozor femenino, de forma que su salvaje y bastante primitivo modo de hacerle el amor no dejara marca.

Ella asintió solemnemente.

- Es increíble que puedas hacer tal cosa. ¿Puedes imaginar lo que significaría para el mundo si los humanos pudieran aprender a curar así? Quizás realmente podríamos curar el cáncer. Piensa en el bien que podría hacerse. No necesitaríamos drogas, Shaoran.

- No es una forma humana de curar, Sakura.

- Pero me has curado, así que puede hacerse a humanos. Quizás deberías ser médico en vez de guardaespaldas. Podrías ayudar a mucha gente que sufre.

Lo decía en serio. Su compasión sobrepasaba a su sentido común. Shaoran se recostó sobre ella, y extendió la mano por su garganta posesivamente.

- No soy humano, amorcito. Si esa gente a la que quieres que cure me conociera como soy, me atravesarían el corazón con una estaca. Sabes que es así. No puedo tener contacto íntimo con humanos. Ni encuentros cercanos. Tomoyo entretiene humanos porque tiene la voz de un ángel y no puede hacer otra cosa. Dejar de hacerlo la haría infeliz, así que debo protegerla, pero no tengo tratos con esa gente.

La mano de ella se deslizó sobre la de él, y una pequeña sonrisa curvó su suave boca, formando un hoyuelo en su mejilla derecha.

- Yo soy humana, Shaoran, y te las arreglas bastante bien conmigo.

- Tú eres diferente.

- No, no lo soy. - Protestó ella. - Soy exactamente como todos los demás.

- En primer lugar viste a la bestia en mí, Sakura. Tratas con los animales. Instintivamente aceptas mi naturaleza primitiva. Sabes que soy un depredador, más animal que hombre. Nosotros los hombres de los Cárpatos somos una combinación de los dos. Sólo tú entre los humanos entenderías y aceptarías eso.

- Tú piensas y razonas como un humano. - Dijo ella, sentándose y echándose el pelo hacia atrás, que colgaba pesado por la humedad de la caverna. Estaba sudando de nuevo, como gotas punteando su piel. Miró alrededor buscando su ropa, tan cansada que no podía recordar qué había hecho con ellas. - Eres más parecido a un humano de lo que crees, Shaoran.

Shaoran la acercó más a él y la abrazó con suavidad.

- Deseas que sea humano porque sería más fácil para ti tratar con esa idea. - Una nota de censura matizó su voz.

Sakura empujó la pared de su pecho, después le aporreó con bastante fuerza con el puño.

- No me vengas con esa actitud. Sabes que me importaría un pito que fueras alguna rara criatura de esta cámara subterránea del infierno. Sé que lo sabes. Has estado en mi mente del mismo modo que yo he estado en la tuya. Sabes lo que pienso de ti. Te encuentro intrigante. Y, en realidad, no eres tan malo.

- Me encuentras sexy. - Corrigió él y le besó la nariz.

Ella le empujó lejos y se puso en pie, tambaleándose un poco por la debilidad.

- No dejes que se te suba a la cabeza. También me pareces un grano en el culo. - Estaba vagando por los alrededores de la cueva, aparentemente inspeccionando el suelo.

Shaoran se levantó con un suspiro y la siguió.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Buscando mi ropa.

- No necesitas la ropa. - Dijo muy decidido.

- Shaoran, si me haces el amor una vez más, creo que simplemente tendría que morirme. Ya que no podemos hacer eso, es mucho más seguro encontrar mi ropa.

Él le cogió la mano y la condujo de vuelta a la pequeña alcoba.

- Ni siquiera sabes que estás diciendo o haciendo ya. - Otro ondeo de su mano produjo dos almohadas.

Sakura bostezó.

- En realidad estoy cansada, Shaoran. Adoro hablar contigo, pero los dos necesitamos dormir para enfrentar los hechos. Incluso si tú no eres humano, yo sí. No tengo ni idea de qué hora es, pero necesito dormir.

Él le sonrió, un burlón relámpago de dientes.

- ¿Para qué crees que he hecho esta cama? Este es uno de mis refugios, yo duermo aquí.

- Eso me parece bien. Pero tienes que llevarme de vuelta.

- ¿De vuelta a dónde?

Algo en su voz la advirtió. Sus ojos verdes se fijaron sobre la cara de él. Había allí una inmovilidad que no le gustó. Podía oír el latido de su corazón.

- Quiero salir de aquí. Tú puedes dormir aquí, y yo dormiré en el campamento, en cualquiera de los vehículos que nos hayan dejado. No me importa. Puedo dormir bajo un árbol.

- No hay opción, cielo, no te dejaré dormir lejos de mí. – Lo dijo casualmente, como si no fuera para tanto dormir en el interior de una montaña... un volcán... aplastándola. Él extendió la mano y la sujetó por la muñeca. No con fuerza. Ligeramente. Un brazalete suelto de dedos, no más, pero fue una advertencia de todos modos.

- No puedes querer en serio que duerma aquí. – Protestó Sakura, tirando para alejarse de él. - ¿Quedarme bajo tierra todo el día mientras tú duermes? No puedo hacerlo, Shaoran. Ni siquiera por ti.

- Dormirás junto a mí donde sepa que estás a salvo, Sakura. - Dijo él a su suave e implacable forma.

Ella retrocedió alejándose de él, visiblemente pálida.

- No puedo, Shaoran. Cuando me estás distrayendo, no siento como si me asfixiara, pero nunca podría tenderme aquí en la más absoluta oscuridad e intentar dormir. No puedo ver como tú. Si las velas se consumen o un soplo de aire las apaga, me volveré loca. Me sentiría como enterrada viva. Yo no soy como tú. Soy humana.

- No te llevaré a la superficie y de dejaré por tu cuenta. Cada vez que te permito libertad, algo te ocurre. – Su miedo le estaba golpeando. Tocó su mente, encontró desesperación, pánico.

- No estarás consciente, Sakura. ¿Crees que no puedo asegurarme de eso? Puedo ordenar a la propia tierra si así quiero. Puedo crear tormentas, olas gigantescas, lava hirviendo. ¿Por qué sería incapaz de cuidar de que descanses junto a mí sin ser perturbada?

La punta de la lengua de ella tocó su labio inferior. Sus ojos se veían salvajes por el miedo.

- Necesitamos encontrarnos con los otros, Shaoran. Puedo conducir todo el día. Tú puedes dormir y encontrarme donde sea que esté el campamento. Estaré allí, lo prometo.

Él se levantó lentamente, su cuerpo implacablemente masculino. Se movió con fluida gracia, el ondeo el poder de un depredador, hacia ella. Ella ya retrocedía alejándose de él, su mano se alzó entre ellos como protección. Shaoran se detuvo inmediatamente, su mirada negra sobre esa pequeña y frágil mano. Estaba temblando.

Suspiró lentamente.

- No puedo permitir que esto continúe, Sakura. He intentado permitirte tanta libertad como necesitas, pero tenemos que establecer un equilibrio entre nosotros. No puedo arriesgar tu vida, aunque cuando te pido permiso, te doy explicaciones, tu temor solo crece. Si te hubiera controlado como debería, no sentirías miedo, ni aprensión. ¿Ves que no me estás dando otra elección?

Se movió entonces, su velocidad tan cegadora que estuvo sobre ella antes de que parpadeara, antes de ser consciente del peligro inminente.

- ¿Cómo puedes hacer esto después de lo que hemos compartido? - Exigió ella, su voz tan espantada que el sintió que su corazón se derretía.

Detestaba asustarla, incluso aunque sabía que era por su propia protección. Nada le ocurriría allí. La montaña no la aplastaría. Podría respirar aire sin problema. Sus golpes frenéticos no eran para él más que el batir de alas de mariposa, aunque cada golpe alcanzaba su corazón.

- Dijiste que no me harías daño. - Continuó ella incluso mientras él la envolvía entre sus fuertes brazos y la confortó. - Dijiste que siempre mirarías por mi felicidad. Me mentiste, Shaoran. La única cosa que creí, fue que podría confiar siempre en ti, confiar en tu palabra.

Las palabras de ella eran como pequeños golpes contra su alma. ¿Creía eso de él, que mentiría para salirse con la suya con ella? Odiaba que ella estuviera asustada, pero ¿qué otra elección tenía?

- No te he mentido. Es mi deber cuidar de tu salud, cuidar de tu protección. No puedo hacer otra cosa que asegurar tu seguridad.

- Shaoran, no me importa qué eres, la clase de poder que esgrimes. Lucharé contigo con mi último aliento por mi libertad. No tienes derecho a darme órdenes, incluso en cuestiones de seguridad. No tú. No puedes "permitirme" hacer nada. Es mi libre elección. No te dejaré.

Shaoran examinó su cara enfadada, serenamente. Él simplemente mantuvo sus muñecas sujetadas con alfileres, aparentemente ecuánime por su acceso. "Estate tranquila, cariño, y respira profundamente. Tu miedo de estar bajo la montaña vence tu razón " " No me quedaré aquí contigo, Shaoran, lo digo en serio. Me iré, a un lugar donde nunca me encontrarás, " ella lo amenazó, sus ojos esmeraldas nadando en lágrimas, chispeando como gemas.

Su cara perceptiblemente endurecida, su boca perfecta, al mismo tiempo afilada con crueldad. " Eso nunca ocurrirá, Sakura. No hay ningún lugar donde puedas esconderte y que no te pueda encontrar. Vendría por ti, y nunca me detendría hasta que te recuperase. Eres el mismo aire que respiro. Eres mi luz. Los colores en mi mundo. No hay vida sin ti. Nunca me remontaré a la oscuridad. Tu y yo estamos atados, así es que no tenemos alternativa sino encontrar la manera de hacer operar esto. ¿Estoy hablando claro?"

" Perfectamente. Tienes la intención de ser un dictador, y esperas que yo sea un títere. No va a ocurrir, Shaoran. Yo no voy a estar a tu cargo como todos los demás; y tu no eres de los tipos que pegan a una mujer porque esta le desafía"

Su mano libre se deslizó por la nuca de su cuello, una caricia, un suave toque que envió un temblor abajo de su columna vertebral y empezó a andar un fuego en su abdomen. La enojó que él podría hacer eso con un simple toque, envolver su cuerpo en llamas, al mismo tiempo, que él le negaba sus derechos. Ella no podía dejarle hacer esto, ella no podía hacerse débil.

" No tengo que golpear a una mujer para hacerla hacer lo que es menester para su protección"" Él lo dijo suavemente, su voz era suave terciopelo, hipnótico. " No eres mi títere, y nunca querría que lo fueras. ¿No te das cuenta de que admiro tu coraje? Pero no puedo dejar que te coloques en peligro " Sus manos se resbalaron alrededor de ella desde atrás, rodeado su cuerpo delgado, y la mantuvo apretada contra él. " Se hace tarde, Sakura. Necesito dormir. Quiero que te acuestes a mi lado y duermas. Ninguna cosa te despertará. Ninguna cosa te dañará "

" No puedo respirar aquí abajo," dijo Sakura desesperadamente, con lágrimas resbalando y bajando corriendo por su cara. " Shaoran, déjame ir. Por favor déjame ir "

Él levantó su cuerpo pugnante como si ella no fuera más que un niño y sepultando su cara en su cuello por un momento, saboreando a ella su perfume, la percepción de su piel. " No hay necesidad para temer este lugar, esta miel. Es un lugar de cicatrización " Su voz descendió una octava, cobrando un ritmo urgente, hipnótico. "Tu dormirás en mis brazos, dormirás hasta que diga tu nombre y te despierte"

Shaoran levantó su cabeza, a fin de que sus ojos ambarinos pudieran quedarse con la mirada fija, directamente en los ojos verdes de ella, a fin de que él podría entrampar su mirada fija en su hielo negro. Fascinando. Implacable. Ella no podría dejar su mirada fija fuera no importa cuán fuertemente su voluntad. Él sintió su resistencia y la admiró por ella, pero él fue inquebrantable. Esta vez no podía dejar que se saliese con la suya. Él tendría que confrontarla en el siguiente afloramiento, pero en este mismo día ella estaría a salvo.


	19. Chapter 19

**La historia no me pertenece, así como tampoco me pertenecen los personajes, lo primero es de la escritora Christinne Feehan y lo segundo es de CCS del grupo CLAMP, espero les guste el capitulo y les recuerdo que yo hago esto sin fines de lucro...**

* * *

-Esto es todo lo que tenemos. - La fotografía cayó sobre la mesa. Mostraba a una joven esbelta de pelo castaño de pie en medio de un arroyo con los brazos extendidos. Estaba riendo, con la cara vuelta hacia el sol, mientras cientos de mariposas revoloteaban a su alrededor.

-Yoshiyoki Terada está muerto. La policía dice que no hay duda de que fue un suicidio. Pero yo no lo creo. Yoshiyoki era uno de nosotros. Sabía que estaba en la pista. No habría tomado fotografías de cualquiera. - Brady Grand acarició con los dedos el lateral de la foto, después la golpeó dos veces. - Esta mujer sabe algo. Este arroyo es el mismo arroyo donde el cuerpo de Yoshiyoki fue encontrado.

- Vamos, Brady. - Protestó Yukito Tsukishiro. - Mira esa foto. Está a pleno sol. A plena luz del día. No hay forma de que esa mujer sea un vampiro.

Los ojos fríos de Grand viajaron alrededor del círculo de hombres.

- No he dicho que lo sea, sólo que sabe algo. Por lo que sé, podía estar ayudando a Yoshiyoki. Encontrémosla, y sabremos la verdad.

- La "verdad" es que no tenemos nada. -Soltó Yukito- Dices que esta banda es un grupo de vampiros. La única prueba que nos has ofrecido hasta ahora es una oscura referencia basado en la palabra persa Dara, refiriéndose a la cantante del grupo, Tomoyo.

Un murmullo bajo de aprobación recorrió la habitación. Después los otros cambiaron de posición quería enfrentarse directamente a Brady Grand; él no tenía término medio. Pero habían perdido seis hombres en el primer intento contra la banda, excelentes tiradores, y ahora habían perdido a Yoshiyoki Terada.

Brady los miró a todos.

- ¿Eso es lo que pensáis? ¿Qué estoy equivocado sobre estas criaturas? ¿Qué hay del hecho de que enviamos a seis asesinos militarmente entrenados para matar a civiles supuestamente indefensos, y todos nuestros soldados terminaron muertos, mientras las criaturas todavía están sanas y salvas? Dime como ocurrió eso, Tsukishiro. Dime como un simple guardia de seguridad desarmado acabó con seis de nuestros hombre y sus restos. Tenían una ruta de escape a toda prueba pero desaparecieron. Barrieron el escenario de balas, aunque los miembros de la banda quedaron relativamente ilesos. Explícame eso, Tsukishiro, porque yo no veo como es posible.

- La banda tiene suerte. Quizás su guardaespaldas es mejor de lo que crees, un paramilitar. ¿Qué sabes sobre ese tipo? No demasiado. ¿Es posible que el equipo dispusiera de una información pobre? ¿Tal vez fuiste tú el que apuntó muy arriba?

El puño de Brady se apretó firmemente hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Un músculo tembló en su mandíbula.

- Estoy seguro de que la cantante es un vampiro. Lo sé, Yukito. El equipo lo sabía también, o nunca habría accedido a dar el golpe. Queríamos desangrarla lo máximo posible, debilitarla, y cogerla viva. Nuestra gente ha deseado un espécimen vivo para estudiarlo durante años. Pero si la única cosa que podemos conseguir es uno muerto, que así sea.

- Todo lo que hemos conseguido por ahora es hacer que el mundo crea que somos una panda de locos fanáticos. - Objeto Yukito. - Digo que deberíamos fijarnos en otra persona, alguien no tan endemoniadamente popular. Los polis adoran a Tomoyo. Los comerciantes de cada ciudad la adoran. La audiencia la adora. Si la matamos, nos cazarán como a perros.

-Ese es tu problema, Yukito... no tienes sentido del compromiso. Esto es una guerra. Nosotros contra ellos. ¿Crees que ellos existen? Con todas las pruebas que te he dado, ¿realmente no lo crees? - Exigió Brady- ¿Después de que lo viste con tus propios ojos? ¿O fue sólo una historia para conseguir entrar en nuestro grupo?

-Demonios, sí, creo que los vampiros existen. - Dijo Yukito. - Pero no esta cantante. Sólo es una mujer con una hermosa voz y un guardaespaldas tan letal como nadie que haya visto jamás. Así que duerme durante el día. ¿Qué esperas? Trabaja toda la noche. Así que no podemos encontrar sus campamentos ni siquiera cuando los perseguimos todo el tiempo. Son muy cuidadosos, muy reservados. Pero nadie muere nunca. Ningún niño asesinado. Nunca dejan una pista de cadáveres secos detrás. Si son vampiros que se alimentan de la gente, ¿dónde están los cuerpos? Todo los vampiros de los que he oído hablar dejan muertos. La razón por la que no podemos encontrar a esta gente cuando acampa es porque su guardaespaldas es bueno. Por eso es por lo que no hay fotos, no porque no salgan en la película. Este tipo hace su trabajo y lo hace bien. Es decir, nada de fotos no autorizadas.

- ¿Y los leopardos? - Exigió Brady.

- Parte del show, de la mística. Están en el negocio del espectáculo, Brady. Todo el mundo tiene alguna clase de truco. Ellos tienen leopardos. Genial. A los vampiros les gustan los lobos y murciélagos ¿no es eso lo que decimos? - Yukito hizo prevalecer su punto de vista.

El hombre que estaba más cerca de Yukito se aclaró la garganta. Era un poco más viejo que los otros y generalmente muy callado.

- Es posible que Yukito tenga razón en este caso, Brady. - Dijo suavemente. - No hay evidencia de que nadie de este grupo haya estado alguna vez en las Montañas de los Cárpatos o sea siquiera originario de esa zona.

- Wallace. - Protestó Brady. - Sé que tengo razón con respecto a esta cantante. Lo sé.

El hombre mayor sacudió la cabeza.

- No ayuda que los vampiros parezcan ser tan pendientes de sus mujeres. Poseyéndolas completamente. Aunque esta cantante recientemente se ha emparejado con alguien del mudo exterior.

- Eso prueba mi punto de vista. - Dijo Brady triunfantemente. - Se unió a Eriol Hiragizawa. Él es de la región donde hace mucho sospechamos se producen vampiros. Y ha estado bajo sospecha desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿Súbitamente aparece y la cantante se enamora? A mí me parece demasiada coincidencia. - Brady lo dejó caer, sabiendo que se había anotado un tanto. Eriol Hiragizawa definitivamente estaba alto en la lista de sospechosos de la sociedad y lo había estado durante largo tiempo, aunque había eludido a sus cazadores a cada paso. Hubo un corto silencio. Todo el mundo miraba al hombre mayor y de habla suave, William Wallace. Había sido miembro de la sociedad cazadora de vampiros desde hacía muchos más años que los otros. Había perdido a todos los miembros de su familia a manos de los vampiros. Los había cazado en Europa, y cuando hablaba, todo el mundo, incluido Brady, hacía lo que él decía.

- Es verdad. - Musitó Wallace suavemente. - a donde quiera que vaya Eriol Hiragizawa, la muerte le sigue, aunque nunca ha estado bajo sospecha de la policía. Tiene una casa en el Barrio Francés de Nueva Orleans, y varios miembros de nuestra sociedad se desvanecieron allí, nunca fueron encontrados. No podemos probar que estaba residiendo allí aquella vez... parece haber vendido su casa familiar... pero incluso los vampiros pueden generar falso papeleo y credenciales. Viaja con frecuencia de país en país, un hombre muy rico. - Continuó Wallace. -Ahora viaja por este país con un grupo de cantantes. Ciertamente sospechoso. - Se inclinó para mirar la foto. - ¿Estás seguro de que fue tomada en el mismo lugar en el que murió Terada?

Brady asintió.

- Yo personalmente inspeccioné el lugar. Es el mismo sitio, seguro. Yoshiyoki tomó una serie de fotos de esta mujer.

- ¿La habéis visto antes? - Preguntó Wallace.

Todos sacudieron la cabeza.

- Yoshiyoki no tenía novia tampoco. - Intervino un joven con la cara cubierta de granos. Era el voluntario más reciente de la sociedad y deseaba hacerse notar; ponerse a prueba. - Así que si conoció recientemente a una mujer y tomó todas estas fotos en la zona donde los Trovadores se rumorea que acampan, ella debe tener alguna conexión con el grupo.

- ¿Alguna de las otras fotos muestra su cara más de cerca? - Preguntó Wallace.

- Esta es la mejor. Está mirando directamente hacia la cámara. Diría que si encontramos a esta chica conseguiremos algunas respuestas. - Replicó Brady.

- Quizás. - Dijo Wallace. - Debemos investigar un poco más. Si esta chica sabe algo, no debería ser muy difícil sacárselo. Encontradla y traedla aquí a nuestro cuartel general para interrogarla.

Yukito Tsukishiro parecía nervioso.

- ¿Supón que no sabe nada? Quizás es sólo una chica que Yoshiyoki encontró fotogénica. Si la traemos aquí y nos ve a todos, y averigua lo que buscamos, estaremos expuestos al mundo.

Wallace se encogió de hombros casualmente.

- Algunas veces son necesarios pequeños sacrificios. Con gran pesar la joven dama tendrá que ser sacrificada para proteger nuestras identidades.

Yukito miró fijamente alrededor de la habitación, estudiando las caras, buscando a alguien que protestara con él. Pero las caras estaban vacías, caras de fanáticos.

La prudencia dictaba que mantuviera la boca cerrada.

- ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? - Gruñó Brady, sus ojos fríos súbitamente volvieron a la vida con el fervor de la sangre.

Yukito se encogió de hombros.

- No más que cualquier otro. - Contemporizó. - No tiene que gustarme, Brady, sólo porque sea necesario. Empezaré a buscarla en el próximo concierto de la banda. Es en el norte de California. Estoy seguro de que ahora están en camino. No debería ser difícil de localizar, pero sólo por si estoy equivocado, enviaré a alguien de vuelta al parque. Quizás es una chica local o una campista. Los guardabosques deben haberla visto.

Brady Grand quedó en silencio durante un rato, aquietada el ansia de luchar. Asintió.

- Llévate a Murray contigo. Es más seguro si sois dos. - Señaló al joven, sabiendo que el chico estaba ansioso por algo de violencia, por probarse ante el grupo.

- Siempre trabajo sólo... lo sabes. - Protestó Yukito. – Dos de nosotros atraerán la atención del guardaespaldas. No podemos subestimarle, sabes. Apostaría a que fue él solito el que acabó con nuestro equipo.

- Quizás - Musitó Wallace. - pero más probablemente fue Hiragizawa. Apareció justo al mismo tiempo. Encuentro difícil creer que el guardaespaldas de Tomoyo sea una amenaza para nosotros... a menos, por supuesto, que sea uno de ellos.

Yukito refrenó su aguda réplica. ¿De qué serviría? Brady Grand se había vuelto tan fanático como William Wallace estos últimos años. Llevaban armas constantemente y entrenaban un pequeño ejército. Ambos parecían creer que estaba luchando en una guerra. Yukito simplemente creía que si algo tan malvado como un vampiro existía, debía ser exterminado. Lo creía por lo que había visto en San Francisco unos pocos años atrás cuando un asesino en serie anduvo suelto. Sólo que no era un asesino en serie. La criatura había asesinado a la novia de Yukito justo delante de él, drenando su sangre y riendo mientras lo hacía. La policía no le creyó... nadie lo hizo. Hasta que Brady Grand lo encontró. Ahora Yukito no estaba seguro de si alguien estaba más sediento de sangre que Grand y Wallace o de que fueran muy diferentes de los vampiros.

Una vez más Yukito miró fijamente la foto de la risueña castaña. Era hermosa, con calidez y alegría en su sonrisa, compasión en su cara, una dulce inocencia en su postura.

Más allá del cuerpo esbelto y el rico pelo castaño rojizo, vio a alguien con algo que valía la pena. Vio a una mujer con la misma bondad natural que su novia había poseído. Suspiró y se guardó la foto en el bolsillo. Le asombraba que los otros no pudieran ver la inocencia en su cara. Ella no tenía nada que ver con vampiros.

- Saldré ahora. - Dijo gruñón. - Llamaré si veo si alguien consigue cualquier pista, así que alguien esté pendiente de los teléfonos.

Brady le evaluó extrañamente. Su asentimiento fue lento, y sus fríos ojos de serpiente siguieron a Yukito mientras salía hacia la puerta. Yukito inhaló el fresco y fresco aire nocturno profundamente, deseando librarse del hedor del fanatismo. Había seguido a los miembros de la sociedad por una necesidad de vengar la horrorosa muerte de su novia. Ahora la necesidad no parecía tan grande. Deseaba librarse de la rabia y el odio y empezar su vida de nuevo. La foto parecía arder abriendo un agujero en su bolsillo.

Lo más inteligente que podía hacer sería desaparecer. Largarse. Ocultarse. Pero conocía a Brady Grand. A ese hombre le gustaba matar y en la sociedad había encontrado una salida legítima para sus tendencias psicóticas. Incluso el ejército de Estados Unidos le había echado a patadas, desenganchándole por su repetitivo vicio de atacar a los nuevos reclutas y civiles. Había habido dos incidentes anotados en su ficha, dos muertes sospechosas que nada pudo probar que fueran asesinatos.

Yukito sabía todo eso; tenía un amigo con acceso a los archivos militares. Brady Grand no era la clase de enemigo que quería que le persiguiera el resto de su vida.

El Jeep de Yukito arrancó fácilmente, pero la foto continuaba ardiendo a través de su ropa hasta su piel. De repente maldijo. No podía dejar simplemente a la castaña para que se las arreglara. Tenía que encontrarla y advertirla. A la cantante también. Podía tener el mejor guardaespaldas del mundo, pero si Brady Grand era lo bastante persistente, antes o después la sociedad la alcanzaría.

Golpeando el volante de pura frustración, Yukito giró el vehículo hacia el norte.

* * *

*.-.-.-.-.-.-.-*/*.-.-.-.-.-.-.-*/*.-.-.-.-.-.-.-* /*.-.-.-.-.-.-.-*

* * *

Muy lejos, profundamente dentro de las entrañas de la tierra, Shaoran sostenía a Sakura contra él.

Algo se estaba moviendo a través de su mente, una señal de advertencia, una que le había mantenido en el buen camino durante muchos siglos. Era lo suficientemente fuerte como para traer a la vida a la bestia rugiente. En la boca sintió el alargamiento amenazador de sus colmillos. Alzó la cabeza, su mirada helada recorrió el interior de la cámara. Lentamente volvió la cabeza hacia el sur, hacia el peligro. Algo amenazaba a Sakura, algo que venía de esa dirección. Nada haría daño a esta mujer que sujetaba entre sus brazos. Nada, juró.

Bajó la mirada hacia su cara, tan joven y vulnerable en su sueño. La luz de las velas acariciaba su piel amorosamente, lanzando sombras tentadoras a través de ella, invitando su toque. Shaoran sintió surgir el deseo a través de su cuerpo y permitió que ocurriera. Llevaría siglos saciar su apetito de ella. Siglos. Pero él había elegido otra cosa. Había elegido mantenerla humana y morir con ella cuando le llegara el momento. Así que tendría que ser más cuidadoso cuando la poseyera, no podía afrontar seguir tomando su sangre durante su emparejamiento.

Estaba fuera de control cuando su cuerpo demandaba el de ella, peligroso para ambos. Pero la deseaba. Nunca dejaría de desearla. Una sensación salvaje y primitiva, aunque tierna y gentil. Pero él no era un hombre gentil. Los largos siglos se habían ocupado de eso, horneando su lado rudo, su naturaleza depredadora. Aunque encontró que cuando la miraba, él era diferente. Algo en su interior se fundía, se suavizaba.

Durante siglos de existencia había sabido el momento exacto en el que el sol se elevaba y hundía, la noche envolvía la tierra sobre ellos. Su momento. Su mundo. Shaoran se estiró perezosamente y volvió a recorrer con una mano, posesivamente, la piel satinada de Sakura. No había dormido en la tierra amorosa, no había dormido el sueño rejuvenecedor de su gente, porque si algo iba mal, no quería que Sakura despertara sola bajo la montaña con lo que parecería ser su cuerpo muerto junto a ella.

En el sueño de los Cárpatos detenían su corazón y pulmones... una cosa útil, un proceso rejuvenecedor, algo que sus cuerpos requerían para mantenerlos en plena fuerza, pero que aterrorizaba a los humanos.

Sin completar el proceso acostumbrado, el sueño de Shaoran había sido inconstante e inquieto. Pero Sakura era joven y estaba acostumbrada a salirse con la suya, así que había sacrificado su descanso restaurador para asegurar la cooperación y seguridad de ella. Ahora pasó los dedos a través de los mechones castaños cobrizos. Pelo cobrizo. Ojos verdes. Temperamento ardiente. Voluntad fuerte. Su piel era cálida y atractiva. En su sueño inducido su corazón latía fuerte y su respiración hacía subir y bajar sus cremosos pechos.

Shaoran inclinó la cabeza para saborear su piel incluso mientras le impartía la orden de despertar. Su mente captó la de ella mientras accedía adormecida, alimentando su urgente hambre de ella, construyendo imágenes eróticas de deseo en la cabeza de ella. Movió la boca lentamente, lánguidamente sus dientes rasparon ocasionalmente, reclamando cada parte de ella. Podía sentir el ritmo de su corazón cambiando para acompasar con el suyo. El cuerpo se le endureció, exigiendo; la sangre apresurándose con ardiente deseo. Sintió como respondía el cuerpo de ella mientras la sangre caliente surgía a través de las venas, cargada de llamas, cargada deseo.

Antes de que estuviera completamente despierta, totalmente consciente de lo que la rodeaba, la envolvió en una fantasía erótica de Shaoran saboreando la calidez de su garganta, su mano se movió para acunar un pecho posesivamente. Aunque era de pequeña estatura, de huesos delicados, los pechos estaban llenos, encajaban en la palma de su mano como si hubieran sido hechos para él. Encontraba una alegría casi salvaje en la forma en que su cuerpo se endurecida en una agresiva respuesta masculina.

Movió la boca sobre su hombro, deteniéndose para morar en el pequeño hueco que se encontraba allí. La lengua lamió gentilmente, insistentemente, trazando el valle entre sus pechos, prestando especial atención a cada pezón, una tarea que envió fuego corriendo a través de su propia sangre. Cerró los ojos durante un breve momento saboreando la textura de su piel, el fuego que se extendía a través de su propio cuerpo. Pero pronto se volvió necesario trazar cada línea a lo largo de sus costillas, inspeccionar su estómago con la lengua.

Las manos se movieron todavía más abajo, la esbelta curva de sus caderas, acariciando la satinada piel de allí. Bajo las palmas de sus manos, ella se movió inquietamente, todavía adormilada, sólo parcialmente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Pero su cuerpo estaba vivo de deseo por él. Compartió eso, conectando con su mente mientras lo hacía. Shaoran sonrió para sí mismo, disfrutando de saber que en cada acometida ella estaría con él, su cuerpo suave y dándole la bienvenida.

Las piernas de ella se movían y empezó con las manos una lenta caricia en sus muslos. Un suave y pequeño sonido escapó de su garganta mientras intentaba decidir si era alguna fantasía erótica o era real. Ella no era consciente de donde estaba, sólo de la boca que se movía perezosa pero concienzudamente sobre cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Shaoran empujó la mano al nido de apretados rizos, sintiendo su calor pulsante. Cuando ella se presionó más cerca, simplemente bajó la cabeza para saborearla. Sakura gritó, en algún lugar entre la alarma y el placer, aferrando en sus puños el pelo de él, atrayéndole más cerca. Ardor blanco, relámpago azul atravesándola y entrando en él. La sensación era sorprendente, Shaoran sintió la forma en que el cuerpo de ella se retorcía de placer.

Su propio cuerpo estaba brutalmente inquieto, tan lleno y pesado que temía que pudiera romperla si se movía demasiado ferozmente. Mientras compartían el tembloroso alivio de ella, las manos de Sakura se movieron sobre los músculos definidos de la espalda de Shaoran para descansar sobre sus caderas. Shaoran alzó la cabeza, sus ojos ardían hacia ella.

Normalmente modesta, Sakura debería haberse sentido tímida. En vez de eso captó imágenes de la mente de él, su hambriento deseo, y sintió una tentadora lujuria... que le gustó. Le empujó hacia atrás para que quedara tendido de espaldas. Su manos inspeccionaron el pecho. Sonriendo un poco, inclinó la cabeza para lamer gentilmente la ardiente piel. Incluso sabía masculino. Con la mente de él firmemente atrincherada en la propia, podía sentir el fuego que corría por su sangre, sentir el inquieto y doloroso deseo de su cuerpo. Deliberadamente permitió que su sedoso pelo callera sobre la sensible piel de él, incrementado la sensación incluso más.

Shaoran susurró su nombre, los dientes blancos se juntaron impotentemente. Se estaba tomando su dulce tiempo, volviéndole loco de ansia, la boca viajando lentamente hacia abajo por el estómago plano buscando las líneas de sus caderas. Su mano le rozó, y el cuerpo se le tensó incluso más. Escupió su nombre una vez más, esta vez una orden, pero Sakura se negó a escuchar. La lengua le saboreó en una larga y lenta caricia que hizo que sus manos se alzaron para aferrarla del pelo, obligándola a acercar su cabeza.

* * *

**Notas de adaptadora: Tachan, que les pareció este capitulo?, que creían que con la muerte de Terada se acabarían los problemas para nuestra pareja del milenio?, pues no y lo que sigue, pues mejor espero a que lo lean por su propia cuenta, bueno no quería hablar de eso lo que pasa es que he leído y tengo en mis manos (mas específicamente en mi ordenador), una trilogía muy buena y creo que todo mundo ha escuchado de ella "Cincuenta Sombras De Grey" a lo que voy es a lo siguiente ¿Qué les perecería si la adapto y la subo a Fanfiction? tan solo es una idea y por como vi la descripción seria un SakuraxSyaoran, no se eso fue una pequeña idea pero si no quieren pues no.  
De antemano agradezco sus comentarios y si me dijeran su opinión acerca de lo que he escrito por mi un poco mucho mejor y si no quieren pues ahí lo dejo por la paz.**

**Nos vemos la próxima semana con un nuevo capitulo de Fuego Oscuro, espero y tengan una linda y super feliz semana.**

**Atte: Love and Peace 16  
;)**


End file.
